The Traveller's Contest
by Ckbrothers
Summary: When a man promises all that you desire, what is the cost? Are you willing to sacrifice your life? In The Contest, one must learn, Do everything for yourself. Otherwise,you'll never survive. Rated T For youtubers, language, ocs, and character death. Cover by Guardianluver. Thanks! ;3
1. Prolouge Part 1

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with the Traveller's Contest after like...a week. Sorry for not updating soon. D:. Now, before we dive in, here's a few warnings: 1) All OCs have a chance of dying, 2) All contestants have a chance of winning. 3) i need your help: If you sent an oc via pm, chances are, i have no idea where that pm is. Oops. ;P. So if you can, can you try pming with that file so I can look back at the OCS.  
Markiplier: You're Really Showing your incompetence here Ck!  
Me; D:. Anyway, heres the prologue, part 1! Here We go!_

It was a dark and stormy night. The moon glowed upon a dark, shadowy castle as a man began to run into the large looming doors.

A man chuckled as he paced around his dimly lit room, one hand on his brown fedora, the other inside a pocket of his brown trenchaot.

" _It shall all begin..."_ The man smiled as he looked at numerous monitors. He turned as a man entered the room, dripping wet.

"M-Mr. Chairman, sir! I've gotten i-info on the towers! T-They are all primed and ready at your mighty command, and all the c-contestants know what to do o-once they activate!" As he saluted, the Chairman laughed.

"Oh how flattering. I see that you're quite tired...rest up. Relax." The Man smiled as he left, while the Chairman chuckled, looking into a window as the sun began to slowly rise, the storm dying out.

" _After All..."_ He smirked as he sat upon a velvet chair. He took his hand out of his pocket to reveal a small remote.

He pressed it with a smirk as he watched his entire castle glow a bright red. He looked out the window and saw numerous, tall towers, lined perfectly slowly glow the same color. In a matter of minutes, all one could see for miles was this red glow. The Chariman laughed.

" _The Traveller's Contest has Begun!"_

Near the Castle a quiet town sat, currently undisturbed. Three men played cards in their shared apartment.

Suddenly, a woman burst threw, holding a torch. She pointed to the castle as all 4 saw the red glow.

Moments later, the four waved to three men who sat waiting. Only one bothered to wave back with a smile, as the other two nervously sat. One man looked up from his brooding as the woman gave him a pat on the back. He smiled, despite his sad look under his sunglasses.

Far away, in the crime filled metropolis of Black City, a woman sat, her purple eyes narrowing as she saw in the distance the red glow slowly creep into her sight, before shouting as the pillar underneath her glowed. Sighing, she closed her eyes as a sharp crackling noise echoed.

Back at the castle, the purple eyed woman suddenly appeared before the group, shocking one of them as he fell down. The others laughed as the woman scratched her head in confusion.

In an ancient Arena, a caped man smirked as he saw the red glow over the horizon. He quickly floated up before speeding away as a fox-like woman gazed in wonder before following him.

In a forest, a woman silenty ate a bowl of mushroom soup as her dog sat, watchful. Suddenly, her dog began to bark as she turned.

To her shock, a man waved at her, holding his sword as he leaned on a glowing red pillar. He nodded before looking up. As the woman looked up as he well, she silently gasped as a winged man solemnly flew past, moments later followed by the caped warrior.

The man smiled as he followed them. Soon after, the woman looked in awe as numerous other men and woman followed the red pillars, before she shrugged, following the pillars herself.

It seemed like hours later before all 20 contestants sat in the Castle, tired and nervous. The crowd turned as the Chairman entered, chuckling.

"Why,hello there Contestants. I am the Chairman, the one who pays for and hosts this glorious contest. Now..Normally I would tell you the rules and such, but as I'm busy and I have people to do that for me, I'll make this quick. One of you people will prevail, gaining all that they desire. Some of you might die, and others might be lucky and just get eliminated. All of you, I chose because of your skills, history, and what-not. It wouldn't be a good show with just normal people, am I right?" A small chuckle was heard from the crowd as he continued.

"Now, go out there! Try and Win! Go! My men will escort you into my personal airship." As he left, a group of armed men entered as they opened up a large door. A man directed them as he listened to a song, twiring his moustache without a care. One of the contestants were able to over hear the song and smiled.

"Nice one! Very Macho, Man!" The soldier gave a slight smile as one of the other contestants groaned at the accidental pun.

Moments later, high above the ground, a large airship flew, as it flew south, guided by several small airships.

It wasn't until it was the sunrise of a new day when a cry was heard.

"The Arena is inbound, I repeat, the Arena is inbound! All Contestants and Contest Staff, prepare for landing!"

A gasp was heard as one of the contestants gazed over the horizon. A large island was seen, it mountains high above the ground. Forests engulfed the area as a large stream cut into it. Plains, an icy forest and more were seen as a large, rectangular strcuture floated above the island.

As the ship hovered safely above the center of the island, the contetsants shook as the sound of cheering was heard.

As they looked up, they saw numerous floating cameras as a crowd, filled with millions of people, sat in the odd floating object.

One of the contestants chuckled as they saw two men, both on floating platforms, fly down, as a TV began to appear in the Stadium Above.

The Airship left as the contestants stood while one man began to shout into a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" He paused as a cheer was heard. He adjusted his black hair, making sure it wasn't too messy as his black eyes gazed from behind square glasses. He quickly stretched the pink bow tie of his black tuxedo before continuing. "My name is Markiplier and this is Jontron-"

"Hey!" The other man greeted, his black eyes filled with mischief as he adjusted his brown square cap, making sure his black hair kept tidy. He put a hand on his black, scratchy beard before shifting in his dark purple tuxedo. Mark went on.

"And we are here to commentate...THE TRAVELLER'S CONTEST!" The entire Island was filled with the deafening cheer of the crowd as Mark paused.

"So, everyone, lets meet the Contestants who will be competing for the grand pirze of well, anything! Jon, if you would?" Jon smiled.

"Ech! And our first contestant is-"

 _A/N: Oooh! Spooky Uneeded cliffhanger! Spooky! Also, I'll be replying to reveiws so entertain me! :3. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	2. Prolouge Part 2

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here, finally, with another chapter of the Contest! So, get ready for a marathon of OCs doing stuff and being described. And now the reveiws!_

 _Deadlycat44: Yep. The Macho Man's back! Glad you liked it!_

 _ShadydaPiratefox: Where's mai entertainment? ;3 Glad to see you liked it and most of my ideas usually stem from animes or movies. This is like the Hunger Games and SAO..kinda._

 _Lady A: Its all up to me! Am I trustworthy...(waits for a response)..No? Ok. :3_

 _The Amazing Qwerty: MERKAPLER! ;3 And i wish it was me, but that would make things complicated. Or will it?..Half Life 3 confirmed._

 _AllergyRelief: So it does!_

 _BlazeRodAtaraxray: You look excited!_

 _Beansy: (Goes all M. Bison) YES! YES!_

 _Midnightshard99: All dem hype tho!_

 _Ravenstar: AHH! Wait, I saw cupcakes,,,...10/10, IGN review of the year!_

 _Raiden the OC: Cliffhangers are always spooky! How dare you! You should be spooked!_

 _Nell: NEEEELLLLLL! ;3 Trust me you're never late, only fashionably late! Mm!_

 _Helloworld: So, schedule wise, it goes, OTN, Break, Contest, Break, OTN/Contest/Something, Break, OTN/Contest. You happy? Okey dokey!_

 _No tme to delay, HERE WE GOO!_

"She's the Emotional Teleporter, the silent killer, the legenday thief-" Mark smiled as he listed off the titles he read off a little paper card.

"OBSI DIAN!" The Crowd gave an excited cheer as a medium sized girl stepped into view. She gazed at the crowd with her glowing purple eyes, before going to adjust her long black hair. She wiped some dust off her simple black dress, her purple leggings and black traveling boots matching well. She strecthed her arms, showing the crowd her black metal arms guards. She quickly adjusted her brown belt, its satchel and scarab shaking as she twisted a purple rose on her right ear. She gave a chuckle as to the crowd's surprise, she disappeared.

A laugh was heard as Obsi sat on Jon's floating platform, holding his brown cap as the crowd erupted into laughter.

As she gave Jon his hat back and went to join the others, Mark continued.

"Our second contest is an explorer at heart and a mysterious traveller, give it up for the Lonley Explorer," Mark paused for dramatic effect.

"MARILYN BLACK!" A woman silently walked to the center as the crowd cheered. Her long wavy hair flew in the wind, before falling back below her waist. She brushed some pink highlights out of her sky blue eyes, she unzipped her maroon leather jacket in the heat of the weather,showing a white t-shirt. She stretched her legs in their black leggings before wiping some dirt off her black boots. She held onto a golden necklace, making sure that the gold plate and its diamond wings were still intact. The knives strapped to her thighs lay untouched as Marilyn took out a curved bow, shooting it away from everyone as the arrow ignited into a sparkling flame.

Jon chuckled, ready to introduce the next contestant.

"She may be mute, she may be quiet, but don't mess with her or her dog, its The Mute Scavenger-"

"JOSEPHINE!" He added something quickly. "Also called Joseph. Oh, and the Dog is Abra. Ech." A light skinned woman stepped upas the crowd gave a cheer, her indigo eyes filled with caution. Her short strawberry blond hair flew in the wind, as well as her brown cloak. A brown dog panted nervously besides her as the two went to their positions.

Jon smiled as he continued.

"Ohoh, Now this guy, THIS GUY! Our fourth contestent is picked due to his title, the Basketball player-" The crowd, as well as some contestants, snickered at this.

"JOSE!" An extremly tall man walked up basketball in hand as he looked up to the laughing/cheering crowd with his blue eyes. He adjusted his Hawaiian shirt and his tans pants before waving.

Mark then continued.

"Our 5th contestant is simply a loner at heart, and the Last Twin in her family, here's-"

"ASPEN STORMS!" A young woman glared at the words Last Twin with her hazel eyes. Her choppy, short white hair simply sat on her head, unlike her white cloack that flew in the wind. She ignored the cheers as she went to join the others without a word.

Mark shifted awkwardly at the situation, before smiling.

"Next up is a holy fiighter, a powerful angel, the Angelic Warrior, give a round of cheer to-"

"NATHAN PRESCOTT!" A cry was heard as the crowd looked as oe of the contestants jumed up before flying in the air with his large white wings, his long white hair flowing in the wind as he did a loop. The previously barechested man then flew down, his wings acting as a white cloak that covered his jeans. His turquoise and gold eyes looked solemnly at the crowd before he walked to the others.

Jon gave a bellow as he went on.

"This charming young lady has all the talents and attitude of a master daredevil, here's the Young Daredevil herself-"

"BONNIE KONJIN!" A young girl came in, joyfully shouting as she jumped from the trees of the island. Her jolly rancher blue hair somehow stayed in its somewhat messy pony tail as Bonnie looked at the crowd with her blue eyes filled with wonder. She shifted in her cotton candy blue cloak before waving.

Jon gave a chuckle.

"This legendary swordsman, this monster blade master! He's both the Alpha and the Omega, but mostly the Omega, its-"

"OMEGA! Also known as Daniel!" A tanned skin man waved to the audience, his green eyes filled with confidence. He brushed his blond hair out of the way, adjusting his white hoodie as its red creeper logo on the back sat mostly unnoticed. He bent down in his jeans to tie his black shoes, before sprining up and taking out a black, sharp broadsword. He gave a laugh as he threw it before flipping and catching it. Applause was heard as Omega bowed before going over to the others. He nodded at Joseph.

"Oh hey," The others looked oddly at the only contestant who spoke a word during the ordeal. "I Remember you at that pillar. Oh and hey Wingy! How you doing?" Nathan grunted in response as Omega gave him a pat on the back.

Mark gave a sly smile as he continued.

"This man may be the strongest fighter of them all, a caped man shrouded in mystery, the God among Men, give it all up for-"

"CELESTIAL!" A midnigh black skinned figure floated up, his white spots an oddity on his body. His dark blue eyes stared at the crowd as he smirked, bowing as the massive black cape flowed behind him. He raised his hand up to the sky as three blue beams flew out, forming a glowing trident. The crowd clapped as he finished, bowing.

Mark went on.

"Contestant 10 is a monster, a joyful girl with a passion for flames, its the Joyful Pryomaniac-"

"NELL!" Before the woman stepped on stage, someone yelled from the audiance.

"NEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!" A chuckle was heard as the supposed to not be here author smiled from the stands. Back on topic, Nell adjusted her light pink long sleeved shirt as she stared with her chocolate brown eyes. She shifted her head as her two brown, low pig tails flopped onto her head. She quickly moved her white scarf out of the way as she shifted in her jean shorts. She then smiled as she pulled up a unlit torch from the black socks of her shoes before lighting it as she smiled, juggling it with her feet.

As the crowd clapped while she joined the others, Jon continued.

"Its the master witch, skilled in all magic, the Kinetic Mastermind, its-"

"SAPPHIRE ROSE CHASE!" In a surprising burst of ice, a pale young woman walked out, a smile on her face as she looked up at the crowd, her long black wavey hair covering her red right eye as her blue left one gazed. She stretched in her green long sleeved crop top, bending her legs in excitment as her black leggings stretched. She quickly grasped a brown pouch on her leather belt with her grey, hole filled gloved hands she took a dark cloak out, throwing it over herself. After she put on the hood, all the audience could see as her brown combat boots. She shot 2 blasts, one fire,one lighting as she floated over to the others. The crowd clapped, impressed.

Jon continued as he turned the page of his paper.

"Next up, its the intriguing kitsune, the master of smoke and mirrors, the Illusion Fox, its-"

"EMERALDA!" Right off the bat, the fox like woman sprung into action, her ornage ears and tail something new to the crowd. Her green eyes and her long green hair surprised the audience as she adjusted her green checkerboard jacket. She held her hands out, the crowd gasping as 5 swans burst out, flying in the air while Emeralda swung her hands, before disapearing in smoke as the crowd clapped.

Surprise Surpirse, Mark went on to introduce the next contestants.

"Our next three contestants are your average lot. 2 Swordsman and a Redstone master, give a clap to the Three Amigos-" To the crowd's surprise, three men rolled in, each preparing a pose.

"RYDER!" The First man shouted, as he adjusted his raven black hair. His yellow high collared waistcoat made him stand out with his blue jeans. He adjusyed his sunglasses before raising a golden katana.

"OSTEN SPYCE!" Another shouted, his short dark blue, near black hair making him another stand out. He looked at the crowd with his dark orange eyes before flipping a black cap onto his head. He adjusted his blue hoodie, its orange trim looking rather stylish. He shifted in his dark green cargo shorts,before adjusting his black shoes. He looked at his watch before grabbing some redstone dust out of a knapsack, lauging as he threw it up before throwing a torch, lighting the whole thing a bright red.

"BLADE!" Finally, a pale skinned man smiled, his sapphire blue eyes gazing at his friends before he playfully brushed the blond highlights of his long dirty blond hair out of the way. The athletic man's grey hoodie was zipped open to show a black t-shirt. He twitched in his bue jeans and white shoes before holding up an iron sword covered in diamond dust before throwing, catching, and pointing it.

"AND WE ARE THE THREE MUSKETEERS!" The crowd roared in applause as the three bowed.

Mark shrugged, unimpressed as he went on.

"Next, we have a metal warrior, a test subject built for combat, the Robotic Survivor!"

"KATNISS74-75!" The crowd gave a cheer as a crimson fox stepped into view, her yellow eyes staring as she put a black eyepatch over her right eye. She shifted in her tattered brown t-shirt and shorts,before waving a tattered arm that had a rusted metal hook.

Jon waved back before belching.

"Ech! Next up is the zombie controlling witch, a mysterious force to deal with, its the Tricky Necromancer-"

"RAYNIA!" A simple pale skinned woman stepped out, adjusting her long brownish-redish hair. Her blue eyes stared as she adjusted her simple black combat dress. An unseasy silence passed. As Jon was about to continue, Raynia smiled as she raised her hands. To everyone's shock, 5 zombies, all wearing tuxedoes, jumped out, before going on to dance. The crowd cheered as Raynia bowed, the zombies vanishing into the grounds.

Jon gave a hard chuckle.

"Next up is a man you might know, the man who loves g-Budder, and hates squids! Its the sunglasses wearing hero, The Shining Warrior! Give a round of applause to-"

"SKYDOESMINECRAFT!" The crowd eruped into cheers as a young man appeared, smiling. He adjusted his black sunglasses and his golden necklace before patting the violet amulet. He waved back his messy brown hair as he shifted in his black and grey jumpsuit, before kicking the ground with his red boots. He gave out a shout as he raised his golden sword, to which the crowd cheered to.

Mark smiled.

"Up next is the man who makes the impossible possible, the warrior without any powers but his bow and his axe it the Mortal Champion-"

"BAJANCANADIAN!" The crowd gave another roar as a young man lept to the center, adjusting his light brown hair. He pulled his lucky red plaid jacket, his white t-shirt covered in old sweat stainds as he took out an axe from the brown belt of his jeans. Mitch gave a roar as he held the axe above his head.

Finally, the two commentators gave a hearty laugh as Mark stared off.

"He's the man who needs no explanation-" Jon then began.

"The Friend of all slimes-"

"The Musical Meister-"

"The Slime Mister-" The two got ready to shout.

"CAPTAINSPARKLEZ!" The crowd gave one massive, loud roar of a cheer as a man stepped up, smiling. He adjusted his red sunglasses, his messy black hair sticking all over the place as he pulled his black jacket and white t-shirt. He pulled a green, slimy sword from the back of his black pants as he smiled. To the crowd's pleasure, the sword turned into a green pile of goo that had a look of joy in its black eyes.

"And Jerry!" Mark added.

Soon enough, the 20 contestants stared as Mark and Jon pulled in a flying tv.

"So here are the rules," Jon started. "1) There will be two teams of 10 we choose. Each week the team's leader changes according to the crowd's choice. Not only that, but every week as well, the team's executioner is chosen. What he or she can do is they can execute any team member the Leader deems a team threat or traitor. However, only the leader is told who this is."

"2)," Mark said. "Is that every week, each two teams will compete in a mini game of sorts. Now, in each minigame, there is an elimination rule. If that rule applies to any player, they are eliminated from the Contest. Speaking of which, 3) Is that while each week for the teams goes on, they can attack each other while surviving. If a teammate is killed, then sadly, thats final."

"Rule 4) Rule Breakers that are caught are killed quickly. And rule 5) Is that No players, under any reason, can attack the crowd. Are we good?" The contestants nodded. Jon smiled. "Great, Now, viewers, only one of these fellows can win this, and whoever does gets this!"

On the TV, A shining blue crystal is shown as Mark went on. "This is the Angel's Comet. This can grant you any wish you desire, and there are no limits at all! So...Here are our teams!"

Jon listed off the names. "Team A, or the League of Cool Guys, Or really, LOCG, consists of...Marilyn, Josephine, Nathan, Omega, Nell, Ryder, Osten, Blade, Sky/Adam and Sparklez/Jordan! You guys will head to the west side, or the Red Desert!" The newly formed LOCG gave a cheer as they all ran to each other. Omega let out a chucke as he smiled at the now unamused Joseph and Nathan.

Mark then continued. "Now, Team B, or the Mighty Awesome Gentlepeople, or MAG, will be formed by..I don't know why i need to bother, but anyway, Obsi, Jose, Aspen, Bonnie, Celestial, Sapphire, Emeralda, Kat, Raynia and Bajan/Mitch! You guys will be going to the Derpy Swamps in the east!" The new group MAG simply waved at each other as Celestial looked at the small glare Sapphire was giving him. Mark smiled.

"So, veiwers, go vote for the first leaders on each team! And special thanks to the Chairman for hosting the Traveller's Contest! Now Ready...Set...LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!"

Far away, in the airship, The Chairman himself smiled.

" _Its Finally Begun...Wonderful..."_

 _A/N; HURRAY! Its begun! So guys, go and cast your votes in the comments for the first leaders for LOCG and MAG! Welp, hope you guys liked this and if you did, review, favorite, follow, whatever! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	3. Chapter 1: Totally not Gurren Lagann

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! I'm back and (Hides in a bunker) Sorry for the lack of updates! Here's a free mooshroom. (Gives a mooshroom to everyone) Anyway...REPLIES!_

 _Lady A: Welp...You'll see!_

 _Guardianluver: Oh god! Ok, Emerelda will not die first! HALP! IMA SO SCARRED!_

 _Deadlycat44: Don't worry, he'll have all of his arrows!_

 _sonofdeath: OBJECTION! Its Rossome to you!_

 _BlazerodAtaxray:Welp, You'll see for yourself!_

 _Allergy Relief: I pmed you the info already...Herpaderp!_

 _Ravenstar: Ima take that cupcake review though!_

 _TheFanficCritic1337: Glad you liked it! And you know who the Chairman is? Its Batman...No lol :3._

 _Beansy: Thanks!_

 _HelloWorld: Your Welcome!_

 _Raiden the Oc; I choose you, Pikachu...wait wrong thing..Um...To the Crowd with you!_

Nell: _(Puts on a viking hat) This is our inside joke, the best inside joke...Stay Back! I have gardening tools!_

 _MidnightShard 99: Glad youre excited!_

 _DarkStarKing: Thanks for the offer man,but sorry, I think we have enough_

 _Anyway..._ _to the story! Ck...AWAYYYY! (Spins away)_

 _LOCG Base: The Red Desert:Day 1: Leader: ? Executioner: ?_

An hour after the opening ceremony, the new team was pointed off to the west, where a large red desert lied, stupidly named the Red Desert.

Omega, slightly ahead of everyone else, gave a wave as he stood upon a small sand dune.

"Hey guys! I think I found our base!" The group looked over and gasped.

Siting on some red sandstone, a large amount of red tents were place, each seemingly abe to hold two people. Standing out was a massive, triangular tent, that was placed a safe distance away from a large fire pit.

As Ryder looked around, the swordsman gave a cry as he pointed to a certain area.

"Whoa! Guys, I think we found our water source!" Nearby the campsite, a massive, pure river of flowing water was seen, a major relief from the red sands and occasional cactus.

The group heard a chuckle as Jon floated down, smirking.

"Welcome, Team LOCG! This, is your new home for the next few months or so. While we've provided you some shelter, a fire pit, and such, you must find your own food, water (Altough I thin you guys got that covered) and other things. You can farm, mine etc..You just need to find the right area for it." He chuckled.

"Alright, so first, as the producers and Chairman told me, the viewers want you guys to choose who is this week's leader! As leader,you represent your team, command them, assign them jobs, and conspire with the executioner to kill traitors! Speaking of which-"

Jon pointed to a wooden stand, where 2 red buttons lie.

"That button there, which can only be hit by the executioner and leader AT MIDNIGHT, calls in one of our employees to come in. Once you tell them who you want dead, our guy will give you a special, two time use weapon made for killing that certain person! kinda cruel really." He clapped his hands. "Now..Who wants to be leader?" He then laughed. "Oh, and you get these leader's clothes." Jon held up a red cape along with a shining pair of curved red sunglasses.

Sky walked from the group, looking proud.

"Seeing as I'm just so awesome-" He got a few laughs from the group. "I-"

"I Should be leader, given how I'm a bit more experienced with this stuff." Sky turned and glared as Jordan walked next to him, looking smug.

"Oh yeah, says the guy wth glasses!" Jordan laughed at this.

"You have glasses too Sky." Sky growled.

"S-Shut Up! I have more swag!" Jordan turned around and saw the group nodding

"He's right you know." Marilyn nodded. Jordan fumed.

"THAT'S IT!" Jordan gave a war cry as the two began to wrestle with each other around camp, comedic smoke obsuring the battle.

As Jon held his head, another group was having their own toubles.

 _MAG Base: The Derpy Swamps: Day 1: Leader: ? Executioner: ?_

"Ugh, this is a disaster!" Obsi said as Kat held her up in a surprising feat of strength.

Unlike the other team, MAG was having a rough time getting to their base in the dank green and brown swamps. To add onto the problem, some team members had problems with water...speaking of that...

"Hey Kat?" Kat looked up at Obsi. "How are you carrying me right now in water? Aren't you a robot?" While Kat nodded, she groaned as the water casued her insides to spark.

"Bah, i'll assist you." Surprisingly, Celestial swept in,carrying both women with one arm as he floated above the water. Luckily however, Bonnie, who was swinging from the vines of the swamp trees, giggled.

"Hey, i think I found our base!" The group sped up as the followed behind her. The MAG team let out a cry of joy as they saw, placed neatly on a dry piece of land in the middle of the swamp near a slightly cloudy stream, was their base camp.

In a similar design to LOCG's base, the only difference was the green hue of the tents...and a rather impatient Mark.

"There you guys are! It took you forever!Anyway, welcome to the Derpy Swamp! This is going to be your base for the next-" The group listened, slightly bored as Mark gave basically the same intro Jon did.

"-Anyway, Who will your leader be? Oh and check out this leader stuff!" Mark held up a brown Fez along with a green cape. "Pretty Neat!"

"I'll be the leader!" Mitch, Celestial and Sapphire all shouted.

Suddenly, the three turned and glared at each other.

"Hey, I should be leader as I'm a hunger games champion!" Mitch shouted. Celestial turned to him.

"Is that your best excuse! I'm a natural born fighter! I could beat all of you!" Sapphire scoffed.

"As if! My magic could freeze you in five seconds!" Celestial turned to her, his cape flying violently.

"Haha! Is that a challenge!?" As the three argued, Mark turned to the others.

"Um, Listen i know this sounds odd, but we actually planned for this. Um, Emeralda, do you want to be leader.?" The Kitsune nodded. "Dos anyone object?" No one answered as Mark placed the Fez on Emeralda.

"THE FIRST LEADER Of TEAM MAG IS EMERALDA! THE MAG LEADERSHIP CLOTHES HAVE BEEN GIVEN TO YOU!" The three arguing warriors stopped.

"What?!"Celestial shouted. Emerada shrugged, tieing the cape around her as she summoned an illusionary trumpet. Handing it to Bonnie, the small daredevil happily played it as Jose gave the kitsune a pat on the back.

"Hey good job! Don't worry, I'll try and get the othes to stop those three from messing with you." As he left, he whsipered something. "By the way, I think the rest of us agree that right now you're the best option...But i think Bonnie wants ducks in return...Oh spooky!" Emeralda looked at him oddly.

"Oh boy...this is going to be a long week..."She groaned as the rest of the group comically tried to hold Celestial, Mitch and Sapphire as the three yelled angerly

 _LOCG Base: The Red Desert: Day 1: Leader: ? Executioner: ?_

The group was still watching the two tubers fight. Nell gave a chuckle as she snuck past Jon. Meanwhile, Osten shook his head.

"Man, I believe this is getting out of hand. Do you believe that Ne-My God!" The redstone mastermind gasped as he saw Nell in the leader's clothes, her hair oddly adjusted in a spikey fashion.

"Don't believe in me Osten! Believe in the you that believes in me!"As Nell gave him a thumbs up, Osten laughed.

"HAHAHA! G-Guys, Look at this! AHAHA!" As the man giggled wildly, the rest of the group, including Jon and not including the two brawling tubers, looked over.

"...Nell for leader anyone?" Jon said, scratching his head, while the others watched in stunned silence. Omega shook his head, chuckling.

"I have no idea what's going on, But I like her style! I vote yes!" Soon, the group gave several chants of yes as Jon laughed.

"Haha, alright, any objections?" A cry was heard from the crowd above.

"RYDER!" A certain reviewer said. That reviewer gave out a cry as a certain Author guy slaps him.

"C'mon Raiden...Do it right!" The author guy then shouted happily. "RYYYDDEEEERRRRP!"

Jon looked up and facepalmed.

"oh boy...Anyway, this week's leader is NELL!...Man I don't even care anymore man. Go do your own stuff i'm , see ya, adios, Ech, whatever." Jon waved as he flew away. Sky looked from the fight and gaspd.

"What? Jordan I think we should-" A cracking sound was heard as Sky screamed. "MY NOSE! OW FU-"

 _A/N: :3 And there you have it! Nell and Emeralda are the first leaders! Next up, the first week gets started! Whoo! Welp I'm Out, Byez!_


	4. Chapter 2: The First Trial

_A/N: Heyoo! I'm back with another, long awaited chapter! Also, guess what? Its the First ever Supah week, so check out my bio for more info! Whoo! Lets get started! Also, no replies for today, as we need to get straight into the action!_

It was a bright sunny day upon the island the Traveller's Contest took place. At this very moment, flying above the island, floated a familiar announcer.

"Hello Everybody." Mark whispered into his mic as he looked over the island. "Its the been a few days since this Contest started and we are well into the first week...So get ready for a CHALLENGE!" As Mark shouted, the crowd erupted in slightly muffled cheers.

"Now lets be quiet as we go to Jon for our report."

Nearby, Jon stretched his arms as he floated upon his personal platform.

"Well Guys, not much has been happening, as it is the first week. But lets check with our teams, to see hw they're doing!"

 _LOCG Base: The Red Desert: Day 5: Leader; Nell Executioner: None_

Jon smiled as he floated above the base, watching as two figures below carried several buckets of water as the rest sat near a dim fighter. Jon gave a chuckle as he looked to the following camera crew.

"So, as you see here, the LOCG team is already starting to get to know each other. And look! Their Flame Happy leader, Nell, is leading the way!"

As said by Jon, the team was chatting as Adam and Jordan gave a simultaneous sigh as they set down their numerous buckets of water.

"I swear," Jordan said as he flopped down on his back. "This buckets of water weigh more than any amount of diamonds!" Sky simply groaned.

"Well, its you're fault we have to do this! My nose still hurts from 4 days ago..." The rest of the group laughed at this as Omega yawned, nudging Nathan, who was currently wrapped in a blanket of his own feathers.

"Hey Wingy, whats with you? You seem pretty grumpy! Why don't you tell your story like everyone else?" Omega chuckled as he pointed to the currently happy group.

"So you're telling me," Nell said, a skeptical grin on her face. "You lived most of your life out in the wild?"

Marilyn nodded, shrugging.

"Yep. And it looks like our mute friend led a similar life, judging from that backpack."

Joseph, somewhat stunned at the word Mute, nodded before smiling as she watched Blade pet her dog, Abra.

"Cute Dog..Abra,Right?" Joseph nodded at Blade's question as the team continued to chat. Nell cocked her head at the bucket of water before she screamed at Jordan and Adam.

"GET THOSE BUCKETS AWAY FROM THE VICTORY FIRE!" The two tubers jumped up, much to the amusement of the rest of the garoup, and began relocating the water.

Meanwhile, Jon simply laughed.

"This team is all fun and games, but are those crazy dudes at MAG doing Mark?"

 _MAG Base: The Derpy Swamp: Day 5: Leader: Emeralda Executioner: None_

Mark sweat dropped as he looked at how the MAG team was doing.

"Um...Uh..."

To Mark's shock, the entire camp was erupted into chaos. 3 sub-groups surrounded the middle of the camp as three figures hid up in a tree.

Mitch, wearing some red war paint, chuckled as Bonnie smiled behind him.

"We Shall defeat all of you, and I shall claim my title as the Leader of MAG!"

Saphire chuckled as Raynia simply sighed behind her.

"Please, if anything, I can beat all of you. I should've been the leader!"

However, both sides glared as Celestial chuckled, Kat and Obsi with him.

"Do you really think you can beat me?! It isn't all that simple!"

As he said this, Mitch gave a chuckle.

"I can't take you seriously with those two on your back, haha!"

Lo and behold, both Kat and Obsi were holding onto Celestial as Obsi let out a cry.

"Hey, you're not an enderman hybrid like me, so you have no idea how much it sucks to be touched by water! Plus,Kat's a robot."

Kat simply nodded as the group exchanged more words.

Meanwhile,, Emeralda, Jose and surprisingly Aspen sat in a tree, confused.

"This is ridiculous!" Aspen said, angry. "Just shut up and let Emeralda lead us!"

Jose nodded.

"Yeah, these guys have been rioting around since Emeralda was chosen as leader, its just absurd! I mean-"

Suddenly, interupting the fight, a bright red light appeared from the center of the island.

 _LOCG Base_

The LOCG team gazed upon the light, confused. However, Jon simply laughed.

"Finally, some action!" He looked down at the group as he pointed towards the center.

"Hey LOCG Guys! Its time for your first challenge, go go go!" The team jolted into action, Nell grabbing a stick before lighting it with her "Victory Fire" as the team ran towards the middle.

Moments later, both times sat together as they saw the two commentators descend from the sky.

Jon laughed as he saw the group.

"Welcome Teams! I assume you had a fun first week?" Several replies of "Yes", "No",and "Ech" were heard.

Mark chuckled.

"Welp, I hope you guysare ready, here comes the first challenge!"

Mark snapped his fingers as a rumbling was heard.

To the teams' shock, they watched as the center began to open up to show a long canal running straight from lowing tower to what seemed like the ocean, however, there seemed to be a dam preventing the water from flowing.

Jon chuckled as he began to introduce the challenge.

"Welcome to Water Dash, your first challenge. In this game, each team has starts all the way near the dam. In around 10 seconds, the dam closes and water is released. Mark?" He motioned for Mark to continue. The moustached announcer smiled.

"So, the object of this is to get to the end tower before you get sucked into the water. If you do that, you stay in the contest. But if you don't you are elimated from the game. And trust me, that water SUCKS! Its filled with plenty of nasty little monsters, so no swimming for you!" The crod laughed as Mark continued.

"it doesn't matter if you're last,just don't go into the water! Oh and the prize?" Mark snapped his fingers in joy as a billboard appeared behind him.

"A relocation to a brand new base area, including an iHop!"

The moment Mark said iHop, a man ran past the group.

"Yeah!" The figure was a grey skinned narwhal, his grey horn slightly crooked. However, the odd part was that his black eyes were not only high on his head, but they were facing two different directions. Adam groaned at this fact, facepalming.

"ROSS!" Both teams groaned, earning a chuckle from Jon as he continued.

"Haha, hilarious! Now go into position! Go!"

Moments later, all 20 contestants were ready, each nervous. Nell chuckled, holding her Victory Torch as Nathan prepped his wings.

Celestial scoffed before turning his head as he saw he was being nudged.

"WHAT?!" Omega laughed as he waved with a grin on his face.

"Hey, uh, just wanna let you know...You suck!" Pleased to see Celestial was rather angry, the amused swordsman smirkedas he prepared.

Mark grimmly chuckled as he lifted a flare gun into the air.

"Ready..." He looked at the groupbefore smiling.

"GO!" As the flare went into the air, exploding in a red mist, the 20 contestants went sprinting.

Seconds later, a clunk was heard as the dam slid down, allowing the water to pass by.

Celestial, ahead of the others, smirked as he hovered.

"This is just too-" He was stopped when he felt a rough poke.

As he turned he looked to see Omega stick his tongue out as he chuckled.

"So, Come here often Captain Planet?" Celestial fumed as he took out his sword.

"Its Captain Celestial, I mean Celestial-"He roared as he sw Omega laugh. "SHUT UP!"

He swung his sword as Omega blocked it, the two still ahead of the group without any effort.

Meanwhile, Jose chuckled as he fired some ice arrows at Blade in an attempt to keep the swordsman off Emeralda.

"Screw you Michael Jordan, i never liked Space Jam Anyway!" Blade randomly shouted as he dodged the arrow.

Meanwhile meanwhile (Lol), Kat and Obsi were currenlty panicking as the water closed in on them. Obsi swore as she held onto the fox bot.

"Darn it, alright Kat, hold on,time for some evasive actions!"

As Kat turned her head in confusion, the two suddenly disappeared in a mist of purple particles. Nathan, who was nearby, cocked his head before he ignored it and flew on.

Soon enough, the two re-appeared behind Omega and Celestial, Obsi wiping off some sweat.

While the others stood near the middle, Nell, Sky and Jordan, behind the rest, struggled to keep up. Well, when I say struggled, only Jordan did.

"Shut up!" The Captain said, breaking the fouth wall. For shame Sparklez!

Nell looked oddly at the tuber before laughing.

"Pshaw, this is easy! All we're ahead of the others, right Jordan?"

Adam nodded.

"Yeah, right Sparklez?"

Jordan simply gulped.

"Uh, guys, have you looked behind you yet?"

As the two turned, a pair of red eyes emeraged from the fast aproaching water.

It seemed fine until a voice derpily called out.

"Ima Squid! Yeah!"

Nell and Adam's face widened in horror as a derpy tentacled monster emerged.

Jordan laughed.

"Actually it isn't that bad right? Uh Guys?" As he turned his head, he saw the two screaming wildly, already for ahead of him. "Uh..."

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam shouted as he ran, his arms flailing.

"NOT THE VICTORY FLAME! PLZ!" Nell shouted, almost as loud as Adam as the two ran, Nell struggling to hold her torch.

Far ahead, as Celestial and Omega fought, the two cocked their heads.

"Um-" Omega mananged to say as his two teamates blazed past him.

The two fighters shrugged before continuing.

Far ahead, near the End Tower where a dock sat above the route, Mark watched from afar as Jon sat, relaxed.

Suddenly Mark gasped as he saw Nell and Adam run straight towards the tower.

However, the moment Jon got up in order to what was happening, the two LOCG Members already made it to the dock, panting.

"Um..." The two announcers said, stunned.

Moments later, Omega and Celestial arrived, still fighting before all but one arrived.

"Oh C'MON!" Jordan shouted as the waves followed him.

Nell waved to him as she shouted.

"You can do this Sperklez!" Jordan cocked his head, confused at the name before shrugging it off.

Luckily, Jordan jumped, shouting as he landed on the dock, mere moments away from getting swept away.

Mark chuckled as he clapped.

"And todays winner is...TEAM LOCG DUE TO NELL AND SKY ARRIVING FIRST!"

The crowd erupted into cheers along with the LOCG team as Team MAG groaned.

"Darn it!" Emerada said, angry at the loss.

Meanwhile, Nell gave a victory cheer as she held up her torch.

"WE'RE GOING TO iHOP GUYS!" The team cheered before a slapping noise was heard.

Everyone turned around as they saw Ross fall facefirst into the dock.

As an awkward silence followed, Ross raised his head from the floor.

"YEAH!"

 _A/N; And there you go. Yay iHop! :3 Oh, and send in challenges if you want too lolz! :D. Welp, I hope you like it, and if you did, do me a solid and review as well as favorite or follow, m'kay? 'kay! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	5. Chapter 3: The Terrors of IHop

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with the Contest! 1st. Oh God! The Failure! Sadly, Supah Week failed in the end...And its my fault as I was too lazy and tired after work, among other random things. 2nd, The special new stories will appear as soon as I can. If I'm lucky, i'll try to get one in today! ;3 Anyway, enjoy the chaptter!_

It was around an hour after the 1st task as the teams left the center. Unknown to them, however, a familiar figure watched, far away in his castle.

The Chairman smiled as he watched the results.

"Well Done...Well Done Indeed...But of course..."

The Chairman smiled as he pressed a button.

" _This is the Beginning!"_

 _LOCG Base: The Plains of iHop: Day 5.5 Leader: NEEELLLL! Executioner: None._

"Yeah!" The group groaned as Ross led them to the Plains Of IHop, or so they called it.

Nell sighed, although she smiled as she saw something over the distance.

"YASSSS!" As the group looked oddly at Nell, a gasp was heard as the group looked above the upcoming hill.

To their shock they saw, rather than tents, well made cabins, a large red cabin, another large fire pit and finally-

"Hey guys, welcome to the iHop base camp..for all your breakfest needs." The group turned to see two very bored looking men that Sky seemed to recognize.

"Steve?! Tyler!?"

The first one that spoke, Tyler, was a skinny guy with glasses and a messy brown beard, nodded tiredly. He adjusted his blue and white Uniform before sighing

"Yep. And its all STEVE'S FAULT!" The other man turned.

"Hey, listen, we needed a job, and it was either work here or become powerpuff girls!" The other man had brown hair and a rather odd expression on his face. With his black eyes, long mouth, and busy eyebrows all scrunched up, he literally looked like a skateboard. Similar to Tyler, Steve wore an IHop uniform.

Tyler nodded, lowering his head.

"Yeah...I don't want to be a powerpuf girl man...I'll ruin my street cred!" Steve sighed at this.

"Tyler, you don't have any street-"

The group left the two, everyone already in the IHop in a surprisingly orginized line...with Ross in the front.

 _MAG Base: The Derpy Swamp; Day 5.5 Leader Emeralda Executioner: None_

 _"_ This is a load of Garbage!"

The MAG Team, angry at their defeat, groaned as Mitch ranted.

"Now you listen here! None of you did anything useful!" He pointed to Celestial, Sapphire and Emeralda.

"You Celestial just fought with a NORMAL Swordsman and couldn't beat him!"

He then turned to Sapphire.

"Your magic did nothing! Hell, did you even use it!?"

He finally turned to Emeralda.

"And you! You didn't lead us at all! And-" He glared as he saw the kitsune writing in a book.

"Hey, are you even listening to me!? Hello! Earth to-"

Mitch groaned as a hammer hit his head, knocking the frustrated warrior unconscious.

Emeralda's hammer disappered, its particles flying back into the kitsune's pen before she sighed.

"All right..Listen up!" The group turned, curious.

"I am SICK and TIRED of you guys fighting!" She shouted, raising her fist.

"I usually never get bad, but its been a long week with you guys! If you all think you're leaders, stop bickering, and prove you aren't 5 year olds!"

A gasp was heard in the group as they watched, awed. Emeralda continued, fuming.

"I know well I didn't want to be later, but damn it I'll try to be a good one! We lost today because of dumb luck! The other team didn't even cooperate! It was only because Sky and Nell were afraid of water, and ran! So next time, lets work, TOGETHER!"

She sighed, facepalming.

"Listen Guys, I just want all of us to get along, and survive! We will no be the first guys out, Ok!? We are Team MAG, the strongest, toughest team ever! So instead of acting like children...except Bonnie, as well...She's actually a child."

Bonnie smiled.

"Its true!"

The group laughed as Emeralda continued.

"So lets win next time! Alright!?"

A silence was heard, before Jose and Aspen began to clap.

Slowly, the entire group clapped, even Mitch, who was crying from the speech...or the hammer...not too sure there.

However, as they walked back, a thundering sound was heard.

Across the island, the groups looked up at the sky, now a grey-ish dark.

Jon smiled nervously.

"So guys, it seems the Chairman has activated our first event!"

An airship arivved, before dropping three boxes. A rumble was heard as three figures left the now opened box.

LOCG, watching the nearby floating tv, gasped.

"Oh boy.." Omega groaned.

Meanwhile with MAG, the group gasped, Bonnie whimpering.

"Oh no,oh no oh no!"

Jon smiled as he began to shout.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, its time for the first event! Lets say our warm hello to these insane monsters, Its the first asset of the contest, its-"

"THE ENDER TEMPLARS!"

 _A/N; What are the Ender Templars? You'll see next time. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next will be awesome! So, do the usual, review,favorite etc and tell your friends the glory of this fic! Lol jk, but i do hope you like it! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	6. Chapter 4: Fear the Reaper

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, I'm finally back and I also got back into the grove of things, so get ready for more updates. And before I go on, check out my newer story, Beyond the Union. I know I'm lame for promoting my own story, but if you like that kind of anime stuff, you'll like it! :D Welp, heres the replies!_

 _guardianluver: Yep, Emeralda has seized control, much to the anger of Celestial (And Allergy Relief. Where are you Medicine Guy! D:)_

 _SonOfDeath: And you shall find out who these evil guys are soon enough!_

 _Deadlycat44: Don't worry, MAG will have its own you tubers companions soon! Oh and here's a tyler. (Tyler: Why am I even here?)_

 _Midnightshard99: Welp, get ready for some awesome Emeralda and Asset fights...Maybe...Maybe..._

 _Nell: i am hilarious and you will laugh at everything I say Nell Sama Sempaii kun...Rwar._

 _RaidentheOc: Happy? ;D_

 _Helloworld: Welp, You'll have fun with this chapter!_

 _WizardofEnder007: You already know the answer. :3_

 _And now that thats over, DISCLAIMER: Some serious fights may occur! Welp, lets GOOOOO!_

 _The Arena: Asset 1: Status:...Launched._

Omega, watching the screen along with the rest of the LOCG team grimmanced as they saw the figures.

"Damn.." Omega swore much to the shock of his comrades. "This will be a tough fight..."

The MAG team, however, seemed oddly prepared, Celestial, Mitch and Sapphire smirking as Obsi laughed.

"Hey boss," she said, surprising Emeralda with the title. "We'll beat these suckers, right?"

The kitsune nodded with a smile.

"But of course! Its time for the MAG team to show their strength!" The group cheered as they watched Mark introduce the new threat

"The main attack force of the Ender Templars are the two Ender Knights, menancing monsters, am i right?"

The Two Ender Knights were identical, tall, thin and black creatures with glowing purple eyes. The knights were oddly skeletal around the mid-section, compared to their bulky shoulders. In true knight fashion,the creatures had a small purple cape, stood straight up, and held a massive purple sword. This sword, specifically a broadsword, was held in the hans of the knights, producing several purple particles that seemd to spread across the ground before dissolving. Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, word to everyone, these two and their boss were VERY, VERY hard to catch. Oh and those swords? Those ain't for show, they will cut you to tiny, purple pieces!"

He chuckled as he motioned to the final, center figure.

"Oh now this guy, THS GUY! He's the insane, crazy, flying killer, this is your own personal teleporting nightmare,this is...The ENDER REAPER!"

The Ender Reaper seemed oddly...twitchy compared to its allies. While it seemed similar to the Knights, being large, black and somewhat skeletal, if one looked closely, they would realize how deadly it truly is. Its black chest was a lot more skeletal, while at the same time lacking the bulky shoulder plates and the thin legs...or any legs really. With these facts, its large, flapping black wings and massive purple scythe made it seem t the contestants that an angry god of death had come to murder them.

"Well thats probably the case," Mark said, breaking the fourth wall...and not for the last time.

The man continued, shifting as he looked at the assets.

"So these...monsters, and their master, the End Reaper, have one goal: Murder the crap out of all of the contestants! The good news? You can kill them and they won't all come at you. Each knight will go to each camp to attack, while the Reaper...Waits here i guess. i dunno why. Maybe he's tired, i dunno..."

As he rambled on, Jon,calling out via a radio due to his odd absence, gave a groan

"Ech, BEGIN!"

Within moments, the two knights disappered and the Reaper flew, watching the events to come while night descended upon the island...

 _LOCG BASE: The iHop Plains. Status: Under Attack._

The LOCG team prepared themselves, circling around the fire as each member aimed their weapons at the advancing darkness.

"Alright guys!" Nell said, a sword and a torch in her hands as she seemed oddly serious.

"I want everyone ready, and on their guard! We know it can teleport so be ready for any-"

As Nell spoke, a crackling was heard from te fire behind them. Jordan turned his head, only to gasp as he lept out of the way of a massive purple sword.

The group turned as they saw the Ender Knight teleport and leap from the fire, Osten shooting an arrow as the knight teleported.

Ryder and Blade, the two back to back, swung their sword as the knight teleported arond the two, dodging each of the attacks before lifting Ryder up.

"Ryder!" Blade shouted before he charged.

The knight threw his hostage at the swordsman as the two barreled past the hills. The knight cocked its head before teleporting behnd Sky, only to get blocked by Omega and Nell.

"Stay back you damn teleporting beast!" Omega shouted as he kicked the knight from under his feet, tripping the creature and allowing Omega to quickly cut its left shoulder before teleporting.

 _MAG Base: The Derpy Swamps: Status: Under Attack_

Unlike LOCG, the other team seemed to fair well, hiding ontop of the trees.

The Ender knight groaned as it steped into one of many puddles, only to teleport to a tree and get slashed by Raynia.

The creature seemed heavily damaged, indicating that this has gone on for some time.

"Boss!" Emeralda turned her head as Sapphire called out.

"Yeah?"

The witch chuckled.

"The beast seems to be weak, and i think that if we charge, it would be overwhelmed!"

Celestial smirked, laughing as he kicked the teleporting Enderknight away.

"Hah, like that would work! But since the 'Boss' likes it, i have a idea: How about all the ranged people stay up here while the melee warriors dispatch this brute?"

Emerada nodded as Sapphire huffed.

"Alright, you heard the...thing? What are you anyway Celestial?"

The "Thing"groaned.

"Just go!"

Obsi, Kat, Raynia, Mitch, Celestial and finally Emeralda, the so called Melee warriors despite some being magic masters, jumped onto the Knight as it screeched, teleporting before Obsi teleported herself, stabbing the creature in the back a few times before the Ranged specialists shot, injuring the knight.

As it groaned, it was pinned down, with Jose's spiked arrows holding the beast in place.

Emeralda smirked as she held the sword to the knight's neck.

"See, this is why you don't mess with Team-"

A slice was heard, before blood splattered onto the ground. Emeralda screeched as she curled up, Celestial stabbing the creature's head before kicking the sword away.

Jose shivered as he ran up to his leader, her fez lying bloodstained on the ground as she whimpered.

"E-Em? A-A-Are you-" Emeralda gave another screech as she unfolded, the crowd and the group letting out a gasp as they saw the bloody stumps of Emeralda's legs.

Mark gapsed as he held up his radio.

"Hello, this is Mark! I need a para-medic fast! No, this won't kill her, so its allowed, now go!"

Mark shivered before he held up his mike, shaking.

"U-Uh, hello everyone...Um, as you see, one of the contestants is injured, but we will have a team heal her up. She will not leave the contest, but if she asks too, we will let her while also giving her some medical assistance. We also want to announce our death terms..Jon?"

He turrned as the screen next to him shown Jon in front of a large,tube like machine.

"Um so yeah..if a contestant dies, which will happen, they will safely respawn and all injuries will repair...including loss of limbs...Uh..There you go..."

 _LOCG Base_

Nell looked up, sighing as she heard the good news and that Emeralda will be treated.

She turned to see Jordan stab the knight, its body and sword teleporting away before a screech was heard, signifying its death.

Omega laughed.

"Well, there you have it! It may have been tough, but lets hope Emeralda heals up right? I'm glad we're all r-"

A whistling noise was heard a purple object flung past, slicin through Omega's left arm as he let out a cry, dropping his sword.

Nathan looked at the sky as The Ender Reaper held his blood stained scythe, a rumbling noise echoing.

The angel turned as he saw Osten, Tyler and a medic try and close the wound.

"Alright guy, calm down, it'll heal up!" Tyler, who was hiding in the iHop, said.

"Y-Yeah.I'll try and build you a new one! Oh, hey, maybe when we see them next I can offer to build Emeralda a new pair of legs!" Osten said, wrapping the wound before running off to build some blueprints...and also get more bandages.

Omega, despite his pain, smiled.

"Y-Yeah...You do that, Engie..."

The swordsman groaned again as Nathan grunted, looking at the Reaper.

"You-You-"

 _MAG Base_

Celestial swore, his sword out, covered in purple blood as he looked at the Reaper.

"I-I wanted to defeat him, not get One upped by a low class Skeleton! You...You must-"

Celestial flew, his sword out as he yelled.

"DIE!"

"DIE!" Nathan shouted, his wings unolding as he sped towards the reaper, glowing a bright yellow.

The Reaper blocked Celestial's sword before yelling as Nathan punched his wings, his fist ingulfed in light.

As it turned, Celestial kicked the creature up, Nathan firing a few bolts of light.

The Two nodded before they screamed, racing towards the falling reaper.

"DIE!"

The Reaper screamed as Celestial's glowing cosmic sword and Nathan's glowing, holy one pierced its skull, causing it to explode in a mass of yellow and purple particles..

As the two flew down, the sun began to rise, the day brightening as the crowd celebrated the death of the Ender Templars.

 _A/N: And so there you have it! What an outcome!What will happen next? Will Emeralda remain leader? Will Omega have a new arm? Will Osten be able to build new limbs for everyone? And what will happen in the Traveller's Contest!? Find out next time! So do a solid a review/favorite or follow! And here's the question of today: What assets that haven't been seen in the trailers do you guys want? Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	7. Chapter 5: Rebuilding

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings, Ck here with another episdoe/chapter of the Contest! YAY! 1st order of business: Check out my bio for the new, actual schedule...and other stuff. 2nd order: Our awesome new cover with Emeralda, Omega, Celestial and NELLL! Is created by guardianluver or iampusheenthecat on deviantart! You go Guardian! 3rd Order: I kept calling Osten Daniel for some reason. Its fixed now though. Now...REPLIES!_

 _guardianluver: Please don't murdle me, I need my spleen! It needs to do...whatever the heck a Spleen does._

 _Lady A: Don't you fret! (Pulls a lever as an explosion occurs...and then suddenly tacos.) There we go. All problems are solved. That'll be 80 of whatever currency we have...You know what, #coins for no reason. Give me all your coins! All of them_

 _ShadydaPirateFox: Sure! ;3_

 _Deadlycat44: Well, you'll see!_

 _NELLLLL!: :3 Its too late! Slowly..you'll be infected...with the Derp disease...or something, I dunno. Thats what my doctor told me. What was his name? Ross? I dunno. Weird guy too. What was he again? A unicorn? Sloth? WHALEESSSSSS!?_

 _RavenstarisAwesome: Could be mitch. Could be Celestial. Could be anyone._

 _Helloworld: Well, you'll be pumped for this chapter!_

 _TheFanficCritic: Yes, omega did indeed lose an arm. Oh no. -_-_

 _Demor Hower Eh, I'm willing to take some huge risks. Later on, several characters will not have a pleasent time in the game, I assure you. So a warning there._

 _AllergyRelief: Curses! I'll never know what that guy is! O-O And also the Ender Reaper survived because hes magical. Everythings magical. I'm magical...Equality_

 _Raiden the Oc: Ryderp may or may not be important soon._

 _Midnightshard99; Welp, Glad you like it!_

 _Welp, Here we GOOOOOOOO!_

 _LOCG Base: IHop Plains: Leader: Nell_

 _"AHHHHHHH!"_

A scream echoed throughout the Plains, as all but Omega and Osten stood outside the main tent, cringing as Omega screamed again.

Moments passed, before Osten and a paramedic walked out, both looking tired.

As the rest of LOCG expectantly looked at the two, Osten sighed.

"He'll live, but it'll take some time for him to adjust to his new arm. However, while we have enough spare parts to help out the MAG guys...I don't know if they'll accept our h-"

A chucke was heard as Omega, a cloth over his left arm, limped towards.

"Go kid. Show them that you want to help. I'll survive, I've been in worse situations..I think." Osten looked at him reluctantly.

"But Omega, are you-"

The swordsman chuckled again, despite the pain.

"GO! Save the fox, be a hero, and let the legend come to life..or soemthing. I dunno, Ryder? Wait, Are you Ryder? I-"

The medic escorted the delerious Omega with a sheepish shrug.

"He's fine, just that he lost a lot of Blood. We'll keep you informed on his condition." A sigh of relief came from the group, before Osten turned towards everyone.

"Alright guys...I'm going to the MAG Base."

A look of shock was cast upon the group before Nell stepped up.

"You want to help Emeralda right? Be the hero Omega wants you to be? Well, Its not fair if you get all the fun!"

Ryder and Blade stepped up as well, the two swordsmen smiling.

"Yeah, us Musketeers gotta stick together, am I right?" Ryder chuckled.

Osten chuckled.

"Thanks guys..However...we have a problem."

The group was silent as Osten continued.

"Well...The machines and other materials can only be carried so far, and the Swamp isn't the best place for an operation, So we have to meet in the Center. I need someone to go and-"

"Tell us MAG guys? We've got you covered."

The group jumped as they saw Obsi hang from a branch.

As the group stared,Obsi chuckled.

"The guys sent me to ask you to help out the Boss, but it seems you already want to help us anyway! I'll get Emeralda and an escort to meet you."

As she teleported away, Osten, Nell, Blade and Ryder already began to gather their supplies for their mission.

 _MAG Base: The Derpy Swamps: Leader: ?_

Obsi gasped as she teleported back, barely touching one of many puddles as she began to walk towards her allies.

"Damn it, why do we have to be in the sucky water base..." As she walked by, She was Mitch and Celestial shouting as Aspen and Jose stood over a sleeping Emeralda.

"What's the news Obsi?" Jose nervously asked, as Aspen silently stood guard.

The ender-hybrid gave a grin.

"We didn't even need to ask them: They want to do it anyway!"

A cheer went throught the group, aside from Mitch and Celestial, as Obsi continued.

"However. Their mechanical guy wants Emerada and some escorts to meet them in the center, as the swamp is WAY too dirty for such an operation. So...Who's going with 'Emmy'?"

Without hesitation, Jose, Aspen and-

"Kat?" Jose cocked his head in confusion at the fox robot, before shrugging.

"Well, Ok then...I dunno." As the three began to slowly move Emeralda, Obsi cringed as she looked over to see Mitch and Celestial still arguing.

"Um, Raynia? The heck's going on?"

The Necromancer turned to face her as she sighed.

"Well, with Emmy injured, those two instantly jumped to become the leader...Well, more like Mitch jumped and Celestial wanted to act as a temporary one. Personally, I'll side with our...whatever he is friend for today."

Meanwhile, far away from the Contest, the Chairman scowled.

"No no no! Where's the fun of these two working together?! AHH!" The man slammed his fists against a button as he smirked.

"Lets hope this spices things up...Hahahaha, _HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _A/N: Oh noes, what will happen? Bad things? Maybe? ;3 Sorry for the delay, and I really hope you guys like this short filler-esqe chapter. lol. And if you did somehow like it, do the usual, Review, Favorite, Follow, and maybe even check out my other stories? If you want? ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	8. Intermission: Hey its those Guys!

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another chapter...although it won't be your average Chapter, no! We've got some intros to show that some people will LOVE! ;3 So, some news. 1) I've got a poll up,so vote on what you want as a new side story! 2) Well...You'll see! 3) Check out mai stories, ohmiguwd! ;3 Its so weird to purposely mess up words. Anyway...TO THE REPLIES! (Also, insert usual disclaimer here.)_

 _Shady: Thanks!_

 _Guardian: Who knows, maye Emmy might take back control! :3 or not and someone becomes an evil dictator. i dunno._

 _Midnight: The power of teleportation tho._ _._

 _Deadly: Oh darn they found out (half of)my plan! AHH! (Jumps out a window)_

 _Me: Here we go...(Takes a deep breath)_

 _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!: :3 Oh boy. And yus, Ross is da best narwhal._

 _Helloworld: Trust me,you'll see some cool stuff soon from all the ocs, and some of the stuff you mentioned may have been part of my evil plan! (Ok maybe not the shipping...or is it? :D Yes actually...or not...YOU DECIDE!)_

 _SonOfDeath: THE BUTTON!_

 _Wizard: i have no sides, as I made them! I own all of you! Muhahahahahahah! Yeah, no!_

 _Pixel; Trust me, Bonnie as well as everyone else will have plenty of time in the spotlight. However keep in mind that Emmy, Nell, omega, and daniel are mostly seen due to their odd ability to work perfectly for the plot. So don't think I'm biased, as Bonnie soon will be able to defeat ALL PUNY MORTALS! MUHAHAHAHAH! :3_

 _Raiden: Oh Dear -(Explodes because too many randoms: RIP Ckbrothers: He likes tacos and did a thing...Yeah no.)_

 _ON TO DA CHAPTAH! I don't know why i did that. :3 Anyway...HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

 _Location: Unknown Airship_

Far away from the chaos of the Contest, a group of 3 sat, worried as their Airship glided above the ground.

"Are you sure we should go through with this? The Chariman has tons of powers..." A female voice said somewhat worried as another girl chuckled.

"C'mon, Nya, We've got this in the bag, Nya!" Unlike the first voice, this one seemed alot more cheery, with an odd preference to say Nya. ( _A/N: The moment you saw Nya,you old fans know who it was, don't you? ;3 Heheheheheh! )_

A male voice chuckled.

"Hey, i agree with Minty here! We've got this in the bag, Team Ck! So stop worrying so much Eve! And someone, PLEASE! Turn the lights on!" With that, the lights flickered on as the 3 figures were revealed.

The first woman as a tall, pale and curvey woman who seemed around the age of 20. She brushed her long blond hair out of her brown eyes, before going to adjust her white scarf. Her brown sweater and pants somehow refused to hide in the darkness unlike her black boots. The woman fumbled around with her white birch staf before sighing.

"Nya!"The other woman, Minty giggled as the lights turned on. Unlike her comrades, Minty was some sort of fox woman, a full humanoid fox unlike the similar kitsune Emeralda. Her bright white fur seperated her from the dark along with the red fur along her neck and torso. Her glowing yellow and pink eyes brushed a stray piece of her white hair out of the way as she adjusted her baggy red tank top and white short shorts, her white and red tail poking out. She quickly put on a red-headband before playing with a pair of curved, red knives,making sure to avoid her large, round belly.

"C'mon Minty,at least be somewhat serious," The only man said. "You're pregnant, and i pretty sure a pregnant fox lady with a knife is not a good idea!"

The other woman laughed.

"Man Charlie, i never seen you try and _stop_ one of these silly acts before!" The man snorted.

"Oh c'mon Eve!" As Charlie chuckled, he truly felt happy as his messy brown hair kept in its somewhat Bowl cut like state. His glowing blue eyes stared around as he smiled, before patting the thin, handleless crytsal blue sword at his side, the words _Aura Shard_ enrgaved in a glowing white. He shifted around in his silver armor,the white and blue cross symbol on his back remaining where it was. He attempted to take it off, but groaned as it got caught on his blue t-shirt. He bent down, his brown pants slightly sagging as he picked up a silver crown, placing it on his head as the blue gem in the middle sparkled.

"Anyway," The man clapped. "What's our plan?" He looked at the two expectantly.

Minty smiled as she sat down.

"I say, Nya, we go and beat the Chairman's nya, ass, then save the people, nya!"

However Eve shook her head.

"No no no, that could endanger the Contestants, and the everyone else there. We should save everyone, then focus on eliminating the Chairman?"

As Minty began to go in with a witty resort, Charlie chuckled.

"Welp, I don't why we can't do both at the same time?" The two looked confused as he continued.

"See,I have some files on possible Contestants,and I could try and recruit them to infiltrate the Contest. In the mean time, we could slowly attack the Chairman's bases in order to distract him. Once the Contestants escape, our Team can go in for the kill."

"The kill, Nya." Minty repeated,nodding her head.

Eve quickly smiled.

"I'll go find some recruits!" As she ran off, a monotone voice called out to them.

"Guys?" Charlie sighed.

"Yeah Sips?"

A grey skinned man with black eyes, messy black hair and a white and blue spaceman outfit approached them.

"You might wanna see whats going on with the Contest!"

Charlie and Minty looked at the Tv, before gasping.

" _That Damn...CHAIRMAN!"_ Charlie screamed as he looked upon the TV to see a horrific sight.

 _A/N: Ohh! What did Charlie see? Speaking of Charlie...Holy Balls, the Power Trio is here! ;3 Finally!_

 _Minty:Yeah Nya!_

 _Me: And now Minty can talk in the AN! ;3 Anyway, here's some notes. 1) My ocs will be supporting characters. This isn't their story, its your oc's, so for now, enjoy! 2) OCS! So, if you haven't heard, i'm accepting 3 new ocs for the RescueTeam, however, it can only be from people who haven't sent an oc yet. Use the forum from the trailer! So there. :3 Welp, if you liked this, do the usual, favorite, follow, review, and checkout my other stories, yadayada. ;3 Welp I'm-_

 _Minty: Nya!_

 _Me: (sighs)-out...Byez!_


	9. Chapter 6: Gone, and Fallen

_A/N:Heyoo My Siblings! Did ya miss me? ;3 So first, sorry for the whole collab thing. i mean im still doing it, but i won't pull another stunt like that again. Second! This will feature the first death of the story. I was going to hold off for a bit, but sadly it seems the OC"s creator has become ...hard to work with. Next up, expect two updates this week! ;3 Also...HOLY SHIT 100 REVIEWS! :3! YUS! TACOS FOR ALL! ;3 Still need some ocs for the little Rebellion party thing hinted at last chapter. If you sent an oc already, i might accept another. Anyway, off to the replies!_

 _Guardian: I'll let minty answer this._

 _Minty: I'm doing great nya! ;3_

 _TheDiamondArcher: It starts TODAY! NOW FOR ONLY 8 coinS!_

 _TheFanficCritis: Minty?_

 _Minty: Nya to you sir!_

 _Nell: So many memories. ;3 Glad you like the DREAM TEAM! ;3_

 _Deadlycat: welp. He's done a bad. ;3_

 _Raiden the Oc: Man, poor Ck guy. How derpy he was. ;3 Oh wait i'm right here._

 _Wizard: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!_

 _Pixel: Yus. I'm evil dude._

 _Ckbrothers: Hey hey hey! Who are you, and why are you advertising on my story? Wait lol. Thats me. ;3_

 _SonofDeath: Congratz on being the 100th review, extra tacos for you!_

 _Welp, lets do this. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

 _LOCG Base: iHop Plains: Leader Nell._

Nathan sighed, surpirsed how crazy the first week was already. Two people had already come close to dying, and monsters have viciously attacked them. Now here they are, having their leader and some others to work with some MAG guys to fix up their own crippled leader.

He began to wonder, deep in thought, as he scratched his wings.

" _What..What has happened to my sister? Will I be able to save her?...What's the point really? I'm against heroes..Ah, forget it."_ He shrugged off his own problems as he sat down, watching with the others the large floating screen that shown Nell, Osten, Blade and Ryder jogging towards the middle, each carrying several back-packs filled with different materials.

Ross, along with the rest of the iHop crew, jumped as Mark quietly flew up to them.

"Hey listen, one of the Medical Advisors told me to tell you that they want you to deliver Team MAG some special coffee I got in order to calm them down."He held up a box as he shrugged.

" Think you can handle that?"

Ross saluted as he quickly went a small boat, carrying the box with him, as he sat, waiting.

Tyler sighed as he sat down next to him and paddled.

"Damn it, why do i always have to work around here?"

Moments later, the boat was speeding towards the MAG Swamps as Team LOCG looked anxiously at the screen.

 _Arena Center_

Nell and the rest quickly burst out of the dense forest as they saw Kat, Jose and Aspen carry Emeralda through the woods.

"Hey guys!" Ryder waved as Osten and Nell quickly set to making a tent and bed as Jose jogged over.

"Seriously, thank you so much for doing this!" Jose chuckled to his "enemy team" as Kat quickly placed Emeralda on the bed, Aspen sighing.

Osten went up to the MAG team as Nell finished with the tent.

"Whats her status?" Osten said, literally shaking Jose.

"I-She seems to be calm, but her legs still somewhat bloody,and-and-"

Aspen finished for him.

"And we don't know how much blood lefther system."

Osten sighed nervously. He beckoned Kat over as he slipped on some gloves.

"Alright, Kat I need you to help me out, as your robotic body is perfect for prevetning the spread of any germs. Follow me."

"Alright..."Kat said, in her glitchy voice, surprisng everyone with the first words she said all week.

As the two went into the tent, Nell and Jose began some small talk as Blade, Aspen and Ryder stood quietly, cautious.

"Hows it like at MAG?" Nell said, curious.

Jose sighed,before chuckling.

"Chaos. We've got a lot of lovable bozos but...we also have some pretty ambitious people...Like Mitch and Celestial. I think those two are still arguing as we speak!"

 _MAG Base: The Derpy Swamps. Leader: Undecided_

Just as Jose claimed, the two were still arguing over who should act as the new leader.

"Listen," Celestial said. "As much as i hate to admit it, we need a new leader while Emeralda heals up. The only one here capable of being a good, mature ( _A/N: Hah! Sorry, a little in-joke. Lol.)_ leader is me! Plus, you would just go out and attack the people who so happen to be helping us."

"Well Bub," Mitch growled, "I may not have your fancy powers,but i still know how to lead! Those LOCG guys could just kill Emmyas we speak! I-"

"DAMN IT ROSS! WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP?!" An angry shout was heard from the river as MAG looked curiously at Tyler and Ross as they paddled through the stream...Ok its a lie, only Tyler paddled.

"I don't feel like it." Ross said, smiling.

Tyler growled as they stopped.

"Eh, whatever. Lets just get this over-"

"GET YOUR FREE COFFEE!" Ross said as he held up the box, oddly wearing a top hat. "IT'LL KEEP YOU CALM!"

Instantly, Celestial, Mitch, and everyone but Bonnie and Obsi ran up to grab a cup of coffee, literally downing it in one gulp.

Bonnie, feeling tired, decided to ignore her suddenly active teamates as she decided to climb up in a tree and take a nap.

Obsi looked curiously at the suddenly hyper Celestial.

"HEY TEAM MAG!" He said quickly. "WANNA TRY SOMETHING REEEEEEAAAAAALLLY FUN?!"

Obsi looked in shock as he saw Celestial raise his sword in the air as the others followed suite.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Instantly, within seconds, the majority of MAG ran off as Celestial screamed about going on an adventure with a Stickman.

"Um..." Obsi could only watch in confusion as she saw them run off, as Bonnie quietly rested.

 _Island Center_

Meanwhile, the temporary alliance was all sitting down in worry as they heard Emeralda give quick, tired sobs as Osten shook.

"She's..She's having some sort of nightmare...What the hell?" He looked over at the confused Kat as Emmy shook in her sleep.

"Kat, hand me some low quality tranqs."

The android nodded as Osten administered the medicine as Emeralda went peacefully quiet.

Osten sighed,before shaking his head.

"Oh boy...sorry Emeralda." He lifted up the sheets, ignoring the awkward situation as he began to work on attaching the two robot legs next to him.

Outside, however, Nell cocked her head as she heard some noise from the forest.

Suddenly, from the darkness, an arrow flew by, Jose grunting as it grazed his arm, before he fell on the ground.

"Jose!" Aspen and the rest quickly ran up to the wounded warrior, the LOCG Guys pulling out their weapons as Aspen kneeled and looked over Jose.

"AHA! I KNEW IT!" From the opposite direction, the majority of Team MAG watched, their faces mixed with disgust. Mitch smirked.

"THEN WE HAVE NO CHOICE! THEY ATTACKED OUR TALL GUY! TEAM MAG..." Celestial shouted, still hyper. "ATTACK!"

Aspen struggled to bring Jose into the tent as Nell and the others ran around screaming as numerous attacks were launched at them.

Osten looked nervously as he finished patching up the sleeping Emmy.

"What's going on out there?"!" The Mechanic shouted as Aspen put Jose lying down besides the bed as Kat instantly went to removing the arrow.

"I dunno!?" Aspen said, oddly worried. "An arrow was shot at Jose from God knows where, and Celestial came all hyper with the others just as this happened, and now they're attacking!" However, the group in the tent all shivered as they heard the heavy beat of a pair of wings.

Nathan sped by, cutting Raynia with a blade of light as he shouted,rage in his eyes.

He silently began to attack his foes, the more mortal team members fleeing as Nathan suddenly began to laugh.

"Its, its all just a game to you, isn't it everyone!" His eyes seemed blood-shot, as he slashed Mitch.

"You all think this is funny?! I have my own goals!" He shouted again as Sapphire's magic was blocked.

"WELL TOO FUCKING BAD FOR YOU! I KNOW I WON'T WIN! I NEVER HAVE! SO ITS TIME FOR ME TO STOP BEING AN ANGEL...AND KILL YOU ALL! FOR MY SISTER!"

Nathan wildly slashed at everyone near him, before Celestial floated above him, oddly quiet.

"And i thought you would make a good ally...Insane Scum-bag." Celestial muttered as he kicked down the now fallen Angel, Nathan clawing at him wildly.

"I DON'T CARE HOW FAR I'VE FALLEN! FORGET DOING THIS FOR JUSTICE! WHEN I'M DONE KILLING YOU ALL, I'LL WISH FOR MY OWN SLAVES! ALL OF YOU GIRlS WOULD MAKE GREAT SLAVES!"

The crowd watched, disgusted as Nathan's wings turned a dark black as he began to claw at Celestial.

The entity mumbled as he shot a beam of purple energy, the angel shrugging it off despite his now missing left hand as he cut Celestial's cape.

Celestial finally snapped at this as he took out his sword.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SCUM!" He charged at the fallen angel, as the rest of the world watched in shock.

For at that moment, Nathan Prescott The Fallen Angel's head fell to the floor, before disappearing in a shower of pixels along with the rest of his body.

 **Nathan Prescott-Status-Killed.**

A voice boomed as Nathan disapppered. The world was silent as Celestial panted, before a slow clap was heard.

"Bravo..Bravo." The world looked at the largest screen in the area as a hooded figure clapped, black smoke emitting from its body.

 _The Chairman._

The man chuckled at every one's shock.

"Surprised? You should be. Today is the day the true battle starts," He laughed.

"People will die, which is sad." He mocked a crying motion before continuing.

" _And some don't get the chance to come back."_ The crowd gasped as Teams LOCG and MAG looked in stunned disbelief.

"Since Nathan has...fallen, I took the liberty of not allowing his soul to respawn." He mocked a sense of compassion before smirking as everyone looked in shock.

" In this Contest, I shall decide who has the right to live...or die. At this very moment, I hold the world hostage. At a moment, I can kill you all. Not even Notch himself is safe from this game of mine."

As a cry of outrage was heard, the Chairman laughed.

"Of course, i am not without compassion. I will let Nathan's sister live, although...I decided to rewrite her for her own good. She's different, and MINE. Continuing, I will let the oh so faithful crowd to live freely in the stadium, with free food and hotels. However...If we catch you leaving...you will , I might add."

He smirked.

"And finally, Team LOCG and Team MAG. Enough of this 'friendship' nonsense. You will fight and die for my amusement. Simple as that."

He gave a final chuckle as he looked at their shocked faces.

"Let the angel serve as a warning..."

" _This is my game, my rules. Welcome, to my , to the Traveller's Contest. Have fun."_

 _A/N: Soo...Nathan's dead. #NoRegrets. Anyway, as you saw, this story is suddenly turning dark and spooky! Will the Chairman get away with his scheme? Who is he? How will Teams LOCG and MAG fare against this cruel game? And how is the Chairman holding everyone hostage? I know. Do you? ;3 Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, leave a review with #TheGamesBegin, favorite, follow,etc. ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	10. Chapter 7: Beep Boop Singing Robots

_A/N: Heyoo! ;3 Welcome to another chapter of the Traveller's Contest! Thats right, TWO UPDATES THIS WEEK...Or one last week and one at the beginning of this week depending on when I post this (I had a party. It was quite long) SO! First off, this chapter focuses on Team MAG, and is the first of a 5 part special of character development! SECOND!...This chapter is extremely light hearted, and contains an awesome, badass cameo and some rather derpy musical robot things. (Heres a squeal in the background) Welp. Someone knows what I'm talking about. ;3 THIRD! Next chapter will be about LOCG., after that is MAG,then LOCG again, then The Weekly Challenge. Also, today, I'll only be talking about some of the more humorous reviews today in order to get right into the action!_

 _Guardian: Yus. its very inspired by SAO! ;3_

 _TheFanficCritic: Omega was healing, lol. Being a new cyborg is hard. Also, Minty!? How'd you get there!?_

 _Minty: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (Jumps out the window) I'm Ok! Thanks plot armor!_

 _Me: -_-_

 _Midnight: OH SHIMMY SHAMEROO! ;3_

 _Raiden: Welp. You now created the Contest's Anthem. For everyone here, I'll show it, as I find it awesome. ;3_

#TheGamesBegin *Music starts*  
The travellers contest, people fighting to be the best!  
Two teams, Both want to win  
Crazy people on either side  
They try to kick each others hide! (As in booty)  
*Guitar solo*  
Here they come, prepare to fight  
Stealthy ninjas, killing at night  
Illusionists, confusing the teams  
Swordsman, they got big dreams  
Robots, they shine and gleam!  
Everybody from around the world,  
Kitsunes, Angels, and Redstone masters  
Now everybody's watching,  
The wounded need some patching  
Cause you know!  
There's only one way to go!  
It's the travellers contest...*Explosion*

 _Wow. 10/10! ;3 WELP! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!_

 _MAG Base: Derpy Swamps: Leader: ? Executioner: ?_

Its been a day after the Chairman's declaration. A day after the world erupted into chaos.

Immediately after the Chairman left the screen, the crowd all attempted to leave. However, within seconds, the Chairman's personal army rounded up everyone and forced them to sit. All members of the staff, such as Mark and Jon, tried to quit or go on strike, before their famlies were threatned.

The rest of the world sent their own armies towards the Island, hundreds of airships, battle-ships, jet planes, even mechs attempted to attack. But they were all detered by the Chairman's few words.

" _This is my game now. And everyone will play by MY rules. That is, unless your ok with killing millions? I know I am."_

The swamp Team MAG lived in seemed even more dreary with every passing minute. The majority of Team MAG sat quietly by the fire, with Emeralda, Jose, Aspen and Kat gone, the former two resting from their wounds while the latter looked after them.

Celestial seemed alone on his stump, everyone casting nervous glances at him as he sighed.

Mark floated down nervously, two armed robots at his side as he sheepisly grinned.

"U-Uh. Hey, Team MAG. Um, its the end of the first week, as I've been told, and apparently you guys need a new leader. Um.."He stammered, nervous.

"Also...Today is the day we assign the secret Executioner. "

Everyone looked up, nervous.

"See," Mark continued. "At a random time today, one of our, um, The Chairman's hidden soldiers will tell the designated Contestant that they are the Executioner. Then, during sunset, some soldiers will deliver a case that can only be opened by that week's executioner. It uh, contains the weapons needed to kill a certain person. Only the leader will know who is the Executioner, as you all know. I-"

Aspen ran over, panting.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but can we just get to the point and vote in the new leader, I have a question i need to ask."

Mark sheepishly chuckled at this before looking at one of the robot soldiers.

The bot nodded as he sighed, the announcer continuing.

"Right..Um, who do you want to be leader?"

Quickly, everyone, except the man himself, pointed at Celesital. He looked surprise, but oddly...melancholic.

"You're..."He started. "All afraid of me...aren't you?"

There was a long silence, before Bonnie nodded fearfully.

"You...You scared everyone. Mister Celestial." She said, oddly scared. "We...We're afraid to argue..."

Celestial sighed, frustrated.

"Huh...I'm sorry guys...I won't let myself go insane like that again. I shall take the position and take our victory for us!"

There was another long silence, before Mark coughed.

"Um, since the previous Leader's clothes were destoryed, we decided to give you a special kind...It molds to the wearer's personality."

Mark gave Celestial a white, moving blob as it suddenly changed in the new leader's hands.

Slowly, it took the form of a black opera mask of sorts, along with a pair of black, ruby encrusted gauntlets.

Celestial grunted as he put the new clothes on as Aspen spoke up.

"Listen, Mark. I need to know, is there any way for us to find a new base? You understand, right?"

Mark nodded, seemingly expecting this.

"Uh, yeah, sure! There's actually a lot of hidden bases around the island. While some are rewards for contests , others can be found and claimed. For example, there's a bay nearby, as far as I know, called 'Vocaloid Paradise" or something like-"

"VOCALOIDS!?" Surprising everyone, a rough, clanking noise was heard, along with some grunting as Kat was heard protesting.

"H-Hey! Come back here, you aren't fully rested yet!"

To the shock of Team MAG, Emeralda shambled away from Kat, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, don't worry, this whole walking with robo-legs thing is pretty easy!" Emeralda didn't seem to notice how everyone was focusing on one thing...her legs.

Her new legs were a steel, metallic hunk of metal. They seemed both clunky and eloquent. The calves, much like the rest of the legs, were large, clunky, as a few gears were shown. The space behind her knee-cap had an angled piston, allowing her to bend her legs. Her feet were rather normal, having 5 metalic, blocky , on the back, currently raised up were two wheels, one for each foot.

"C'mon guys, lets go!" Emmy already sped away, easily avoiding the numerous logs and streams as everyone looked in shock.

Breaking the tension, Celestial clapped his hands.

"Alright team, after her! We need to find this Bay! Obsi, Bonnie, Sapphire, Raynia! After her! You're some of the more agile members of the group! GOO!"

Quickly, without hesitation, the 4 followed the now distant Kitsune, Obsi teleporting, Bonnie leaping from the numerous vines, while Sapphire used her wind magic to speed ahead. Raynia, while not all that fast, knew how to maneuver around the swamp and ran,dodging the numerous stumps with ease.

As the 4 ran, Obsi had already caught up to Emeralda as the Ender Hybrid decided to quicky chat, the others quickly catching up.

"So, whats a Vocaloid?"

Emmy stopped in her tracks, luckily right outside the swamp as the others caught up.

"Whats a vocaloid?" Emeralda repeated, slightly upset. "Why, they're simply the best virtual programs in the universe!"

Bonnie cocked her head.

"So, what do they do?"

Emeralda sighed.

"Well, their VOCAL-oids. So they sing. Most of them speak english, but many others speak a few languages. "

Sapphire scratched her chin.

"Wait...isn't that Worldwide famous Hatsune Miku one?"

Raynia seemed confused.

"Wait, she's just a program? I thought she was real!" She seemed awfully startled. "People made fricken fanart of her!"

Emeralda seemed to look at no one in particular as a random shout was heard.

"Hey, I take pride in that!"

Another voice also spoke up.

"Hey, I think they're cool as well! Welp. I think we may have just started a fight Guardi-"

Ignoring the fourth wall breaking people, Emmy continued.

"Well they do, because, well think about it! Its basically like a youtuber, except...well, a robot."

Bonnie chuckled.

"Do you think Kat knows them?"

Sapphire gave a long sigh.

"BONNIE! Thats robot-ist!"

"You're not my mom!"

Bonnie ran off, laughing...before suddenly falling down a large pit.

"Welp." Obsi said, about to teleport down there. "That isn't good."

As the three others began to climb down, Bonnie smiled as she shouted up.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

They descened, only to look in shock as a large underground village was seen, oddly fashionable people walking around as a man jogged up.

"Hey hey hey!" The tan man seemed out of place, his spikey blue hair, odd tatoos, bare chest, and black pants seeming other wordly. Plus he had awesome looking red, triangle sunglasses. ( _A/N: ;3)_

"Welcome to Gurren Lan-"

"Sorry pal," Emmy said, not intrested in the awesome cameo in front of her. "Hate to break it to you, but we need to find Vocaloid Bay. Know the quickest way here?"

The super duper cameo guy seemed disapointed as he pointed to a flight of stairs.

"Go through the jungle, avoid the several monsters, and you should be there. Say, can you at least notice-" Quickly, the MAG team left the man, already climbing the stairs as he sighed.

"-me..." He pulled out a self-phone as he dialed a rather random number.

"Hey, um, Ck?" He said, breaking the fourth wall with a sigh. "What was the point of this?"

The other awesome guy, Ck, sighed.

"Listen, I'm tired, and its tradition to have you in some of my others fics! Ok!"

"But Ck!" The cameo character complined.

Anyway, ignoring the random encounter, the MAG team went up the flight of the stairs, looking at the rather large jungle, as a rustle was heard.

"Oh boy...here we go..." Sapphire said as something burst through the woods.

To their surprise, it was only an ocelot, its fur whipping past them as Bonnie cocked her head at somethig in the woods.

"What...What is that?"

The team looked at a crooked metal sign as a few, rusty words sat, the area around it disturbed.

Emeralda gulped as she spoke out the dreary set of words.

" _Welcome...To the Alien's Nest...Prepare to Die."_

 _A/N: Yeah, a really lame chapter compared to the last one. Sorry if its really out of place. Its a filler chapter for the next MAG chapter. I assure you, lots of character development. But for now...Kamina Cameo. ;3 Welp, I'll be super surprised if you like it, ad if you somehow did, you know what to do! ;3 Review, favorite, follow and check out my other stuff! ;3 Welp I'm out (and super tired.) Byez!_


	11. Chapter 8: Nightmares

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back...to the Traveller's Contest, where this time,i'll make a good chapter. :3 Yeah! So 1st off...this chapter stars Team LOCG, so look forward to that! 2nd, Im still accepting OCS for the rescue team. :3 so send them if yu want. ;3 And now the replies!_

 _Shady: Fandoms. ;3 Yus_

 _Blaze: (Catches confetti) Oh God! How will i get this out of my carpet!? Why you do this!? ;3_

 _Raiden: Kamina?_

 _Kamina: I noticed you. That do anything for ya?_

 _ItsHighltyFunctioningSociopath: Yes she speaks! ;3_

 _TheFanficCritic: :3 You like?_

 _TheDiamondArcher: Well, if you want to read this...read it. I'm not going to make all this effort be in vain just so you can skip the chapter and look at a summary. Thats not how I roll kid. ;3_

 _Midnight: Yus!_

 _Wizard: Oh no? oh no?...OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Lady A: Murder always helps out. ;3 Ok not really, but if its for an oc, then it works. ;3_

 _guardian: Good to see you're pumped for Vocaloids!_

 _Nell: Lol. Glad to join the club. Is there a fee? All I have are tacos. ;3_

 _Pixel: Update? UPDATE!_

 _Demor Howor. Yep. The real plot starts now! ;3_

 _Welp, thats it for now..Remember to review-yeah no. :3 Lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 _LOCG Base: IHop Plains. Leader: ? Executioner: ?_

It was the day after the Contest became real, a true threat. It was also the day after Nathan the Angel perished, mad with the world after realizing his situation.

All of Team LOCG sat, quiet, solemn...all except one.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! That bastard, that traitor! Right after he avenged my arm too! That Lunatic, that scumbag! That-That-That-"

Omega was seething in rage after he heard the news. Despite his injuries, he refused to let them bother him as he ranted.

"I trusted him! And he goes insane because he can't deal with his own responsibilities! And he never asked for help!" Omega grunted, taking a break from yelling as he held the limp, mechanical arm at his side, currently hidden behind a sweat soaked white cape.

It was obvious to all that he took it the hardest. The swordsman had gained trust in the angel after he killed the reaper...but now...that trust was gone.

Jon floated down, just as heavily guarded as Mark as he coughed.

"Um, hello Team LOCG-"

"Screw you." Omega grunted, tired as Nell sighed.

"Ignore him. He's had a tough day."

"Haven't we all?" Jon muttered before continuing.

"Listen, since its required, you guys need a new leader. As you know, its also the first week for the executioner to arrive, so expect one of you to be contacted. The guy will tell you all you need to know and thats final...So who's going to be leader?"

"I will." Omega stood up, his robotic arm poking out to show the clunky gears and pistons on its steel exterior. "Right now...We need someone who won't rest, someone who's strong, clever, and vigilant."

He sighed.

"I...I know that I was in a dark place a few seconds ago, and that I may lack use of this arm...for now. But I swear to you..."He took out his sword, struggling to hold it under his condition.

"I will not falter, and we will win this game...Not for Nathan, but for the people who's hopes he's crushed. For his sister, whoever she may be...For us."

The area was silent, no one muttering a word, before a clap was heard. Josephine clapped, her dog Abra curling up near Omega.

Jordan and Adam followed, chuckling.

"Eh, what the hell. Adam and I have a guaranteed chance of living,so there's no harm in helping this out." Jordan sighed.

Adam gave him a little nudge.

"Hey, c'mon Sparklez! We got this! We're all amazing,so it should be easy!"

And with this, Marilyn stood up.

"It might go against my ideals," Marilyn started, "but I can't argue with that logic. Bring us to victory boss."

As the rest of Team LOCG began to cheer Omega on, Nell approached him.

"Good luck Omega.I'm sure you got this!" She tilted her head and smiled as she handed him her leader's clothes, still the red triangle sunglasses and cape as always.

Jon chuckled.

"And it looks like we have a winner. Ladies, Gentleman, and Birds!" He pointed towards the screen.

"Jacque, you there? Make sure you don't ruin the house or I swear to-...Anyway. "He composed himself.

"Here's the new LOCG Leader...OMEGA!"

Claps were heard from the crowd, as Omega put on his new gear. Jon floated away, apparently getting a phone call from a certian green-feathered bird.

Omega smiled.

"Alright..so my first act as leader...lets talk about ourselves. Better to do it now, or else we'll turn out like him!"

Some sheepish laughs were heard from the group as they sat around the fire Nell already made, somehow.

Omega chuckled.

"So...who wants go first?"

Marilyn coughed, shuffling.

"I-I have a story to tell."

"Oh," Nell said, curious as she tended the fire.

The group all circled around her, interested as Marilyn sighed.

"A long time ago...when I was five years old, my parents abandoned me because...I wasn't a boy. I don't really remember them all that well...but I know that they had a legacy to create...and I wasn't apart of it. Eventually, my mom got pregnant with a boy...and left me."

She teared up as Joseph patted her on the back, silently comforting her as Marilyn continued.

"So..i had to survive in the wild. It wasn't easy...and i...I was scared. i still have nightmares about those days...the days i speant alone in the woods. But then one day..."

Her face brightened, as she let out her emotions.

"i met a logging family in the woods. They couldn't take care of me for too long, as they couldn't afford to...but they tried and they taught me what I needed to. So...at age 5...I lived on my own, traveling. I met a few generous people...but most of the time, there were mostly criminals."

She sighed, tired.

"And...one day...when I was 13...I did something...something horrible..."

She began to tear up, her eyes filled with sadness as she put her head in her arms.

"I killed a man...because he...because he tried to kill someone...someone I didn't even know. All because that girl wanted some food and was too poor to buy clothes good enough for that place.

She let her emotions let loose as she bawled.

"She wasn't even all that older than me...all she wanted was to buy some food...,but that man...he...he was horrible...perverted...drunk...a monster..."

"And...and I killed him...with my own knives...and...and..."

And at last...she couldn't hold it in, crying into Josephine's arms as her comrades looked at her with genuine care and compassion on their faces.

" _I...I can still remember his face! I...I can't forget...i can't forget...why...God...Why won't you let me forget!?"_

* * *

 _A/N: The feels though. The feels ;-; So if you can guess what Marilyn's backstory is based off of, extra cookies for you! :3 Welp. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please do me a solid and review, favorite, follow. Etc. maybe even send an oc? Look at my other stories and my collab? :3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	12. Chapter 9:Aliens Aliens though

_A/N: (Holds out hands ridiculously.) Aliens. Yep. Now its time for the intro. 3 Heyoo my Siblings, welcome back to the Traveller's Contest, where...as you'll see...Aliens. ;3 NOW THE REVIEWS!_

 _Shady: Wait kat wasn't always a robot? PM the actual backstory and maybe send in the full backstory next time._

 _Blaze: Thanks!_

 _Allergy: Yus. Nathan's super dead. Get owned nerd. ;3 Lol just kidding._

 _Guardian: CORRECT! Its Sinon from SAO! Cookies for you!_

 _TheFanficCritic: Glad you liked it!_

 _Nell: I...orphan meat? I don't want to know. -_- And you mixed up AOT with SAO, but hey! You were close! You get a half cookie._

 _Helloworld: A wild Joseph and Marilyn appeared! (Insert battle music)_

 _Wizard: Awww? AA? EEE? II? OO? UU! That was vowels with Ck ladies and gentlemen. ;3_

 _Welp...Off to the chapter. HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

 _Alien's Nest.. Current Travellers: LOCG: None. MAG: Emeralda, Bonnie, Obsi,_ _Sapphire, Raynia_

The forest was quiet as the 5 woman of Team MAG snuck around, the darkness around them as the trees blocked more and more light.

Raynia shivered.

"G-Guys? Are you sure we can't just go back?"

Bonnie seemed spooked as well as she hugged her older friend.

"I-I agree...I'm scared."

Sapphire sighed as she produced a small flame in her hands.

"I'm nervous too, but we'll be fine. Its probably just somehing to ward us off. You know, to stop us from reaching the Vocaloid Bay!"

The entire group was spooked after seeing that sign from before, and were quickly regretting their choice.

Obsi looked around, cautious as she took out her blades.

"The Alien's Nest huh? Does anyone know why its called that?"

Emmeralda sighed, stopping her current attempt at making an illusionary sword.

"Well, there's probably aliens..actually...how does the Chairman find all this stuff?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer, something snapped in the darkness.

Instantly, the group was back to back, their weapons pointed around them as they noticed their surroundings. The ground was dry, and lacked any life. Rocks were randomly scattered, before Bonnie gasped.

She pointed to a tall tree, where, the group saw, was a claw mark. Three marks were seen, raked across the tree so much that the marks themselves were taller than Bonnie.

"H-Holy shit." Sapphire cursed, before grunting.

"Damn it...there's more." She pointed past the tree where another series of marks were slashed...along with a neatly made trail, where sunshine glimmered.

"FREEDOM!" Bonnie yelled wildly as she ran off. Obsi quickly followed after her as Emeralda cursed.

"Bonnie! Damn it, she's just a kid, she can't handle all of this! What were we thinking!?"

The three followed, Raynia heavily panting as she struggled to follow.

"Emmy! H-H-How are you so good with your new legs?!" Emmy simply laughed.

"Well, there's only one reason..."

She quickly speeds ahead, jumping over a log with a grin.

"ANIME!"

Sapphire sighed while Raynia gave a sly chuckle as the two struggled to follow.

However, as the trio caught up,they could only gasp.

"Oh...My God..."

They were all speechless at the large, stone, _green slime,_ covered temple before them. Bonnie and Obsi were a few feet away, both extremely cautious.

"What..." Sapphire started."What the hell is this place?"

As they individually began to walk around the area, they noticed the numerous stone pillars around them...and the odd amount of skulls.

"Hmmm..." Raynia observed the skull,curious, before tossing it back.

"Guys, we have to get out of here, fast!" Emmy yelled,suddenly nervous. Sapphire scoffed.

"Why is-" The rest turned in awe as they saw, at the blood-stained top ofthe temple, was a creature.

It was tall,lanky, with blood red claws and red eyes. Its coal black scales were covered with blood as it swished its long tail around. As its eyes gazed at its new "prey" it roared, its numerous, blood stained teeth dripping a mixture of blood and saliva.

"This..this is the alien...isn't i?" Bonnie whimpered.

The Alien began to charge, peacock like feathers extruding from its back as it growled.

"SCATTER!" Emeralda yelled, as the group dodged the attack.

The Alien quickly readjusted itself before slicing its claws at Raynia, who blocked it with her iron sword.

"N-Need some help here!" Bonnie kicked the beast off Raynia as Sapphire began to fire bolts of ice magic.

The Alien sped past the projectiles as Obsi teleported on top of it, attempting to behead it.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She rapidly cut the creature with her knives before it threw her off, growling as it cut her arm.

"SHIT!" She screamed, before she saw the Alien get blasted with ice magic.

Raynia and Bonnie quickly held up their friend as Emeralda sped by.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she sped with the monster, before summoning an illusion bow.

She rapidly shot several volleys of arrows as Sapphire covered her.

"THIS IS IT!" Sapphire yelled, as she threw a barrage of fire magic.

The monster screamed as it was hit by the magic,before a sudden flash of light engulfed them all.

Emeralda groaned as she opened her eyes, only to see the entire forest ablaze.

The others slowly got up, before cheering. Obsi limped over and patted Sapphire on the bacl.

"Finally, we've got that son of a-"

A roar jolted them out of their enjoyment as the Alien burst out of the fire, knocking down Bonnie as it attempted to bite her. The others only looked on in shock as Obsi teleported away, Sapphire groaning.

"Come back you TRAITOR!" She yelled before turning to the situation.

"Help, HELP ME!" Bonnie pleaded as she forced the Alien's mouth away from her.

The others attempted to knock the creature off, Raynia stabbing the creature while Sapphire and Emmy attacked with an ice sword and a illusion sword respectively.

However, it was all in vain as the Alien shrugged it off, its tail knocking the trio away.

As Bonnie closed her eyes, she heard a familiar shout.

"TEAM MAG! ATTACK!"

She felt the weight move off her as she saw Obsi stab the Alien.

The ender-hybrid gave a shout.

"NOW!"

Shocking them all, _Mitch_ appeared, slashing the beast with his axe before kicking it away.

"ITS ALL YOURS!" He shouted.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jose gave a chuckle as he slashed the Alien, before signaling Aspen, who was a few feet behind him,to fire her bow.

"NEXT!" She shouted as she shot the beast _into the awaiting Kat's arms,_ as the bot smiled.

"Lets end this!"

And with that, _Celestial_ charged in, kicking the Alien into the air before rapidly punching it.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF TEAM MAG!" He yelled before sending three bolts of shadow energy into the Alien.

He fell down, smiling as he drapped the cape over his body.

"See you in hell." He chuckled as the Alien let a dying roar as it exploded.

A massive cheer was heard as the battle ended, Emeralda, Sapphire, Raynia, and Bonnie all in shock.

"W-Where did you come from!?" Emmy said, bewildered.

Celestial gave a chuckle.

"Obsi came and told us the problem. So, she and I teleported everyone here. Worked out pretty well if I say so myself!"

Hours passed as Team MAG enjoyed their new base.

 _MAG Base: Vocaloid Bay: Leader: Celestial._

"OH MY GOD HATUSNE MIKU!"

Emmy, Raynia,Bonnie, and surprisingly Jose all screamed as they saw a blue haired girl before them, singing along with other similar figures.

Mitch groaned as he attempted to sunbathe on the nearby beach.

"Too much singing for me. Ain't I right buddy?"

Celestial, who was currently looking at a handbook about Vocaloids, sheepishly chuckled.

"Uh yeah! Yeah...Yeah."

Sapphire and Aspen were all swimming as Kat and Obsi sat, chatting.

Celestial looked around him and smiled as he saw the fancy blue and white cabins, the large mess hall, and the huge fire pit.

 _Things were finally looking good in this bleak game._

* * *

 _A/N: And there you have it folks! Aliens! ;3 I really hoped you enjoyed this awesome chapter with the vocaloids and this cool fight with the Alien. Teamwork solves everything. :3 So if you liked this, do me a solid and review, favorite, follow, share,check out my other stories, and SEND AN OC! Seriously, I need anti-chairman ocs...That is, unless you want to see more of my own ocs. ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	13. Chapter 10: The OK Boat Race 3 Million

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another chapter of the Traveller's Contest! Yus. Before we go on, big news, if you like undertale, check out my new undertale collection thing. Its pretty cool, and will be updated at random (Which may or may not mean today.) ;3 Anyway...REPLIES!_

 _Blaze: Yus. ;3_

 _Guardian: Oh god i think we went too far! Minty, what does the wiki say about the numbr of vocaloids?_

 _Minty: (looking through the wiki) Its..Its...probably...OVER NINE THOUSAND! NYA! ;3_

 _Allergy: Yus and Yus. ;3_

 _Midnight: That's right! Expect the unexpected! And then prepared to be unpexted by more unexpected things! Yus._

 _Deadly: Its always the Chairman. Its his game after all! :D_

 _NEEEEEEEEELLLLL: I think your caps lock broke again. :3 lol. Crazy craft indeed._

 _FanficCritic: Aliens though. ;3 and accepted. (Speaking, all anti-chairman ocs have been accepted. They'll arrive soon. ;) )_

 _NELLLL! Again: ;3 Glad you liked it...anime. ;3_

 _Raiden: Got it!_

 _HelloWorld: Super Group development. :3_

 _Anon: Oops sorry. I already have enough ocs. Sorry. -_-_

 _Lady A: Yep. Anime._

 _Pixel: Lol. ;3_

 _Welp...Thats over. HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

 _LOCG Base: IHop Plains: Leader: Omega Executioner: ?_

With Marilyn now calm and relaxed...another stepped up to tell their own life story.

Nell chuckled as she cast some ashes into a fire, making it spark into a bright purple flame, much to the shock of everyone...and her.

"Well...that was weird." The group laughed at Nell's genuinely confused face before she continud.

"Anyway, its rather...derpy. So laugh it up fellas!"

She smiled as she sat back down, leaning on her makeshift chair.

"See, when I was a kid, my rather cool parents told me, 'Yo Nell! Don't you touch that fire! It so bad' "

The group laughed as Nell chuckled.

"Well they didn't say it like that, but yeah. So, being the very responsible child i was...i lit a match. And boy, was it wonderful. I almost burnt my bed down! Over time, I kept an actual fire in my room, and my parents decide to send me into the wild, as well.I was of age."

"SO IT BEGAN!" Nell posed dramatically.

"I went off with my numerous torches, burnt a few zambies, kicked a guy in the gut, the usual. Until one day...I met these three bozos."

The Three Musketeers, each eating a rather ironic candy bar, sheepishly chuckled.

"I go and rent a place as usual, and then I find it burned down! Normally I would be pretty happy with this very great deal, but...I wasn't the one who burnt it. I find out these three guys have a tendency to accidentally set stuff on fire, and I decided 'HEY!...I should be friends with them!' So...I became their neighbors, and Now I'm here. Yus."

The group cheered loudly for a few minutes before it died down...except one.

"WHOOOOO! YEAH!...Yeah...Yeah?...Yeah." Ross chuckled as he walked backwards into the shadows...and tripped ovr a rock.

Soon after, someone else stood up.

Joseph sighed as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, before writing some things down as Abra slept near her.

Nell nodded as she was handed the paper.

"Alrighty! Ima read this for Joseph."

She coughed.

"Ahem...So...'I was born mute, and an ophan.'" She read.

" 'I didn't have a lot of people to talk to...since I couldn't talk at all.' "

The group seemed sad again as Joseph was patted on the back by Omega...which felt weird to the mute sice he used his robot arm.

" 'So, a friend who understood me helped me get out, and we fled the orphanage. We found a dog, and named him Abra...because we were positve he could teleport.' Well thats-OOF!"

The group laughed as they saw Abra _somehow_ sleep ontop of Nell's head.

"Anyway, 'However, one day...my friend was caught in a nasty fire...not caused by you guys.'" Nell sheepishly chuckled, before continuing.

" 'So, Abra and I survived off the land...until we arrived here, with you guys.' Aw...Oh and there's a Smiley Face at the bottom. Thanks!"

The group gave Joseph a group hug as finally..Omega went up.

"So, what can I say here? Um..I guess I'm a pretty rad swordsman. Thats it..."

The group groaned as Blade kicked Omega.

"C'mon man! We all know you're some sort of hidden badass! C'mon!"

Omega laughed.

"Alright alright. I was like Joseph. I lived on my own since I was eight, and I self taught myself...To be honest, I'm pretty sure everyone here has some sort of sad backstory involving us being alone at a young age."

Not too surprisingly, everyone nodded.

"Oh, yeah, definitely...Except Jordan and I." Adam chuckled.

"GET THEM!" Ryder shouted. "THEY DON'T HAVE IMPORTANT AND COOL BACKSTORIES! GOOOOOO!" The majority of team LOCG began to beat on Adam and Jordan as Omega sighed.

Moments later, with Adam and Jordan covered in bandages, Omega got up.

"Alrighty guys...I have a little game for you all!"

Nell jumped up, exicted.

"GAME!"

The group laughed as Omega continued.

"So, we have a river nearby...So I propose...We build boats."

Nell jumped up again, annoyed.

"NO...BOATS!"

Omega gave a hearty laugh.

"So, everyone, make a couple of groups,and lets do this! Let the Race start!"

* * *

Nell, Adam, and Jordan all groaned as they began to grab several logs.

"AHH! Manual Labor!" Adam complained.

"Oh c'mon man, it isn't that-"Jordan said before a log fell onto his foot.

"...SHIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

* * *

Meanwhile, Omega and Joseph were carefully building a canoe out of spare cloth and sticks.

"So, Joesph,got any ideas?"

Joesph smiled as she grabbed some red paint, and literally threw it at the boat...while Omega was in it.

The swordsman chuckled.

"They'll never suspect the Red and Blue Barons!"

As Joseph cocked her head at the words Blue, she gasped as Omega threw a bucket of blue paint at her.

The now colored fighters laughed as they continued their boat.

* * *

The Three Musketeers laughed as Osten threw down a blueprint.

"Alright guys..We have to do..."

He looked evily at the others as Ross provided dramatic lighting.

" _That."_

Blade laughed.

"Alrighty then...Ryder, you know the drill!"

Ryder smiled as he picked up a boom box he randomly found.

"ACTIVATE MONTAGE MUSIC!"

He kicked the box as some random, orchestral music played. ( _A/N: Cue the Undertale Mix: Symphony of Bones)_

Osten, Blade and Ryder looked at each other seriously as they each put on several tall Top Hats,before chuckling as they took out a tool box.

* * *

Finally, Marilyn, who decided to go alone, chuckled as she took out a Bicycle horn.

"This will work." She chuckled evily, before squeezing the horn.

* * *

Eventually, the groups met at the start of the River, where Ross sat with a pair of floaties.

Nell, Adam, and Jordan currently had a rather hastily made raft of random logs that struggled to keep aloft.

Omega and Joseph, both covered in paint laughed on top of their red and blue canoe as Abra barked, covered in both red and blue paint.

The largest boat by far was the Three Musketeers, which was somehow an oddly Russian Looking Tank with several balloons under it, their boom box still paying music.

Nell looked confused at this.

"I...How did you do this?"

Osten laughed in a rather thick Russian way as he turned towards Nell, wearing the top hat and a heavy beard.

"Montages comrade."

Finally...was Marilyn, who chuckled as she sat in a small tire, a bike horn attached.

While the rest laughed, Marilyn simply smirked.

Ross held up his flag.

"Alright, I want a good clean race! First one to the camp wins..And no Belly Button stabs!"

The group looked oddly at him before he continued.

"Ready.." He looked blankly at a tree for a few minutes before continuing, the group letting out a sigh of relief.

"GOOOOOO!...OO."

"And _it was at this moment..."_ Tyler said as he watched from afar. " _Everyone but Marilyn knew...They Fucked up."_

In a mere Two seconds, everything went into chaos.

The Musketeer's boat suddenly broke it ballons, before rolling out of the river.

Osten groaned.

"DARN IT! It was just like the last time we used a montage! Its too powerful!"

Nell, Adam and Jordan's boat tipped over, Nell literally jumping to shore as Omega and Joseph's boat refused to move due to the heavy amount of paint.

Marilyn chuckled as her 'boat' floated towards the end with a defiant honk.

"Haha! Tires for the win!"

The group all groaned, before Nell spoke up,

"SHE CHEATED! GET HER!"

The group pied on top of Marilyn, before a massive chuckle was heard from the enitre team.

Paint, water, sweat, and a dog were in the pile as Omega chuckled.

" _Well...That was fun!"_ This was quickly followed by everyone getting up and throwing him into the water.

As Omega complained, trying to keep his robot arm above water, Nell chuckled.

" _And Now its fun."_

* * *

 _A/N: Lol, what a derpy chapter. I honesty couldn't make any good backstories for everyone else...so now its a boat race. :3 Lol. Except the UNEXPECTED_ _! ;3 SO...if you liked this chapter, do the usual, review, favorite, follow, etc. :3 See ya soon,a dn make sure to check out Undertale: Sea of Stories! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	14. Chapter 11: Nothing But Poses!

_A/N: (Poses!) Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back...(Pose) to The Traveller's Contest! (Pose!) Today is the big day of this arcs Challenge, and the intro of our new ocs, who are Harris from Midnight,Melody Grace from Guardian, and Dante from TheFanficCritic! Stay tuned!_

 _Minty: (Poses) Nya!_

 _Me: Todays Pose dayI guess!Huzzah! :3 Now...TO THE REVIEWS! (Poses!)_

 _Guardian: UNDERTALE EVERYDAY! ALL DAY! ( **Speaking of Undertale, check out my new fic, which updates today! Hurray!)**_

 _Shady: Got it Boss!_

 _SonofDeath: Quality Jokes here people...POSES! (Pose!)_

 _Nell: Lol, the trials of-...wait..._

 _NEEEEEEEELLLLL: Better ;3. Continuing, oh the trials of Character Backstories, oh woe is me! ;3_

 _Raiden: I can do one thing. (Hits a button) BOOM! They're viral now...or are they? (Intense music plays before I break it..WITH A POSE!)_

 _ItsHighlyFunctioningSociopath: Lol. Derps all day, everyday._

 _Wizard: YUS!_

 _Alrighty folks..lets get outta here! HERE WE GOOOOOOOOO! (POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSEEEEEE!)_

* * *

 _Chairman's Castle._

The Chairman sat in his castle, chuckling as he looked on a screen, watching the past events unfold..

He took out his phone as it began to ring, before smiling.

"Speak." He grunted

" _Boss,"_ A voice answered. " _We've got signs of intruders coming in from the sea. Should we intercept?"_

The Chairman gave out a hearty laugh.

"Negative Captain. Let them pass. After all..."

He smiled as he hit a button.

" _Whats a show...without a twist?"_

* * *

 _The Traveller's Island._

Mark and Jon, bothed tired, sat on their hovercrafts, before jumping up as a light on their watches began to blink.

"Ahhhhh...Shit." Jon cursed. "Its that time of the week again."

Mark nodded as he got up.

"Yeah. I'll call the siren, you read the info on the challenge, ok?"

Jon nodded, reading a message handed to him by a soldier, before Mark groaned.

"Alright...Here we go."

He pressed a button on his hovercraft as a blaring siren came up.

* * *

 _LOCG Base: IHop Plains: Leader: Omega Executioner: Unknown._

As the Team got cleaned up from their boat race, the siren sounded.

Nell jumped up, almost knocking Adam into the fire as Omega sighed.

"Well. Looks like we've got to deal with this again. But don't worry guys.."

He chuckled as he pointed towards the center.

"WE GOT THIS!"

* * *

 _MAG Base: Vocaloid Bay: Leader: Celestial Executioner: Unknown_

Team MAG, on the other hand, seemed fully prepared for the siren.

"Its that time again." Mitch chuckled.

Celestial nodded at this.

"Yeah...Alright team, lets go, win and KICK SOME ASS!"

"RIGHT!"The group cheered as they ran towards the center.

* * *

 _Island Center._

The Center looked rather different from the last time the teams saw it.

This time, the ground was covered with color changing tiles as a disco ball floated above it all. A Soldier with headphones sat near a DJ Booth, spinning mixtapes.

All in all, it was obvious. Today's challenge was a dance competition.

Indeed, Mark and Jon, sporting Elvis Like outfits, floated down.

"Good evening ladies and gents!" Mark chuckled.

"Today, Ahuh," Jon sung, embracing his inner Elvis...

"Today we've got a rather spectacular challenge for you. Each team will send out a person each round to combat the other in a stylish dancing contest. Whoever wins the most out of three wins!"

Murmers were heard from each crew as they discussed the current challenge.

"A dancing Contest?" Celestial said. "The one thing I'm shit at!"

Sapphire laughed it up.

"Really? The mighty God among Man can't even dance? Don't worry guys, I got this."

Meanwhile, Team LOCG seemed ecstatic.

"DANCING!? MY OTHER PASSION!" Nell screamed...along with Blade.

"Really dude?" Marilyn chuckled. " I didn't know you liked dancing.."

Mark coughed.

"Ahem, can our first challengers come up please?"

Moments later, LOCG sent out a happy Jordan, while MAG sent out an exicted Raynia.

"Alright you ready?" Jon chuckled.

As the two nodded, Mark pointed to the DJ.

"HIT IT!"

Instantly, rather nostalgic music played as Raynia chuckled.

" _Michael Jackson's Thriller?_ Sweet!"

Jordan instantly went up first moon-walking around Jordan as the music continued...

* * *

Unknown to them all, on the side of the Island, three figures jumped out of their boat.

" _Epsilon_ _Team?"_ Surprisingly, Charlie's voice came from one of the figure's radios.

" _Have you reached the island?"_

As one of the figures went to respond, Charlie was heard being pushed with a groan.

" _Yeah, Nya!"_ Minty chuckled from the radio. " _You better not be dead, cause that woud be lame nya!"_

The leading figure groaned.

"Yep. We got here alright. Safe and Sound...Too safely." The tall, dairly muscular man adjusted his green and light brown robe, something odd for this time of the year as his brown boots shifted around in the sandy beach. He stretched his dark violet gloves, before taking of his hood. His short brown hair flowed in the wind as his topaz eyes looked cautiously around the area. He scratched his somewhat square shaped face before grunting as he put down his large brown knapsack, taking out a pair of binoculars.

"Dante." He whispered. "Check the area. We'll chat later Boss."

He finished the call as the man next to to him nodded.

"Got it Harris." The young man's face was hidden under the hood of his blue jacket. He adjusted the zipper on it, which covered his grey t-shirt, before he ran over to a nearby hill, his red shoes almost showing his position if it wasn't for his baggy black sweatpants.

Harris looked over to the third member of their group.

"Melody, tell me if there's any sort of natrual covering nearby, like a forest or something."

"Ugh, Fine." The girl pouted as she closed her eyes and began to was a small, possibly teenage child around 14. Unlike the other two, she didn't look too serious, with her large yellow hat, long dark blue hair and yellow sailor outfit. She opened her wide, green eyes as she pointed past Dante.

"There."

Harris nodded.

"Good, yo Dante! Find anything?"

"Nope." Dante shook his head.

The Older man sighed.

"Alrighty then. Melody told me there might be a forest nearby. Follow me, and try to find some cover. We need to find the Contestants if we can. Once we have the all clear, Charlie and the rest can go in for the kill."

Harris quickly ran up to the hill as he looked over the horizon.

"I pray we make it in time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Team MAG was cheering as Raynia instantly beat Jordan.

Despite his cool moves, Raynia could control the dead, and by combining that fact with Thriller was pretty over-powered.

Already, Raynia and her 10 zombies finished up the dance as Jordan sighed in defeat.

Mark chuckled.

"The First Rounds winner is Raynia of Team MAG!"

As Team MAG cheered, the zombies disappearing, Team LOCG groaned.

"You had one job Jordan!" Osten shouted. "One JOB!"

Jon coughed.

"Ech. Send out your next dancers!"

Quickly, Blade, rolled into action, wearing sunglasses as Kat sighed.

"But why though?" Kat looked over at her team, where Celestial simply shrugged.

Jon chuckled.

"PLAY THE MUSIC!"

Blade laughed as he flexed, the music surrounding him.

" _Village People's Macho Man?_ This is too easy!"

As Kat began to do...what else, the robot, Blade chuckled as he intensely danced...INTENSELY!

* * *

Meanwhile, The Epsilon Team ran through the forest as something roared behind them.

"Dante! Can't you get them off us?" Harris screamed.

Dante groaned.

"They're too fast...and there's too many!"

As Melody jumped over a log, she gasped.

"Guy on our left! Follow me!"

As the group turned right, an _Alien_ jumped out, snarling, before chasing after them. Following it was a horde of other Aliens, growling.

As the team reached a cave, Harris turned behind him as his gloves began to glow.

'I'll hold them off! Melody," As his hands glew, two large green hands appeared next to him.

"Block off the cave! Make sure to wait for me!"

As she nodded, the horde appeared.

"GO!" He yelled as he punched towards the air, as the fists went flying at the monsters, several already being crushed.

As he fought them off, Melody began to chant.

As she finished up, vines began grow over the entrance.

Harris jumped in as Dante shot some arrows out into the mob.

"CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT, CLOSE IT!"

The vines finally covered the entrance just as the mob came nearly two feet from Dante.

The group sighed as Harris took out a can of beans.

"Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought." He muttered.

* * *

Kat gasped in shock as Blade outdid her dancing moves easily, flexing away the entire time.

"Hoho! Ladies?" He said,winking at the female members of each team, who groaned.

"Alright, so...Blade of Team LOCG Wins!" Mark shouted as Team LOCG jumped in joy.

Celestial looked at the pouting Kat.

"Hey, cheer up. One day, the Robot will be the best dance move...just not today."

She muttered angrily as Mark held up his phone.

"Yeah? ...Alright...Alright. See ya.."

Mark whispered to Jon,who quickly shouted.

"Alright guys, change of plan! Seems like the deciding factor will be a...POSING CONTEST!"

The crowd cheered as Mark nodded.

"Alright. So...send out your best posers..Pose guys? Posees? I dunno. Send them out!" He groaned as Jon gave him a glass of water.

LOCG cirlced around each other, nervous.

"Alright guys..." Omega chuckled sheepishly. "Who's our best...Pose guy?"

Ryder shrugged.

"I'll go I-"

Blade laughed.

"Yeah, he used to be a helluva pose master back in the day! Go out there man!"

Ryder sighed, before being pushed out into the stage.

Meanwhile, Team MAG sighed.

"Well...Shit." Celestial groaned.

Emeralda, however, chuckled.

"Guys, I watch Anime. I got this."

Sapphire scoffed.

"But how does that do anything?!"

Emeralda simply shrugged, as Jose patted her on the back.

"Well, she's our best option. Go get 'em!"

She chuckled as she sped onto the stage, Ryder sighing.

"Lets get this over with."

Jon chuckled as he pointed to the crowd.

"YOU GUYS READY!?"

"YEAH!" The crowd shouted as Mark continued for Jon.

"Alright then! DJ! DO IT!"

The DJ hit a button as smoke filled the center, spotlights shining.

Emeralda and Ryder both said the same thing as they got ready.

" _Death By Glamour...from Undertale._ Of course."

Mark chuckled.

"Ready? 3..2...1..GO!"

Quickly, Emeralda pointed rapidly to the sky, before twirling. She made a heart shape with her arms, before pointing towards Ryder.

Ryder smirked as he cast his arms aside like wings, pointing towards his face as he pointed his hand in a gun motion,before firing it at Emmy.

The crowd ooed and Ahhed at the numerous poses as another event occured...

As Osten cheered, he felt a tap on his shoulder as a small voice whispered to him.

" _You, Osten, are the Executioner. Kill all traitors who oppose you. Your new gear will be waiting at your tent. I already told your leader."_

As the voice vanished, Osten began to sweat as he nervously turned towards Omega.

To his shock, the Swordsman grimly nodded, before pointing at the show.

Osten shook, before nodding as he agreed to ignore it for now.

On the other side, Sapphire simply shrugged as she was told the news that she was the _Executioner._ She was Celestial nod at her, before she gave an clever smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dante groaned as he at his own beans.

"This is bull-shit!" He swore as Melody cocked her head.

"The beans? I mean, its not like I like it or anything, but-"

Harris sighed.

"I understand you're frustrated Dante. This mission is a lot harder than we thought. But we have to remain calm."

Dante scoffed.

"I can stay calm, but have you seen the stuff outside! Its hell!"

Melody groaned.

"Oh my Gosh, just stop! Please! Let me eat in peace!"

She scarfed down her food as Dante looked at his beans.

"I mean, they aren't that bad but..."

* * *

Meanwhile, The crowd cheered as the Pose Fight continued.

Ryder laughed as he crossed his arms in an X Motion before flipping as he landed on one foot.

"Face it! You can't beat the Pose Champion!"

Emeralda chuckled.

"Oh, you silly man...I'll win because I watch..."

She laughed as she created several clones of herself, who all chuckled.

"ANIME!"

The crowd gasped as each clone began to rapily pose at such a pace that it was near impossible to see their movements.

Ryder let out a tear as he watched.

"Its...Its fabulous."

Mark laughed as the song ended.

"So its obvious...TEAM MAG WON THIS WEEK's CHALLENGE!"

The crowd cheered as Emmy returned to normal to be hugged by her team.

Omega gave Ryder a pat on the back as he chuckled.

"Hey win some, lose some. You did great."

Jon laughed as he floated down.

"Alright Mark...What do they win?"

Mark laughed as he stepped down.

"Well you win...these!"

Quickly, Mark through down a few purple,spiked guns as the group caught them

Bonnie cocked her head.

"Uh, what are these?"

As Mark was about to explain, Nell shouted happily.

"WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSEEEEE!?"

Mark groaned.

"I had enough of that meme. Stop it. Anyway, Those are ray guns, to be used in next challenge!"

As the group cheered, Team LOCG berated Nell for using such a lame joke.

* * *

 _Chairman's Castle_

The Chairman smiled as he watched these events unfold.

He looked on a screen as he saw the three newcomers hide in the cave, the moon rising as Dante built up a fire.

"What a turn of events...What fun will we see next?"

He laughed as he looked at 3 large blue dots on a map of the island, each of the corners, minus the bottom right.

The Chairman smiled as he pressed a button, the dots suddenly turning a bright red as he chuckled.

"Lets find out shall we?"

* * *

As the two teams went to their bases, everyone,from the crowd, to them, to even the trio in the cave, gasped as a rumble shook the island, before three roars echoed...

* * *

The Chairman gave a massive chuckle as he saw tentacles leave the sea on one monitor, a large, purple and black hand claw out from a large hole in the jungle where the ruins used to be, before three white, gold trimmed, scaley heads rose out of a hole in a mountait,3 sets of red, yellow and blue eyes glowing as the Chairman cackled.

" _The Beasts have been awoken."_

* * *

 _A/N (Pose): Man! What are the beasts? And what will happen to the Anti-Chairman crew? Also was tha dance contest underrated or what? :3 Then again, writing dance moves is...well, difficult. Lol. ;3 Welp, if you liked this chapter, review, favorite, follow, etc! Yus. **Oh,and check out Undertale: Sea of Stories please...Plz?** ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	15. Intermission: Outside the Contest

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to the Traveller's Contest! Before I go on, no review replies for today, due to a very, VERY short time span for me to write this Intermission/Filler/Transition chapter. However...there is one thing. A rather rude guest decided to try and ruin the reviews with their foul behavior. No. None of that here. I can deal with criticism, but not insuls. You know who you are. -_- For shame. Anyway...Lets get started. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

As the Island of the Traveller's Contest Rumbled with the might of three beasts...the rest of the world discussed ways to stop this madness.

In the grand capital of Minecraftia, Command City, where it stood as the shining symbol of the Minecraftian's ingenuity, a group of men and women sat in a large tower.

They each looked at each other, before turning towards three figures.

"This..Plan of yours.." One man began, his voice whispered. "Are you positive this will work?"

Across from them where Charlie, Eve, and Minty. The three Resistance Leaders were currenty wrapped in a thick, blue cloak to mask their identity.

"Of course.." Charlie said. "We have no other choice. We all saw the recent event. Something big is arriving in the Contest, something deadly-"

One man, a familiar, ginger bearded dwarf, interrupted.

"Something Deadly? Those things are fucking monsters! How the hell did a guy like the Chairman get something like this!?"

Another man, a thin, black bearded explorer clothed in a red suit, adjusted his golden epaulets, and combed his slick black hair as he tried to calm down his friend.

"Simon-" He coughed."I mean, Co-CEO Honeydew. This could be an opportunity to not only stop chaos, but-"

A familiar grey skinned man chuckled.

"We can get a bunch of cash!"

Charlie chuckled.

"C'mon Sips, now is not the time."

As Sips gave a small chuckle, Simon simply shouted.

"So what Lewis?! We may be the best in the buisness, but we both know attacking that Shitlord would just provoke him! People could die!"

Lewis gave a sigh, before Eve spoke up.

"Listen, Sipsco-" Sips gave a chuckle at this before Eve continued.

"Sipsco has already decided to help us, and Sips has told us that we could ask you for help."

Lewis gave a heavy sigh.

"Listen, while I'm with this, Simon-"

"Its Honeydew in the board room." Simon snickered.

"Fine!" Lewis groaned. " _Honeydew_ brings up a good point..While Yogslabs may be more than ready to beat the Chairman, we're too much of a major Company. We're already his buisness rivals, he can literally force us to do his bidding with those grunts of his-"

Minty snickered.

"Like when you guys got all those Contestants for him? Nya?"

Lewis groaned as his hands flew up into the air.

"Yes! God...I can't believe we're technically responsible for this..."

Charlie gave the man a pat on the back.

"Listen, that's in past. You were forced to, like all the other Youtubers. If you don't want to do this, thats fine. You guys have not only your internet fame, but your companies to uphold."

Simon stood up as he gave a hefty chug from what seemed to be his seventh cup of beer.

"You know what?" Simon said, rather loudly. "I'm tired of being put under this shit-lord's filthy gloved hands! I'm a damn dwarf!"

As he said those last words, Simon instantly fell unconscious, the drinks taking effect.

Lewis sighed, Sips and the rest of the room chuckling.

"We'll help. I'll try to supply you guys with some gear, and make it look like you broke in."

Eve smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, Mr. Brindley."

Lewis gave a small smile as Minty crossed her arms ontop of her belly.

"Thats fine and dandy, nya, but what about the monsters?"

Sips actually seemed to calm down as he gave a small smile.

"You sent those three bozos there, right? Doesn't One of them have a weapon to kill those things?"

Charlie nodded.

"You're right. However, getting close enough to use it is a problem. Those things have cameras on them at all times. Having them openly attack those things would cause the Chairman to kill everyone. We're lucky our guys even got on the island. "

Lewis snapped his fingers.

"You guys still have contact with them, right?"

As Charlie nodded, Lewis gave a sinister chuckle.

"Why don't we hand off that weapon to one of the Teams? A guy like Celestial or Omega could easily avoid the attacks for long enough to kill the beasts. It would still be part of the show, since a Contestant did it.'

Grunts of approval were heard as Minty began to chew on a small piece of bamboo.

""Hell Nya! That could work! The Chairman won't know what hit him!"

Eve sheepisly scratched her head as she thought about the whole plan.

"To be honest, he'll probably know we gave the sword to them. And even if Epsilon Team is safe from the Chairman's attack, either from ignorance or his own lust for Drama, we still have to evacuate everyone!"

Charlie simply nodded.

"Exactly!"

He began to stand up, taking out his Aura Shard as he began to chuckle.

"No matter the odds, Justice always Prevails!"

* * *

 _A/N: And so, the Resistance starts! :3 If you liked this chapter, make sure to review, favorite, etc. :3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	16. Chapter 12: The Behemoth

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Ck here with another chapter of the Traveller's Contest...and I need your help. As you noticed, updates are pretty slow recently. While it's mainly the upcoming holidays, it's also a small lack of where to go next. See...I would like you guys to suggest; CK! Do this!? As after this little arc...I want to see what you guys can come up with. Also...Expect a lot of...um...loses in the coming chapters. So, um, yeah. No reviews today, but I will say one thing. Guys..I need your help...again. Some fans of mine or the person I'm about to reference know that NellisEllis has temporarily left FF. So...When she comes back...I want to welcome her. I dunno. She's a good friend and I feel that she deserves it. :3 Anyway..Off to the chapter...HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

The Epsilon Team sat in their cave, listening to the rumbles outside.

No one spoke, each member fearful of the event.

As it began to settle down, Dante lt out a whisper, cursing.

"...What the hell was that?"

Harris gave a grim stare.

"Melody...Can you check to see if anything changed in the environment?"

The child Mage closed her eyes as she began to whisper.

" _Forest..Hear my call..What caused this rumble to fall?"_

She opened her eyes, a grim look on her face.

"So, what the hell is it, Mel?!" Dante said, nervous.

"Its...Its nothing...I heard nothing..."

Dante groaned.

"C'mon, how does that help-"

"She means.." Harris said...grim. "She can sense any life...None of those Alien monsters...no plants...no life at all..."

"Except..." Melody whispered, worried. "Four things...Us...and something massive..."

As the three sat there, worried, a sudden roar interrupted their thoughts.

Suddenly, Harris felt a rumble in the ground as he moved the barricade out of the entrance of the cave.

" _MOVE!"_ Harris screamed, his magical, green hands appearing as they picked up his two comrades.

They ran out, just as the cave began to collapse, a black and purple clawed hand smashing through the roof.

The trio gasped as they suddenly felt a harsh, cold shower of rain splash againt them, shocking them as the group continued to move.

As they ran, they looked in shock at how...dead the forest was. The plants were wilted, corpses of animals everywhere as Melody gasped.

"N-No..nonononononnonno-" She passed out, her eyes briefly glowing a dark, grey before Harris held her in his magic hands.

"Keep moving!" Dante screamed as they continued to run.

As they moved, beginning to leave the forest into an open desert. As the group began to stop, panting in fear, Dante decided to turn toward the monster

" _H-Holy Shit."_

In front of them was a massive, black and purple reptile of sorts. It's scaly spine was lined with jutting, glowing purple crystals. It's white, ivory claws where much larger than the average human, and the beast itself nearly reached the bottom of the Crowd's Floating Stadium. Thunder circled around it, as its red and green eyes glared at the trio.

The humans and the monster looked at each other, before the monster snorted, lumbering off as it stomped through the runied forest.

Harris gasped, his hand to his chest as he tended to Melody.

"W-What was that?"

The Monster Hunter trembled.

"That..." Dante said, shaken to the core. "Was Mobzilla...One of the strongest monsters in history...and we just...encountered it..."

Harris took out some water from his knapsack as he began to slowly drip it into Melody's mouth in an attempt to cool her down.

"Alright then...aside from being massive...what else does it do?"

Dante grumbled.

"A shit ton of things Harris...We're lucky we got out like that. Mobzilla generates a radioactive...aura of sorts. Kills plants, and basic animals instantly...and could eventually kill us."

Harris gasped, before letting Dante continue as he saw Melody begin to awaken.

"Its got a near impenetrable hide.." Dante said, groaning from all the running as he sat down, eating a can of beans. "Massive Claws, as you saw, it's massive tail..and some sort of Radioactive beam.. If we weren't lucky, that thing could've killed us with that..."

As Melody got up,she began to mumble.

"Death...So much death..it's..it's so..."

Harris gave her a small pat, worried.

"Its alright...we're safe for-"

Suddenly, the ground rumbled again, before Harris threw up his magic hands.

Suddenly, a purple and grey burst of energy spiraled towards the trio, Harris's hands blocking it long enough for the trio to run, Dante now carrying the smaller Melody.

They struggled to walk through the wet sand as Mobzilla roared behind them, lumbering towards them as lightning crackled above.

"Move, Move, Move!" Harris screamed as Mobzilla suddenly jumped, shockwaves rippling the wet sand.

For a moment, the trio gasped as they were launched into the air, before crashing hard into the ground.

They stumbled for a moment, as Dante held onto Melody.

"C'mon, C'mon!" The younger Mage screamed as the trio contined to run, Mobzilla charging towards them.

Harris took a quick moment to launch on of his magic hands at the creature, gasping as it bounced off.

"It won't work!" Dante screamed. "We can only kill the bastard with some sort of legendary sword, like my Big Betha! The only problem is that we can't get close enough! Plus, even with my sword,it's damn impossible! Not even the military has succeeded!"

Harris yelled back.

"Then let's just keep moving, damn it!"

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the trio stumbled upon an abandoned camp of sorts, Harris recognizing it.

"That's the old LOCG Base! Quick, we gotta hide in there!"

"It's no use!" Dante said, Melody whimpering on his shoulders. "Crappy tents can't protect us!"

Despite this, they ran anyway, diving into one of the smaller tents as they sat in there, the sounds of Mobzilla stomping towards them coming closer and closer...

Thunder boomed in the night, Mobzilla roaring as Meldoy gave a whimper...

Suddenly...The sounds of the Behemoth began to disappear as Harris let out a sigh of relief, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"I...I think we're clear...for now..Is everyone all right?"

Melody whimpered as Dante grunted.

"I'm fine, but the beast got the poor kid all paranoid...We should stay here, lay low for a bit. I bet there's some supplies here."

Harris nodded.

"Agreed...However..."

He stood up, confident.

" _We must succeed in our goal...and save the victims of the Contest!"_

* * *

 _A/N: And that's it for now! We meet Mobzilla, the first out of our three big monsters. OOOOOOOH! ;3 If you liked the chapter, make sure to review, favorite, follow, and check out my other stories! Welp I'm out...Byez!_


	17. Chapter 13: Release Something

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back the Traveller's Contest! Guess what this week is..WUMBO WEEK! For the next couple of days, I'll, hopefully, update each story at least twice. By the way! Check out a brand new story on my account that'll show up soon. ;3 You'll be surprised...In the good way. Its a Collab! ;3 Anyway..HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

It was directly after the tremors. Mark and Jon looked at each other, the latter shivering.

"Uh, Uh, Uh..."

Speaking up, Omega waved at the duo,

"What the hell was that?"

The two teams began to whisper, each group nervous.

"Was that a monster?" Bonnie whimpered.

"Nonono, it's gotta be some sort of machine. Somthing to scare us." Mitch boated. Despite this, even he had fear in is eyes.

Mark began to hover to the groups, rain beginning to mysteriously appear as the storm already began to pick up.

"Everyone head back to their camps! Orders straight from HQ!"

Already, the two commentators began to float above the group, disappearing.

Team MAG began to trudge back to Vocaloid Bay, the storm increasing around their area.

Celestial groaned as he kept not only Kat, but Obsi and Emeralda under his cape.

"Can't you guys find your own cover?"

Obsi shook her head.

"I'm half enderman, and the others got robotic parts. Do you really want us to die, our glorious leader?"

Obsi had a bit of sarcasm in her last statement as Celestial rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Bonnie swung from vine to vine, reaching the edge of the forest.

However, as she did, she gasped, jumping off.

"G-G-Guys?"

Jose walked up, curious.

"What is the pro-Oh...Holy Shit."

The MAG team gasped as they saw _something_ crawl from the bay near their base.

It was squid like, with numerous, powerful tentacles grabbing at the ground. It was massive, towering over them all as it floated above the ground. It's massive, red eyes searched the Earth, it's skin a blue, blackish color. It's large, gaping, blood stained beak snapped together over and over. It gave a screech as it spotted the MAG Team.

"N-n-no!" Guardian stammered. "This can't be real!"

Raynia began to back up, pointing towards the forest.

"C'mon! We can't stay here!"

The group, in a dazed trance, followed, as Aspen shouted to the group.

"Its a damn _Kracken!"_

Bonnie shouted back, confused.

"A what?"

Sapphire groaned.

"A Kraken. It's a rare species of monster. Usually resides in the deepest of oceans...but still it's insane that-"

Suddenly, the group jumped as a massive orb of dirt was thrown at them, it's contents breaking across the ground.

Mitch dared to look, back,before screaming.

"Oh shit he's right behind us! GO GO GO! GOOOOO!"

Indeed, the Kracken screeched as it picked up anything it could find, before lobbing it at the group.

Boulders, trees, even dead cows were tossed at the group.

Sapphire and Emeralda, the magic users of the group, began to fire numerous projectiles, from ice missles to their own rock bullets, in an attempt to knock the massive projectiles off course...and away from them.

Aspen and Bonnie, who navigated the group though the forest, gasped as they saw an escape from the trees.

"C'mon!" Aspen shouted. "We have to keep moving!"

They began to sprint their way towards the exit, panting the entire way.

Raynai gave a cry of pain as she fell over on a branch, screaming.

"HELP ME!"

She turned around in horror to see the Kracken over her, its tentacles edging closer as it screeched.

Desperate, Raynia quickly muttered something as a zombie jumped out of the ground, just in time to block the Kracken's attack.

As the Zombie was lifted up,Raynia began to sprint again, wincing as she heard the zombie's bones get crushed by the mouth of the beast.

The rain continued to pour as Raynia finally caught up, the ranged members of the group firing at the beast

The Kracken screeched, more annoyed than in pain. It floated away, the group seeing it still floating over their camp.

The storm continued to pour on the group as Jose sighed.

"Well...There goes the neighborhood."

Celestial groaned

"We can't go back. It's Suicide!"

Sapphire yelled back.

"Yeah, but where the hell do we go?!"

Emerlada shed a small tear as Kat patted her on the back.

"The...Vocaloids...All our work to get the base...for nothing...Our dumb adventure past that...other..."

Emeralda stopped as the Girls of Team MAG realized what goings on.

Jose scratched his head, confused.

"Hold on? What are you guys talking about?"

Raynia explained.

"On our way to find Vocaloid Bay, we found this cave place. There were a few people there but we could set up camp here."

Celestial nodded, holding his arm up.

"Lead the way."

And so they went. The girls led the group, passing what they saw was the destoryed Alien Forest, where a roar was heard.

As they quickly ran past the destroyed land, Emeralda gestured to a small tunnel.

"C'mon, this way! It's just through here!'

They walked through the damp, small cave, with Emeralda leading the way.

As they entered, the group gasped.

The girls didn't take much of it when they first walked in, but they looked in awe at the numerous small Rock Buidlings, each having a rather happy person in each.

The same, cameo man from earlier sat on a nearby chair, raising his eyebrows.

"Well Well Well. I didn't expect you guys to come back to Gurren Land. Let me guess you wanted to see the awesome Kamina in-"

Emeralda sighed.

"Actually, we need a new base."

Kamina gave a groan.

"Just touch the pedestal over there and.."

He gave small cheer.

" _Welcome to Gurren Land! Home of the Badass!"_

* * *

 _A/N: And so. We meet the Kracken! OOOOOO! ;3 So if you liked this chapter,review, favorite, follow, and check out my new Collab! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	18. Chapter 14: All Hail the King

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! I'm back with the Traveller's Contest! Before we start...Two things! 1) It's still wumbo week, however,this will be the last Contest Update for this week so..Ech. 2) I've got a poll up! While it isn't really story related, it's about a little...side hobby i want to get into: Comic Making or Animation? ;3 Welp, let's get into it...HERE WE GOOO!_

* * *

As the rain continued to pour upon the island, Team LOCG began their trek back to base...

As they walked through the plains, Omega looked up, noticing that the rain seemed to decrease around their area.

Blade noticed as well,and chuckled.

"Hey, the rains clearing up. I guess it's our lucky day!"

Omega gave a nod,chuckling as he continued.

However, a small bark of Abra,Joseph's dog, startled them.

Nell walked up to the dog, before gasping.

"Oh..Oh my.."

The LOCG Team watched from their spot on the hill as _something_ crawled from the distant mountain. Fire surrounded the top of the mountain as they saw three, massive serpentine heads roar, hidden behind the fire.

A massive pair of wings unfolded as the creature came out, everyone gasping.

The monster had pure white scales, with yellow ones appear on the horns of the creature, as well as the claws and wings. It was almost dragon like, as all three heads looked up to the sky.

Even from the miles separating them, the LOCG tam trembled as they saw the creature's eyes...one pair was red, the others blue and yellow.

Ryder fell down on his knees.

" _The...The King...they...they got the King..."_

The entire team was awestruck as they watched the King roar once more in the rain, the fire around it dying down. The creature's heads turned towards the group, and at that exact moment...they felt true fear.

Nell screamed as the King began to roar, launching into the air as it began to fly towards them.

"RUUUUUUNNNNN!"

The team sprinted down the mountain, the King's growls increasing as it got closer and closer.

Suddenly, in a brief moment, the King flew over, blocking the sky from the group.

Team LOCG was silent...horrified as the King finally left.

However, as Nell looked around, she saw claw marks in the hill...and noticed something awful.

"Guys...Where's Omega, Blade, and Jordan?"

The group gasped as they realized the King had taken the three. They climbed up the hill, panting, hoping it wasn't true...only to see the King fly off, three figures in its claws...

Omega grunted as he was held in the King's massive claws, his mechancial arm taking out his sword.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Omega turned to see Jordan cursing as Blade grunted.

"How the hell do we get...Oh...Shit..."

Omega cocked his head, confused on why Blade suddenly swore, before turning around.

He quickly regretted it as he saw the blue eyes of the King glare at him, growling.

As the trio backed away from the head, the King roared before began to suddenly roll.

The three swordsman began to fly up into the air, as the King went back to its normal flying position.

Omega screamed as he saw everyone fall.

"USE YOUR SWORDS!"

As he approached the King, he stabbed his sword into the Kings hide, barely holding on as he began to climb up the beast's back.

Jordan followed, his slime sword suddenly shifting to a grappling hook as he threw it, latching onto one of the spikes.

Blade, luckily for him, was able to land directly on the King, grunting as he nearly slid off its back before Omega held him up.

The three men stumbled as the dragon like beast roared again, two of its heads turning towards the three.

Omega grunted as he saw the yellow eyed head glare at them.

"TAKE COVER!"

The three men leaped behind one of the spikes, narrowly avoiding a stream of electricity.

Blade grunted as he beat back some sweat.

"What's our plan boss?"

Jordan and Blade turned towards Omega as the cyborg sighed.

"We need to distract it one enough to make an escape. Jordan,can that slime of yours make a parachute."

Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, Yeah. Jerry will be able to support us. But how the hell do we distract him?"

Omega sighed.

"I have a spare knife. If we can get one of the monster's heads to attack the other, it'll give us enough time to escape. Got it?"

As the two nodded, Omega sighed.

"Well...Here we go!"

The three jumped out as the electric head began to fire again.

Omega grunted as he slid out of the way,before he threw a knife at the other, red eyed head.

As the red eyed head began to roar, fire glowing in is maw, Blade and Jordan distracted the electric head, allowing Omega to go around the electric head.

As the Fire head began to fire, the electric head, two distracted with Blade and Jordan, groaned as it was unable to dodge the attack.

As the King roared in pain, spiraling downward, Jordan's sword morphed into a parachute.

Using their brief moment of opportunity, Blade and Omega latched on, the trio jumping off as they glided back to the island.

The King, too distracted with the pain, floated back down into the mountain, roaring as it crawled deeper and deeper.

The trio of swordsmen cheered as they began to float down, Omega floating to the plains.

"Alrigt folks,let's head back home!"

Team LOCG sat sadly in their camp, before Ryder looked up.

"Hey...Guys, do you hear that?"

Osten sighed.

"Its probably just the dead spirits of our friends, calling us from the grave. No big deal."

"Guys!"

The group looked around as Osten gasped.

"See! I as right! Oh god! They were so-"

Suddenly, literally out of nowhere, the three swordsmen came in, knocking over Osten as they landed.

The group cheered as Omega laughed.

"Don't worry guys, we're fine!"

Nell smiled.

"How did you guys escape?"

Blade chuckled.

"Well, with my badass swordsmanship, I-"

"We forced the King to attack itself. It was all Omega's idea." Jordan said, laughing.

As Blade groaned, Team LOCG laughing at his plight, Omega chuckled.

" _All in a Days work, here in the Contest."_

* * *

 _A/N: Bit of a lame ending I know. -_- Sorry guys. But hey!The Kings here! Whooooo! ;3 If you liked this chapter, review, follow and favorite! ;3 Also, check out my other stories and my poll! Welp I'm out,Byez!_


	19. Chapter 15: The Visitor

_A/N; Heyoomy siblings! I'm back wit some news! I actually got a Hyun's Dojo account, so if you want to see my shitty art, look over there! I'm Ckbrothers..as per usual. ;3 Anyway..It's time to bring it back! REVIEWS!_

 _SonofDeath: Of course he has an ego. Team LOCG needs at least one cocky swordsman._

 _Raiden the Oc: Take your time! ;3_

 _IIDDDII: Glad you liked it! And look! The reviews are back! I'm not a robot! Lol ;3_

 _Anyway, send in more reviews..Lol. And if you did miss the last chapter because of FF glitching out, please go check it out. ;3 Welp..HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

Surprisingly, the Storm began to die down. The Kracken retracted into the ocean, its tentacles occasional grabbing the unfortunate cow to walk into the bay. Mobzilla roamed around the now destroyed forest, no clear goal in sight as it simply wandered.

A puff of smoke came from the mountain the King slept in, the cloud seen for miles across the island.

The island itself was still damp from all the rain, and some parts of the island were torn apart, destroyed from the massive monsters.

Team Epsilon woke up cautiously at the crack of dawn as they sat in their tent.

"Damn it..." Dante swore.

"We have to move now!"He insisted as he got up. "This place is too open! Any hostile, monster, man, whatever, WILL find us!"

Melody gazed over to Harris...who sighed.

"We have to patient. Moving now while it's day will let the crowd possibly see us. If they can see us, then the Chairman can see us."

Melody spoke up, agreeing.

"He's got a point..." She blushed. "Not that I think it's the best idea, or anything!"

Dante raised an eyebrow.

"But no one said-"

"Shut up!" Melody playfully said as she gave Dante a small punch on his shoulder.

Harris chuckled.

"You guys..I'm glad they choose us for this ...We have to-"

A loud voice echoed throughout the Island.

" _Attention all Contestants...and Others."_

 _It was the Chairman._

* * *

Team LOCG, who finished up picking up their Campsite, all jumped at the sound of that dark, vile voice.

Nell, who was picking up some fire-wood, gasped.

"GAH!"

She threw the fire wood up in the air, only for, surprisingly, Joseph to catch it.

The mute girl gave a smile as she gave Nell the other half of the wood pile as they put it down near the camp.

The rest of Team LOCG looked to the skies as they saw the Chairman's face smirk at them from behind the numerous tv screens, his face masked behind the darkness as he twindled his thumbs.

" _Good Morning, Contestants.I have an...announcement."_

Omega gritted his teeth as the Chairman continued, rather lazily.

" _It seems that since this Contest started,It's gone...un-challenged."_

The Chairman chuckled.

" _But it seems we have...some..."_

He laughed.

" _Problems, If you would believe it!"_

* * *

Team MAG watched, flabbergasted as they sat above their current camp, staring at the TV. Jose, wanting to thank the Gurren Land citizens, attempted to get them up to the surface,however, they only refused, content in their village.

Celesital raised one of his starry eyebrows.

"Problems?"

The Chairman laughed, as if he heard Celestial's question.

However, the group, knowing he had eyes everywhere, assumed he might've had.

" _You see..."_ The Chairman continued. " _The...King of Mincecraftia himself is paying a visit..."_

Obsi gasped.

"He doesn't mean-"

" _NOTCH!"_

His very name silenced the island...The man was responsible for pioneering most of the technology used today, and was the scientific counterpart to his supposed brother, Herobrine, another, demon-like entity.

All of the inhabitants of the island, Contestant and other alike...were shocked.

The Chairman laughed.

" _The old man finally decided to do something about this, and decided to...observe the Contest. Don't get your hopes up...that's all he's doing. 'Cause if he did anything else...you would all die."_

He said it so casually, but the statement still held its terrifying effect, gripping everyone...

 _Notch can't save them._

The Chairman laughed, pressumably seeing everyone's shocked expressions.

" _He's also coming with an entourage as well..with the rest of his idiotic council..however..there's one more thing I would like to address."_

* * *

At that moment, as Harris, Melody, and Dante all listened to the madman's voice they knew...trouble was incoming.

"RUN!" Harris screamed as they jumped out of the tent, landing onto the sand.

And it was a good thing too, for some...creature flew by, slashing the tent into pieces.

" _See..There are some Intruders."_ The Chairman continued as cameras began to circle the scene. Already, Team Sigma could see their faces on the massive screens.

" _So called Heroes no doubt...However..Instead of killing you all...Lets play a game."_

The creature that attacked them got up, revealing to be a rather humankind figure. It was some sort of armored angel, wearing a dark, silver coating of armor, her face covered by a steel mask with a black, X-shaped visor. Silver wings fled behind her as she twirled a massive spear.

 _"You see...I have a new..Friend. That angel's sister...What was his name again?"_ The Chairman laughed.

" _Anyway,"_ He chuckled, the Fallen Angel trudging closer and closer to Team Epsilon. " _What's his Face sister has...decided to work for me now. Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you my Guardian, my own private angel!..."_

He giggled as the cameras zoomed in on the archangel.

" _Steel."_

The island watched, horrifed as Steel began to surround herself with silver energy.

" _Your goal of this game, Intruders..."_

The Chairman began to laugh as he snapped his fingers.

" _Run."_

* * *

 _A/N: And so...The Game within a Game begins. Will Team Sigma outrun the Chairman's Champion? And what will happen when Notch arrives?! Find out, next time! If you liked this chapter, review, favorite, and follow! ;3 Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	20. Chapter 16: The Chase

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to The Traveller's Contest: Some quick info. 1) A new schedule. Check it out on my bio for more info. 2) I got a Hyun's Dojo account...yay. ;3 and 3)It seems we don't have that many reviews anymore. I know it's not mandatory, but your reviews always make my day guys. ;3 Speaking of which...REPLIES!_

 _MetaCrisisDR: Sorry man. Great oc, however, I can't use him. There's quite a lot already._

 _MidnightShard99: I changed it back to normal...lol. ;D_

 _Radien the Oc: Great song as always pal. 10/10! ;D_

 _IIDDDII: Welp. Glad you liked it!_

 _AllergyRelief: You'll be surprised as you see this chapter how hard it is to kill Steel._

 _Anyway, let's get started with a nice little fight chapter! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Team Epsilon watched in horror as Steel came closer and closer.

The metallic angel spun her spear around as Dante grunted.

"Like hell I'm running away from this!"

The Fighter suddenly surrounded himself with fire as he pulled out a massive, white broadsword.

Harris reacted quickly, screaming as his hands began to glow green.

"Dante, don't you dare use that weapon! That Royal Guardian Sword is-"

The Chairman giggled as he heard the two banter.

" _Royal Guardian Sword? You mean one of those little things that can kill even the King...Please. Steel, show them how a true weapon works."_

As Dante charged towards Steel, the angel quickly blocked the attack with her spear.

The Swordsman chuckled as he felt the clash of the two weapons.

"C'mon, is that your best?!"

A silver light began to surround Steel as the Angel pushed back.

Suddenly, Dante screamed as his sword suddenly melted in his hands, before the now doused Warrior flung it at Steel.

The Angel simply absorbed it as Harris grabbed both Dante and the horrified Melody.

"Welp! It was good to meet you Steel! See ya!"

The trio bolted as Steel flapped her wings, speeding towards the group as metal feathers coated the desert ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team MAG watched this in horror.

"This.." Celestial started. "This is-"

"INSANE!" Jose screamed. "We can't let this just..happen?!"

Raynia stammered back.

"A-Are you suicidal!? We can't go over there and save them?!"

Emeralda quickly sided with Jose.

"He's right though! They're trying to save us!"

The others began to bicker as Celestial watched...curious.

* * *

Over at Team LOCG, the group all watched in horror as Omega frowned.

"..This isn't good. We can't get there quick enough to help these guys out.."

Nell sighed.

"I only hope they find a way out of this.."

* * *

" _We cannot find a way out of this!"_ Harris frantically thought as he sent his green hands at Steel.

Currently, the trio was running past the ruined forest,where Mobzilla slept, as Steel silently chased afte them

The Angel shrugged off the attacks as she fired several bolts of silver energy.

As they began to fly past the trio, Melody whispered under her breath,her hands glowing green.

Soon enough,a wall of thorny, weak vines blocked the attacks, almost breaking under the force of the bolts as the trio continued to flee.

"Shit, Shit, Shit!" Dante swore. His hand was still burnt and covered with the molten steel of the Royal Guardian Sword. "Damn it! This is all my fault guys! I shouldn't have-"

Harris barked back as Steel tore through the wall.

"Save your sorry's for later! We have to keep-..Shit."

Quickly,the group realized that they were at a cliff of sorts, overlooking the Vocloid Bay. Luckily, they were just out of sight from the Kracken...however...

Steel glided behind them, silent as she began to glow a bright, metallic, whitish color.

As the trio closed their eyes, bracing for impact...a suddenly cry came out of nowhere.

" _JUSTICE THROW!"_

The trio opened their eyes in shock as a small basketball was thrown at Steel,mildly making the angel's head recoil.

Steel turned her head around, as Team Epsilon listen to the pants and groans of their ill-fated savior...

For there, standing, sweating, panting heavily as he took out his bow, his eyes dead-set on attacking this monster...

 _Was a Hero..._

 _It was Jose._

* * *

 _A/N: Cliffhangers for a short chapter. Sorry folks about the length...I have a mild headache and I can't seem to focus. However, I will make up for it next chapter, which will be a badass fight chapter! Welp, if you liked this, review, follow, and favorite if you'd like! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	21. Chapter 17: What Makes a Hero

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings...I'm back. ;3 Welp. You guys ready for some review replies?_

 _Allergy Relief: Welp...Yeah ;p no one here has a massive anime sword, so that's a bit of a problem. ;3_

 _MidnightShard99: Glad you liked those lines! ;D_

 _RaidentheOC: Welp, here you go! Here's Raiden's Other Song._

*music starts* We were having fun,  
Tried to make it last before the days were done.  
We got called into this game,  
Somehow...they knew our name.  
We didn't want to say no,  
The rewards, too big to let go.  
And now these people, after our souls,  
Notch is busy watching, sitting down, sad and all! *beat drops*  
We are stuck, but that dont mean we can't get out  
F*** that b**** we ain't gon' stop till the chairman drop  
We're gonna survive like bosses  
Not gonna' have much losses  
Nobody wanna die  
But everybody's gonna try  
To survive...  
*Fades out to the end of the song*

 _Pretty Cool! ;3_

 _WizardofEnder007: Like I said with MetaCrisisDR, maybe. I think in the upcoming chapters, I might add in more ocs to replace some...empty spots. (Spoopy Ck is Spoopy)_

 _MetaCrisisDR: Glad you liked it! ;D_

 _GrudCrafting: I might have more challenges but they will be...pretty dangerous._

 _IIDDDII: Welp. I beat the headache with my sidekick Tylenol. WHOOO! Lucking, the headache won't come back next season. ;3 Glad you liked the chapter!_

 _Welp..HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

 _Heroes..They come in many shapes and sizes._

The noice caused by the ruckus began to awaken the Kracken. While the creature didn't seem to move or attack...rain began to form over the cliff, soaking the figures.

 _Some have the Strength to force their way out._

Dante grimaced at the rain as he took out a spare, Ruby sword.

 _Some have their own Skills to defend and help others._

Melody seemed somewhat refreshed by the water, but still trembled as she looked back from the Kracken, to Steel...to the newcomer.

 _Some have the Ability to lead people,to create heroes._

Harris was drenched by the rain, clenching his fists as he summoned a pair of massive green hands.

 _But some...have Heart._

Jose panted, his eyes torn between running and fighting as he held his iron sword, drenched in both rain and sweat. Despite this, and his own trembling body, he glared at Steel, standing defiantly.

 _For this kind of hero may lack the power, skill, or leadership that others have. Despite this...They continue to fight._

 _For every story has an evil to face._

Steel eyed Jose with interest, spinning her Lance as the Chairman, from the television screen that over-saw it all, cackled in the shadows.

 _It may be someone with powers that surpass a hero's. Someone that can overpower the powerful, skillfully slaughter the skilled, and hold a commanding presence stronger than even the most tactical of leaders._

The Chairman gave a chuckle as he watched Jose.

" _You? The Basketball Boy? Get out of here. This isn't your buisness. Even if you tried..you can't win."_

Jose grimmanced as the Chairman cackled, continuing.

" _You're no swordsman, You're no Mage, and you're definitely no DIVINE BEING!"_

The simple Contestant gritted his teeth as Steel began to turn around, towards the trembling Team Epsilon.

"F-Face me!"

The cybernetic Angel stopped in her tracks, turning her head towards Jose.

The Contestant charged, pointing his sword towards Steel as he screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

The Angel turned towards him, quickly grabbing him.

Jose face began to twist with pain as Steel jabbed her knee into her stomach, before repeating it, again and again.

She tossed Jose into the ground, his blood spilling out onto the soaking wet ground as he grunted out in pain.

Harris screamed, his eyes filled with terror.

"GO! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT!"

Meldoy yelled out as well.

"W-WE SIGNED UP FOR THIS!"

Dante, despite his normally stubborn attitude, agreed.

"RUN WHILE YOU CAN! YOU TRIED, OK?!"

The Contestant continued to writhe around on the floor as Steel simply ignored him, once again turning towards the Trio.

Dante screamed, his eyes filled with rage.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

He charged, slicing at Steel as the Angel gave a small grunt.

She quickly slapped the fighter away, ignoring the numerous scratches on her armor as her arm began to glow white.

She pointed it at the fallen Dante as Melody and Harris watched in horror.

"DANTE!" Meldoy cried, tears streaming down her face.

As Dante looked up, tears and pain in his eyes as he saw Steel standing over him,he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he trembled.

A small groan interupted the tense silence.

"Justice...Slice..."

Dante grunted as he opened his eyes, gasping as he saw Jose, his blood coating his stomach, as he waved his sword at Steel, the weapon barely scratching the Angel.

The Chairman seemed confused as he eyed the spectacle.

" _Hmmm? Trying to fight I see? It's hopeless, Contestant."_

Jose gritted his teeth as he continued to chop away at Steel.

"Nobody expects much-"

The fighter was quickly knocked back by Steel as he was sent flying.

"-from me.." He groaned, spitting out blood. "But..."

He got up, grunting as he did so.

" _I HAVE TO TRY!"_

Team Epsilon watched in horror as Steel faced Jose.

The fighter grunted.

"Because If I won't fight right here, right now-"

He charged once again, only for Steel to quickly knock him away with his spear.

He coughed as he got up again, blood coating his face.

"-W-Who..Who will?"

The Chairman sighed as he observed Jose.

" _A Noble Attempt, I will say that. But your screen time is over pa-"_

 _"_ _YOU CAN DO IT JOSE!"_

The group all gasped as they turned towards the cry,where Emeralda struggled to get closer due to all the rain.

Suddenly, the rest of Team MAG appeared, shouting as they cheered Jose.

"YOU GOT THIS BUDDY!"

"I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT HIM!"

"I BELEIVE IN YOU JOSE!" Emeralda screamed with the other Members, crying.

Even the crowd above began to cheer,their voices echoing throught the island...

Jose smirked, wiping off his blood as he steadied himself, taking out his sword.

He glared at Steel, who sat, unamused as the fighter smiled.

Jose charged, screaming as he pointed his sword towards the Angel.

"AHHHHHHHHH! JUSTICE ST-"

 _Steel instantly jabbed her spear at Jose.._

 _Impaling his stomach._

The crowd watched in stunned silence as Jose slid of the now blood stained Lance.

Blood began to pool around Jose as he groaned, covering the massive hole with his arm.

A sudden scream tore through the silence.

 _"JOSE!"_

 _It was from Emeralda._

The Chairman chuckled as he shook his head.

" _Well..That was unfortunate. It was his fault for getting in the way. None the less...I might revieve him once this game ends...he was...amusing."_

Emeralda's sobs were heard as Celesital swore.

"DAMN YOU, CHAIRMAN!"

Harris grunted.

"You..You Bastard."

The Chairman turned the tv towards the trio, chuckling.

" _Rest be assured, I'll kill you three soon. However, I think there's been enough drama for today, do I'll leave. To me, Steel."_

As the angel teleprted away in a beam of silver light, Celestial roared as he triedto chase after, to no avail.

"SON OF A-"

His screams were interupted as he heard Emeralda sobbing.

She and the rest of Team MAG surrounded the defeated, fatally wounded Jose, the kitsune on her knees.

Jose gave a weak chuckle.

"Heh...I..Saved them..right?"

Emeralda gave a sad nod, crying.

"Yeah..Yeah you did...Jose..."

Jose smiled as he closed his eyes, his body beginning to disappear in a mass of pixels.

" _Heh..Guess I did something useful after all..Hehehe...heh..."_

A voice rumbled across the island, drowning out the pained cry of Emeralda.

" _Jose has been slain."_

* * *

 _A/N:...I'm a real ass, aren't I?...Review, follow, and favorite...Welp I'm out...Byez._


	22. Intermission: The Chairman's Thoughts

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Time for another intermission! Before We start, however, quick note! **I have a new Undertale Story, called, Metal Mask. **Check it out! ;D Anyway off to the reviews that will probably kill me!_

 _AllergyRelief: Wise Words pal. ;D_

 _Deadlycat44: He might. ;D_

 _Guardianluver: Welp,there's that first death threat! ;D Lol. Operation Ship Emeralda and Jose is a go. ;D_

 _MetaCrisisDR: Yeah. ;p It can hapen to everyone._

 _MidnightShard99: Even if he is revived, who's to say he's still not going to get caught in all this Contest Stuff? ;D Also, yeah. OPM Reference. Lol._

 _RaidentheOC: I see those tears Raiden! You can't hide them forever!_

 _IIDDDII: I'm really tempted now to have him reappear and say that. ;D Glad you liked it!_

 _WizardofEnder007: Eh, this Chairman's less of a communist and more of a Sadist. ;D_

 _Welp! Off to the Chairman's Inner Notes we go! HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

There was a dark, candle-lit room..The Chairman sat, yawning. One of the Contestants had recently died, and he was rather tired, debating on if he should spare the deceased Fighter.

He quickly checked his camera monitor with an absent minded giggle.

"Let's see..Crying Contestants, crying Audience, Steel's back in her compartment, and the Revive Team is awaiting orders.."

He yawned, adjusting his cloak. He was tired,too tired to think about this. He wanted to relax, perhaps allow his note taking AI to review themselves. He quickly held up a phone, groaning.

"Just Revive the guy. Keep him in one of the Rooms."

He watched, disinterested as the Mechanics around the blocky machine pulled numerous levers. Soon enough, a blue, outlined figure began to appear in a rather large tube.

The Team clapped as they saw Jose reform, blinking his eyes in shock before a group of guards grabbed the shocked man.

"Well now Contestant!" The Guard said in a monotone, clearly rehearsing something. "You've been given the gift of reviving. Now comply as we brig you to your new room."

The Chairman sighed, pouring himself a bottle of wine as he watched the Guards pick up the exhausted Jose.

"You could at least put some more Emotion into it." The Chairman coldly dead panned. "I worked some time on that line."

The Rain poured outside his castle, as The Chairman continued to check the several other screens.

Outside of his room, the Chairman's two guards raised their eyebrows. It was rather..unusual to hear the normally excited and sadist Chairman become this cynical, tired worker.

The Chairman sighed as he took out a keyboard and began typing.

 _Day X, Week 3_

 _One of the Contestants, Jose died today, a result of him trying to stop my minion, Steel, from killing the intruders. A Futile effort. I decided to revive him for his...efforts._

The Chairman groaned as he submitted the log. He was tired, and he trudged his way to the nearby couch, before falling into it.

Meanwhile, his little log entry was submitted, falling into numerous other files of the Chairman...Each one currenlty being read over by the Chairman's own Security AI.

 _Day 1, Week 1_

 _I'm quite excited about this event now. After years of development, this contest has finally been made. No one has suspected my intentions yet, and they won't until later this week. All of the contestants, minus the Angel, believe this to be a simple..Minigame. I can't wait to see their surprise._

 _Day X, Week 1_

 _Its still early into the game, and Depsite all this action and drama..I'm rather bored. The Teams have yet to engage each other...lets change that. First, I'll try getting the Angel to go mad...he'll become his own undoing._

 _Day X, Week 2_

 _The Plan worked, and I've revealed to everyone my plan to hold them hostage. That should alert Notch and his other cronies soon enough...Trying to be this sadistic, happy-go lucky Announcer is a pain in my ass, by the way._

 _Day X, Week 3_

 _I released the Monster Trio after I found out about a group of Intruders. It's..Entertaining, to say the least._

These notes, and more, dotted The Chairman's Archives. The Chairman himself slept soundly.

Outside, thousands of airships and protesting people sat, screaming. Over time, The Chairman became used to this...uproar he created. It was quite amusing actually. Regardless, the noise did not stop him.

In the halls of the Castle, guards patrolled the area. Dogs occasionally followed them..But it did not disturb the Chairman's Dreams.

For, inside the Chairman's head, was fire, a throne of gold, and a hammer in his hand.

 _He smiled in his sleep._

* * *

 _A/N: Short chapter, I know, but I need Ideas! **GIVE ME IDEAS! ;D Also check out my other stories as well!** Anyway, if you liked this chapter, review, follow, and favorite! Welp I'm out,Byez! _


	23. Chapter 18: The Future

_A/N: Heyoo. My Siblings! XD I'm finally back from my birthday break with a new, radical chapter..Lets get the reviews up! XD_

 _Deadlycat44: It's actually just the Chairman, Lol .XD_

 _Guardianluver: Lol. I might use that. XD_

 _Midnightshard99: Hey, I might use that! Seems pretty rad!_

 _Cybermen and Timelords.: Got it!_

 _EclipticChaos: Sure! That sounds awesome!_

 _AllergyRelief:That's..debatable. XD Just kidding pal._

 _WizardofEnder07: Maybeeeeeee. ;3_

 _IIDDDII: Well, you'll see one of those ideas very soon! :D_

 _GrudCrafting: I'm glad you liked it...A Nah Contest? LOL XD_

 _RaidentheOC: Thanks Pal! ;3_

 _Anyway...Lets get Started! HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

On that day, when Jose died...There were many different...feelings.

Anger, Fury, Sadness..And for some...Bittersweet Joy...

* * *

Emeralda was still crying on the ground as the rain poured above Team MAG...

Mitch swore as he grabbed his hair.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He stamped angrily as he turned towards Team Epsilon.

"This is all your fault, you Ba-"

Shockingly, the three Non-Contestants left without a trace, as Sapphire groaned.

"Well..This is a disaster."

Raynia growled at her.

"Yeah,No shit Sherlock!"

The Team began to argue at each other, screaming..until someone whistled.

"HEY!"

They all turned towards Celestial, who stood above Emeralada..

He looked down, and sighed.

"Listen...Emmy..." He went on his knees, to be on the same level as the kitsune...

She was silent as Celestial continued.

"This isn't your fault..Its not our fault either..."

He began to glare at something as he stood up, and pointed.

" _It's their Fault!"_

Over that hill...Was Team LOCG.

Omega looked over at Celestial, and grunted while Nell and Ryder stood besides him.

"What are you talking about?" He growled, his cybernetic hand on his sword..

The MAG Leader growled.

"I thought you Morons would come here, to help us out!"

Ryder groaned.

"Are you serious?! We're farther away from this place than you guys, and yet you blame us?!"

Blade let out a cry from the group.

"That's bullshit!"

Obsi yelled as well.

"You're bullshit!"

As the two groups began to yell at each other, Mark and Jon floated above.

Mark sweatdropped.

"The Chairman's aides told us that that guy was revived..Why can't we just tell them?"

Jon groaned.

"I'll do-"

He suddenly gasped as the guards next to him and Mark, two on each other their platforms, aimed their guns at the two.

"I wouldn't do that." One guard sneered as the two commentators went silent...

Omega and Celestial were directly in front of each other now.

"I can't believe this!" Omega growled. "I thought our Groups would work together, not against each other!"

Celesitla gave about a roar.

"I don't fucking care! Not anymore!"

He gestured to the crying Emeralda, who being led away by Kat.

"Look at her! We can't afford to wait things out anymore until someone else dies! The sooner we end this game, the better!"

The swordsman of Omega gasped.

"That's insane! You'd be killing off plenty Of innocent people!"

Osten gave a growl as he prepared for a fight.

"Are you really that surprised? This bastard is a damn Gladiator! He's a barbarian!"

Sapphire began to summon some ice.

"That's really funny, " She sneered. "Coming from you crazy b-"

Suddenly, Celestial leaped forward at Omega, his weapon out.

Omega quicky blocked it with his own sword, expecting it...

What followed next...was an all out battle.

As the two team leaders dueled at an Incredibly fast pace, Mitch quicly charged at Adam and Jordan.

"Shit!" Shouted Adam as he rolled out of the way.

Jordan was not so luck as he was tackled to the ground by Mitch, who held an iron sword over his neck.

"Sorry, Sparklez," Mitch began to grit his teeth. "But Duty-FUCK!"

He was suddenly knocked off by Adam, who sliced his golden sword at him.

Jordan began to pant as he watched his two friend fight each other.

"T-This is awful..."

Meanwhile, Raynia was summoning Zombies to attack Ryder, Osten, and Blade, while Sapphire laughed above them,floating.

"This is the end for you, Three Musketeers! "

She began throwing ice bullets at the three fighters, while Zombies rushed them.

Blade narrowly dodged the bullets as he chopped of the head of a zombie.

"This is ridiculous!"

Osten grunted as he used a zombie as an undead bullet shield.

"You're telling me!"

Ryder had managed to charge ahead Of the group, slicing at the Zombies before looking over at Raynia.

The Necromancer panicked as she took out a small knife.

"S-Stay back!"

Ryder quickly tired jabbing at Raynia, before groaning as an Ice bullet hit him.

"Shit!"He looked up as Sapphire floated in front of him.

"How Pitiful." She sneered. "Now, you'll be the first of your foolish band to die!"

The rest of the battle was jut as chaotic...but during that entire time, Omega and Celestial were trading blows.

Even though Celestial had years worth of experience...Omega was easily keeping up.

Celetial groaned as he slashed at Omega.

"How the hell are you keeping up?!"

Omega sidestepped it as he slashed back, only for it to be blocked.

"Simple. I train. I don't rely on silly ass powers like you."

At this, Celetial roared.

"THATS IT!"

He suddenly grabbed Omega by the throat, catching him off guard.

The entire battlefield was silent now, as both Teams watched in horror.

Omega began to choke as Celestial gave a dark smile.

"I should've ended you all the moment things got she-"

Suddenly..a dark roar came out of the blue.

Until then, the Contestants didn't notice the heavy increase of rain, nor the rumbling...

For behind them, on the cliff...Was the Kracken.

Celestial dropped Omega on the ground as he turned to the beast.

"Well..."

Omega coughed as he finished that statement.

" _Shit."_

* * *

 _A/N: Whoo! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Things are heating up! Whooo! XD If you liked this chapter, review, follow,and favorite. **Also, check out my other stories as well! XD** Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	24. Hiatus?

_A/N: Sup Guys..Bad news. The Traveller's Contest will be put on hold for a week or so. Due to a somewhat crippling writers block, fics will be updated slowly. The only fics that will have a constant stream are OTN, and the Metal Mask, if you care about those. So...I'm so sorry guys. I know I promised an update but...I can't seem to think of any ideas. Sorry.._

 _I'm out..Byez.._


	25. Chapter 19: At What Cost

_A/N: Heyoo my siblings! Damn has it been awhile. 0-0 *dodges some bullets* XD Listen folks. Sorry for the hiatus but I'm back with plenty of new ideas...so...uh, since things were heating up last chapter, let's jump right into it. HERE WE GOOOOOO!_

* * *

It was down-pouring on the cliff...

The rain was drenching the contestants, MAG and LOCG alike...Kat and Obsidian winced in pain at the rain drops as they fell onto them...

They all watched in awe as the massive Kracken screeched, it's massive tentacles flailing about as its large, red eyes glared at the people below it...

It was only when the Kracken reeled back its massive tentacles did they realize the full extent of the situation they were in...

"RUUUUN!" Emeralda, of all people, screamed above the rest...

The grip the monster seemed to have on the contestants was broken as Celestial and Omega narrowly dodged the tentacle.

"As much as I want to kill you..." Omega grunted as he brandished his sword, looking at the Kracken.

"...We have to work together at the moment..No one else can die, alright?"

Celestial grunted.

"Shut up and lets kill this thing."

Both Teams turned towards the massive monster as it roared.

"ATTACK!" Both Celesial and Omega screamed.

Sapphire instantly began the attack, shooting freezing magic at the creature's tentacles while Kat, Obsi and the ever silent Josephine began to use their bows, Joseph's dog Abra growling...

Aspen was currenlty helping Jordan prepare his slime bow as the massive creature roared, slamming its tentacles near them.

"STAY BACK!" Bonnie, the young daredevil screamed as she began to stab at the tentacle with her knife...

The tentacle twitched slightly, before the Kracken roared as three swords sliced through the tentacle, cutting it off in a shower of blue blood.

"HELL YEAH!" Ryder cheered as he, Blade, and Osten retracted their swords back.

Suddenly, Ryder went flying off as another tentacle hit him.

"RYDER!" Adam, who was nearby, screamed as he narrowly dodged a large tentacle.

Mitch and Marilyn both began to slice at the tentacle with their axe and sword respectively...

Depsite that, the attacks were futile as the tentacle grabbed Mitch, before tossing to the floor.

"S-Shit!" He grunted, coughing up blood.. "T-Think I broke a rib..."

Emeralda was now conjuring up several little knives to toss at the Kracken while Raynia summoned more zombies...

But none of this seemed to work...

Indeed, aside from that one tentacle, the Kracken was unharmed.

The contestants weren't fairing too well...Ryder was tossed away, Mitch's ribs were cracked and everyone was tired...

However...Kat began to approach the beast, dropping her bow and charging with a steel sword...Jordan, ignoring Aspen, did the same, his slime sword in hand...and then they were simply tossed.

Two tentacles grabbed them, holding them up as they screamed...before tossing them into the ground...

They didn't survive...

 **Captain Sparklez has been Slain!**

 **Kat has been Slain!**

The contestants watched in horror as they dissolved into pixels...They knew that Jordan would be revived...but they didn't know about Kat...

Suddenly, a loud scream interupted them.

"Y-YOU BASTARD!" Celestial screamed as he charged at the monster with his purple sword...

Mitch, Adam, and Raynia both followed him, screaming...

Nell watched in horror as the tentacles went towards them...and as Celestial went over to cut the tentacles...they went around him... _impaling the three contestants..._

 **Skydoesminecraft has been Slain!**

 **BajanCanadian has been Slain!**

 **Raynia has been Slain!**

As they dissolved into pixels...Celetsial fell onto his knees...

"I-I did this...I did this..."

He was crestfallen...He had just led three people to their demise...

The tentacles went past him as the remaining contestants began to fight back...

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Someone called as Celesital suddenly realized a massive tentacles was heading right towards him.

He grunted as he swung his sword, cleaving the tentacle in two as the Kracken screamed...

At this moment, Omega, the one who got celestial back in the game, charged, slicing at one of the monster's red eyes during its temporary moment of weakness...

The Kracken gave a might screech as its sword penetrated it's right eye, blue blood coating the ground as part of Omega...

The swordsman rolled out of the way as the kracken's tentacles were slammed near him, before he gave a call.

"AIM FOR THE EYE!" He yelled over the intensifying storm..

Lighting crashed, thunder boomed around them as the storm swirled and roared with intensity.

The race was on now, as the spectators watched in horror, to see who's would utterly cripple the other side first...

Would it be the massive Kracken, who could easily wipe out the contestants, as it had done with several others?

Or would the Contestants win, using their combined strength to hit the eye of the Kracken?

No one knew...only fate itself...

The Contestants charged now, a idea unfolding in their minds as Sapphire, Emeralda, and Joseph began to fire waves after waves of projectiles into the monster"s eye...

The Kracken quickly blocked these attacks, before roaring in pain as Celestial and Omeag began to chop and slice at the tentacle...

As the behemoth moved in the swat the attackers away, it roared as Ryder, Blade, Osten, Bonnie, and Nell swung their weapons at the other tentacles...

In this moment of chaos and confusion, Obsidian, covered in blood from the rain, teleported coughing up blood as she landed om the eye.

"SEE YA IN HELL, YA ANIMAL!" She screamed, driving her dagger into the blood red eye...

Blue blood splattered everywhere as the Kracken screamed, turning its head wildly...before collapsing into the sea...

The storm began to already clear up...its creator now dead...

However, as the crowd and contestants cheered, Emeralda looked around.

"W-where's Obsid-"

A resounding cry answered her question...

 **Obsidian has been Slain!**

And thus...one of the world's greatest beasts have been slain...

 _But at the cost of many, heroic lives._

* * *

 _A/N: Welp. With that somber note, I'll leave you be. ;3 if you liked it, remember to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	26. Chapter 20: Hope

_A/N: Heyoo my S-*dodges Death threats* You guys really liked the last chapter, didn't you? XD Hahahah! Trust me, it'll get worse as time goes along! ANYWAY! REVIEWS!_

 _Mad Kind{s Might: Ahahah! First Rule of Ck, expect the unexpected! XD Also, Noooo X1. (Ima keep a no counter)_

 _Wizard of ENDER 007: Noooo x2. ;3_

 _MetacrisisDR: NOOO x3. Man, must be a good day, also, I would like to point out your no broke the reviews...HOW?! XD_

 _IIDDDII: BUT ITS ALL PART OF MY EVIL PLAN! *Twists mustache* ;3_

 _MidnightShard99 : It had to happen eventually. We need to speed things up a bit. ;3_

 _Raiden The Oc; DONT WORRY ABOUT IT!_

 _XD Anyway, there's more death where that came from! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Sadness.

Pain.

Hurt.

These raw emotions...They effect all species. No matter who a person may be...Someone will eventually feel pain at one point...

And right now?

 _Everyone was Hurting..._

The Death of 7 comrades in one day...they emotionally killed their allies.

They knew Jose, and the Youtubers were fine...

But the others?

They watched the Floating screen simply fly around...not showing anything..

Omega looked down and began to fear the worst...

And then, as if by some, awful, dark magic...Emeralda began to sob...

It was slow at first, a small, rough sob...Before it turned into a downpour of tears and sorrow...

And it began to spread, like wildfire...

Ryder, Blade, and Osten began to cry...before it spread to Marilyn, to Aspen, to Nell, to Bonnie...

To Joseph and Sapphire...

The Crowd itself, along with Jon and Mark, seemed to erupt into a storm of tears and sorrow...

Far off, the sobs had found and infected Team Epsilon too, Dante holding Melody as the two cried, while Harris sat alone, tears falling down his face...

And it was then, two sobs came over the others...

And with that...Omega and Celestial cried.

They all cried...

Every last one...

Even beyond the island...the sobbing was heard.

Infecting and spreading among the world, the sadness, the anger, the brutal, painful _hurt._

It was heard from the greatest of cities...To the smallest of towns.

A man, his brown beard covering his face as the brown shirt wearing, adult man, cried harsh tears from his black eyes, sitting alone on a throne, high above a crowded, sobbing city...

And as the world cried, as it sobbed and wept and fell down with depression...A man smiled.

A lone man smiled in his bed, smiling a malicious, giddy smile, as if he won a prize at a fair...

And so, as the world crumbled into depression...The Chairman slept soundly, smiling as the world erupted into tears...

It felt like hours before the world seemed ready to recover...Slowly, One man stopped crying...Omega.

The swordsman wiped away the tears, wiped away the sorrow as he turned to Celestial.

"...get up.." He muttered, looking down at the rival leader.

Celestial was silent before Omega spoke again.

"Get Up." He repeated, his voice more assertive now...it was commanding, rough, coarse.

Celestial continued to sob, quiet...

"GET UP!" Omega yelled now.

And yet Celestial did not move...

And then, with a resounding crack...Omega, using his mechancial arm...punched Celestial's face.

"GET THE HELL UP!" He yelled as Celestial was sent rolling onto the wet ground.

The crack seemed to break everyone from their sad silence to watch this comfortation.

"Where's the rival I know and Fight against!' Omega yelled. "Where did this sniveling coward come from!?" He taunted, rage on his face.

Celestial looked up...spitting out a tooth.

"I've failed as a lead-" He mumbled before Omega kicked him.

"WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES!" Omega yelled.

Celestial coughed up blood as Omega stood over him, sighing.

"We...we can't change this, Celestial..." He sighed, his voice lowering.

"Sadly...this is a harsh reality we must face.." He looked down as a lone tear streamed down his face...

"...He's right..." A voice spoke...

They all turned to see Emeralda get up...sighing.

"This..This is the Contest..." She stated...as Marilyn got up.

"People...people will have to die..."

Omega gestured towards them.

"I hate to admit it Celestial...but...we'll have to fight one day..."

The others began to get up as well, wiping away their tears as Mark and Jon watched, their own tears still streaming down their face...

"We'll have to kill each other...to keep this contest going...to end this nightmare..." Omega stated, looking down..

"But until then..." He held out his hand to Celestial, who was still stuck on the ground.

"We work together..."

As if by some unseen presence, the clouds parted, allowing a ray of sunshine to light behind omega...

Celestial watched as the sunlight showed all of them...

They were covered in sweat, blood, water, and tears..even him.

Everyone was cut, bruised, injured...but, for a moment...they were United...

And so, Celestial, his hand no longer shaking with fear, looked up...and grasped Omega's robotic hand..

The swordsman pulled his enemy, his rival...and now, his comrade up, as the sunlight shined on them both...

And so, even among the sweat, the sadness, the tears...this event showed the Teams, the Crowd, The World...

That things could change. So, for all the crying, all the pain and hurt...

There could be smiles, comfort...

The World could heal.

And so...people looked up.

The sun shone through the shadows of sadness, and evil.

The world would not be affected by this sadness. It was Determined to refuse such a fate.

The Future was cloudy, shaky, and somewhat grim...

But it could change. Everything could change...

And as the Chairman woke up, glaring at the screen as he saw his contestants hope, and pray, and rebuild...

He scowled...and began to ponder..

"Things...shall change.." He whispered...before smirking.

"And at the end of the day..." He smiled, his smile turning into a vicious grin.

" _I shall reign supreme."_

* * *

 _A/N: I wonder what you guys will think of this one. ;3 I hope this could inspire you all, despite its shortness. ;3 Please make sure to review, follow, and favorite! And if you want, check out my other stories! Please! XD I need more reviiiiiiews. XD Nah, just kidding. Just have fun!_

 _Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	27. Intermission: Trainees

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Welcome back to the Traveller's Contest! This is the last intermission before we hit the final few chapters!I plan to end this story around the middle of this summer, so I can start working on my secret project, something I've been planing for years. XD Anyway, onto the reviews!_

 _Mad Kind's Might: Wow, I Made quite the unlikable antagonist, haven't I? XD Good._

 _WizardofEnder007: -_- Actually send an oc. ;3 And maybe this time you'll have your chance._

 _Midnight: THE POWER OF MOOOOOOOTHER FREAKING FRIENDSHIP! XD_

 _Raiden: EMBRACE THE FEEEEELS!_

 _IIDDDII I'm glad you like it my mysterious guest friends. XD And trust me. The unexpected is never expected. ;3 Ever._

 _MetaCrisisDR: XD Oh no it's Fanfiction sins. XD I'm glad you like it!_

 _ItsHighlyFunctioningSociopath: OH ITS THE RETURN OF CAPTAIN LONG NAME. XD It's good to see you back in the reviews!_

 _Anyway, thanks for the support! Seriously! XD Welp..HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

In the Aftermath, of all the pain...there was hope.

Hope that shined throughout the world, striking everyone with a sudden renewed spirit.

They didn't like the Contest anymore. It wasn't a was a sick, Twisted play created by a man hell bent on pretending to be God.

And so...the people of the world had one choice...to retaliate. To fight back.

But of course...they couldn't. That would only lead to the Chairman's hostages to be killed..

However, rumors have spread to the cities and towns of the world...there was going to be a rescue team.

Of course...these were only rumors. The last rescue team, as seen with Team Epsilon, had failed...And they wouldn't try again...right?

Not quite! Deep within the mountains of the north, a metallic stronghold sat, hidden from the rest of the world...and there..

There was the rebellion. As the coldy, Icy snow hammered onto the mountain tops, the Iron Fortress held.

Dozens of guards, wearing white, heavy coats, shivered as they stood outside the massive walls of the building.

While the snow did protect them from radar, it was always important for the Rebellion to keep an eye out for possible enemies, or mobs.

Yetis have often climbed up into these mountains, usually running amok until someone can restrain the creature.

And inside the battered, iron building, was a warm, crowded interior. The inside was built like a warehouse, with makeshift walls Made to seperate Buidlings.

Currently, in the largest room, was a massive group of around a hundred men and women. They had from across the world to support the rebellion, going the distance through the cold and snow.

And in front of them were three figures...the leaders themselves...

Charlie, Eve, and Minty The Fighter, the Mage, and the Fox. An odd, misfit trio of skilled, unknown fighters.

"Alright everyone." Charlie began, adjusting his new blue parka. "I'm glad you guys could make it." He chuckled as everyone else chuckled along.

"You made it through a helluva a lot of stuff to get through here" He continued as the crowd went silent. "Already, you've proven yourself worthy to join this rebellion"

As the crowd as about to cheer, the man put his hand up.

"But..." He added. "That doesn't mean you're ready for our greatest challenge...storming the Chairman's HQ itself."

The crowd gasped as Eve began to speak.

"You see...we'll be dividing you into four groups. The Raiders, who will attack the Chairman's HQ directly, the Defenders, who will stay here in case anything happens-"

Miinty jumped up, interupting her friend.

"Then we've got these really cool Pilots, Nya, who will go and attack the Chairman's Air Forces..."

The crowd chuckled at Minty's antics as Charlie looked at the trainees.

"And finally...the most important group...our main force...the Rescue Army. We'll send 25 of the best people here into the island while the Raiders, led by us three, and the Pilots distract the Chairman when the time is right. "

"Which is when those damn boss mobs are dead, right?!" One trainee asked as Minty jumped up.

"No interupting! And yes, Nya!"

Eve sighed.

"Of course, this means we have plenty of time to plan, build up supplies...and figure out which group each and everyone of you shall be in."

Charlie began to pace around, inspecting the hundred rebels.

"You each shall undergo rigorous training simulations for the next week. You'll be sent out into the mountains in groups of 20 to fend for yourself, and you'll have a veteran to guide you...and save your ass if you're not up to the challenge."

He smirked, before clasping his hands together.

"The best 25 ground soldiers...shall join the Rescue Army. The rest will be divided evenly based on your skills. Then...you shall all train in your respective group, and prepare for our upcoming war..."

Minty smiled.

"Any questions, Nya?"

One man nodded.

"Uh yeah...who the hell leads the rescue team?"

Eve perked up.

"Ah, yes, us leaders talked about that...and the Resuce army will have three leaders to democratically lead the army. Only the best can lead us, so..."

Charlie chuckled, patting eve on the head as he finished for her.

"Do you best!"

The Crowd then cheered as the training began for the ragtag group of a hundred soldiers...men and women, coming together to. Stop the Chairman...

They weren't the best soldiers the rebellion could get: The chairman made sure that he had the world's strongest Trapped in his contest.

But even despite that, despite the odds stacked agasint them...they would continue to fight. Fight for the future, fight for freedom.

A fight against the tyranny of the Chairman. A fight to End the world's largest madman.

And...up in his tower,a bearded man, adjusting his brown shirt, smiled as he saw this happen on camera as Charlie gave the man a thumbs up.

"Everything shall be saved soon...I swear it..." The man vowed as he stood up.

The man was a tall, middle aged man, his long black beard in full effect as his humble brown shirt and tan jeans hid this man's majestic, powerful aura.

The man held his fist in the air, as it began to glow a powerful, golden color.

" _I SWEAR IT ON MY NAME! NOTCH!"_

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. XD I needed a break from the usual tense action. XD anyway, if you want to send an oc in...this is your final chance! I'm accepting three more ocs! XD And, if you liked this chapter, Remember to review, follow and favorite,as well as check out my other fics. XD Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	28. Chapter 21: Final Stretch

_A/N: Hey, welcome back to the Traveller's Contest! And hey, doesn't this chapter see a bit early? XD That's right, I have a new schedule with more updates! Whoooooo! XD Anyway, time for the reviews!_

 _Deadlycat44: Yep, Notch, who was mentioned before, finally appears! ;3_

 _Madkind's Might: INTERESTING INDEED~_

 _WizardofEnder007: *cough* it's for the island raiders, *cough* And didn't you have an account, where you could pm me this stuff?_

 _MidnightShard99: Yep, the end is in sight! Only...jeez, less than a dozen chapters to go! ;3_

 _IIDDDII: IM BUILDING AN AAAAAAARMY INDEED!_

 _Demer Howor: Sadly, the executioner titles were pushed to the side. To explain, that role was really just a mask for the chairman t hide behind,making the contest seem like a show when it's really...this. XD_

 _Raiden the oc: Actually, the three spots are still not taken so...SEND THEM OCS IN! XD_

 _Anyway, with that done..HERE WE GOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

The Sun rose upon the island...It was a new dawn,a new day. It's been a week after the death of Many contestants, and the Kracken. There was an uneasy peace between the contestants...

However, the same could not be said for the relationship between the teams, and the island's monsters.

The Epsilon Team screamed through the rough, sandy desert as massive claws came from the ground. The claws were curved, scorpion like in nature as Dante snapped his fingers, fire glowing in his hands as he tossed the flames at one of the claws, turning into ash.

"I thought you said this area was safe!" Dante yelled as Harris carried melody.

Meldoy began to stammer.

"I-I didn't feel any life beneath the desert! It didn't feel like anything was there!"

As Dante was about to retort with something, Harrris simply yelled.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING, DAMN IT!" He screamed as the three continued to run and stumble through the desert...

* * *

However, far away, another group was having their own problems...

"Well, this fucking sucks!" Celestial yelled, his sword in hand as a massive, mechanical creature charged into their cave from the top, waving its arms around.

The massive, rectangular, Golem like creature was a dark black, it's one eye glowing purple as it swung it's arms around, sending Aspen and Bonnie flying.

"OW OW OW!" The latter screamed as she was sent into the wall, causing a dent.

Currently, Emeralda and Sapphire were acting as the last line of defense for the automated villagers of the town. While they may have not been alive, they still helped out team MAG several times...

Celestial charged as he swung wildly at the arms of the Robotic Pounder, his purple blade cutting through the metal of the robot's right arm.

As one half of the arm went flying, the other was still uselessly flailing around In a circular motion while the other arm attempted to slam into Celestial...only to be stopped as a knife was lodged into the optic of the creature..

The bot fell over as Bonnie, panting heavily, jumped off of the bot, sighing.

"T-that's, for earlier.." She huffed, before falling over.

"Bonnie!" Emeralda yelled as she went to the small child, helping her up...

Celestial was silent, before he turned to the cave entrance as the sound of gears spinning were heard.

"Head back!" He ordered to Emeralda. "Take cover! Sapphire, cover them!"

The witch nodded as Emeralda, using her robotic legs rolled into the village,Bonnie in her arms as Celestial and Aspen prepared their weapons...

* * *

Over at the comfortable plains, Team LOCG wasn't faring much better.

"Well this sucks!" Blade yelled as he, Osten and Ryder helped fend off a massive, green snake.

The three were struggling to move as the snake slithered closer to them, before hissing as Omega and Nell slashed at monster.

"Don't let it look ar you!" Omega ordered as the Three Musketeers were able to sprint off.

Joseph and Marilyn, Bows in hand, as they sent thier arrows careening into the snake, the arrows peircing it's hide as the snake growled, slithering away, hiding in the shadows.

"Don't let your guard down!" Marilyn growled. 'It's still here..."

The group formed a small circle as they looked around the area, weapons pointing towards the shadows...

* * *

Far above the island, was the crowd and the commentators, watching in asbolute horror...before a nearby screen buzzed.

" _Hello, Everyone!"_ The Chairman's voice echoed throughout the island, which was soon followed by a collective groan...

Team MAG was silent as the massive robots began to leave the cave as soon as the Chairman's voice was heard..

The Giant Scorpions seemed to leave Team Epsilon as well as they looked up into the sky...

" _I have a rather special announcement today! Our special guest is Here!"_

Suddenly, a massive shadow began to cover the island..

Team MAG gasped in horror as they exited the cave, only to be covered in darkness...

The contestants looked up in shock as they saw a massive, floating airship approach the island, a flag bearing a pickaxe at the helm.

"It's..its.." Omega muttered in surprised..."Notch..."

"Notch has come to save us!" One member of the crowd cheered, before the crowd erupted in cheers.

However the Chairman simply chuckled.

" _Not Quite my good friends! See, our pal Notch is here not to free you..."_

He laughed at the crowd, at the contestants, at the world.

" _Heres here to watch some of you die!"_

A nearby TV floated next to the other one, as the screen flickered...

A middle aged man, with a bald head, brown eyes and a black beard, appeared on screen as the crowd went silent.

"Hello, Everyone." The Man said from his own TV. "Indeed, it is my sad duty to inform you that I am only here to make sure all of you don't die..."

The Chairman gave another laugh as he saw his captives' shocked expressions..

" _In fact, Notch I have a little gift for you! It's time for you to witness..The Contest's finale!"_

The crowd muttered in shock as the Chairman continued.

" _But, we have way too many contestants for that...sooooooo..."_

White eyes begam to glow next to Team LOCG, ,much to their horror.

A man walked out, as the group gasped in horror.

"I-It can't be..." Nell whimpered as the brown haired man smiled, adjusting his blue t-shirt and blue jeans as he smiled, tow diamond swords in his hands as his white eyes continued to glow evily.

"T-the lord of all Monsters, even the king..." Osten stuttered in horror. **"H-Herobrine**."

The crowd began to scream as Notch was dead silent, shaking...

The Chairman laughed, cackling at thier horror.

" _Lets change that."_

* * *

 _A/N: Welcome to the final stretch, everyone! Whoo! More death! XD Welp, if. You liked this chapter, remebered to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	29. Chapter 22: Bloodshed

_A/N: Heyoo My Siblings! Ech! Here's another chapter! XD_

 _Also, REVIEWS!_

 _Raiden the Oc: The shock almsot killed you? Oh noooo! XD_

 _guardianluver: XD I'm glad someone appreciates how dark this story is now. XD_

 _MetaCrisisDR: FEEL ALL THE BAD FEELS. XD_

 _ItsHighltFunctioningSociopath: It's interesting to see how much everyone hates the Chairman. XD Damn._

 _Midnightshard99: Well is a good thing that you don't have to wait very long! XD_

 _Anyway, with that out of the way...HERE WE GOOOOO!_

* * *

Darkness. In a way, darkness always followed the light. For every beam of light, there was always a shadow behind it. It's inevitable, for even the greatest lights bring the greatest of darkness...

For Every Notch that comes to save the day...A Herobrine follows in his path.

The Demon himself stood infront of the remnants of team LOCG...The Three Musketeers, Joseph, Mariyllyn, Omega, and Nell.

They overpowered team LOCG by a long shot...they rarely ever suffered the tragedies of the Contest...Few Deaths. Mostly fun and games...

Seems like their luck finally broke as Herobrine suddenly disappeared without warning as the sound of a blade piercing one's heart rang through the area.

The team turned in horror as they saw Herobrine, his diamond sword impaling Josesph as her dog attempted to fight back in retaliation, before getting sent flying with a wounded whimper...

It was hopeless as the demon took his blade out, kicking the corpse away as it, and Abra, began to disappear into a series of pixels.

 **Josephine has been Slain.**

However, the team didn't have enough time to mourn their loss as Blade quickly turned to block the swing of the dreaded diamond sword.

Herobrine's face was emotionless, his white eyes glowing, peircing Blade's soul as the swordsman shook in horror, his defense momentary lowered.

This would've given the demon the perfect time to strike, to end Blade...if someone else didn't get in the way...

Blade looked up in horror as the diamond sword sliced into the neck of the human blockade as the man's head fell..

It was Osten, a look of shock and horror on his face as the pixels took away his corpse..

 **Osten Spyce has been Slain**

Suddenly, Herobrine grunted as the demon was pushed back by the blade of a screaming swordsman, fury in the man eyes.

"I can't let you stay on this world any longer!" Ryder screamed, tears dripping of his face as he attempted to slash Herobrien again and again, no strategy, tactic, or grace in the man's powerful blows...

The Demon effortlessly blocked it, no sense of remorse or amusement in his eyes as he quicky turned his head, raising his hand up to catch a sudden, flung arrow...

Marilyn gasped as her arrow was halted...before the demon quickly turned its edge around, pointing it at her.

"Oh...Shit..." She mumbled in shock, wildly firing an arrow in an attempt to intercept it.

"SHIT SHIT SH-" A sickening crunch was heard as an arrow of her own craftsmanship imbedded itself into her school, killing her on the spot..

As she dissolved into pixels, Herobrine caught her final arrow, before jamming it into Ryder's Eye.

The man screamed incoherently, holding his bloody, ruined eye as Herobrine thrusted his sword into Ryder's chest, before pulling it up word, cleaning him in two...

 **Marilyn Black has been Slain**

 **Ryder has been Slain**

The other members of the Team, Nell, Omega, and Blade, watched in absolute horror. This demon, this creature, had singlehandedly demolished their team without batting an eye...

The Chairman's voice came from the darkness.

" _Thats enough for them. Now show Notch what you can do to the rest."_

The Man cackled as Notch simply watched in absolute horror, shaking his voice and his words failing him.

Nothing could describe this abominable act, this wave of senseless violence. It was all a game to the Chairman. The value of life was meaningless in that psycho's hands.

As the demon went to turn away, Blade gave a blood curling scream.

He quickly charged, slicing the air as he went as Herobrine turned towards him...

 _And Smiled._

Suddenly, the diamond blade cut through the stomach of the swordsman, cutting him in two as Herobrine smiled at the blood covered on him, before teleporting away.

 **Blade has been Slain**

Nell and Omega remaining in the blood coated camp.

Omega was shaking in horror as he collapsed on his knees...

For one of the first time in his life...Omega was afraid.

He's fought all sort of manner of monsters, abonmations and freaks, courage always in his heart...

But this...this was too much. How effortless Its was for Herobrine...The man was broken, as he looked aimlessly into the darkness...

Nell, too, mourned for the loss of her friends. But at this moment, staring into the darkness...she only prayed..She prayed that those at team LOCG...would not suffer the Same fate..

But it seems like Herobrine did not hear her call, as an echoing boom resonated throughout the island...

 **Bonnie has been Slain.**

Finally, Nell let the tears run loose, crying as she slammed her fist agasint the floor.

"N-Not the kid.." She sobbed

* * *

Indeed, in the small set of hills above the MAG base...Herobrine held up Bonnie's corpse in his hands, the girl's snapped as she tossed the body away to disappear in a set of pixels...

Aspen let out a cry in horror, as celestial turned to Guardian and Sapphire.

"DON'T STOP FIRING!" He yelled, taking out his sword as Herobrine began to charge at Aspen,the closest darkness.

Bolts of ice magic, and illusionary arrows were sent kareening towards the demon as the attacks hit, creating a cloud of musty smoke...

Aspen gave a sigh in relief.

"Oh God, i think that Stopp-" She began to cough up blood as she looked down, a blood stained blade peircing her stomach.

"W-Well then..." She stammered, before dying as Herobrine cut his sword though her body, his face coated in blood.

 **Aspen has been Slain.**

The Three last members of MAG turned towards Herobrine...all of them shaking...

"He w-w-won't stop unless there's only two of us left..." Sapphire realized. "T-t-that's why Omega and Nell are...TAKE CARE!"

She suddenly yelled, shocking Celestial and Guardian as she began to glow in a shine of rainbow energy.

"THIS...THIS IS MY LAST STAND YOU CLOOOOOOD!" Sapphire screamed as she thrusted her arms out at Herobrine, a wave of electric, fire, ice, and other magic was sent flying towards Herobrine as the Demon finally grunted as he saw sent flying...

Sapphire collapsed, coughing up a pool of blood, as she turned to Celesial and Guardian.

"W-Win the Contest...for me..." She pleaded as her eyes rolled back to her head, as she stopped breathing, her energy expended...

Killing her on the spot.

 **Sapphire has been Slain**

And so...with that...only four contestants were left on the Island...

Far away in his castle, cackling was the Chairman, sitting In his chair as he leaned in closer to the microphone.

"You see this chaos? This madness?" He giggled. "This is what I live for! This is my calling! Call me sick, call me twisted...Butits y game!"

He continued to laugh.

" _It's my Game, my Rules, and Now, it's the Finale! And it will be Glorious!"_

* * *

 _A/N: And it looks like the Finale is coming our way. Damn! Look at all the bloodshed. XD We've got four people left. And only a few more chapters to go! Welp, if you like this chapter, remember to review, follow and favorite! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	30. Chapter 23: Two Swords

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings! Wow! Look at all the death from last chapter! Let's just skip the intro and go right to the reviews!_

 _ShadydaPirateFox: It is quite intense indeed! Ahaha! ;3_

 _Deadlycat44: XD Jesus, look at all this hate for my antagonists! Seriously, what did I do to make such hate able villains? XD_

 _RaidentheOc: *moment of silence*... I cry. Every time. ;-;...XD_

 _Mad Kind"s Might: DOT DOT DOT!_

 _WizardofEnder007: WIZARD MAAAGIC!_

 _Guardianluver: I'll make sure he gets the memo. XD Expect him at noon!_

 _MidnightShard99: Yep. It's those 4 bastards on the cover. XD I've teased it the entire time. I've cheated you .Ive cheated all of you and you didn't even know it. XD_

 _ItsHighlyFunctioningSociopath: XD And I'm sure they'll try!_

 _Demer Hower: I'm glad I made your minor oc so like-able! I tried. XD_

 _MetaCrisisDR: Whoo! DEEAAAAATH! XD_

 _Anwway, let's start tmhis Death Fest! HERE WE GOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Four. Four Contestants were left.

The four each cried, morning their friends' deaths...sobbing...

Three. Three Resuce Team Members, lost in the darkness.

Team Epsilon was continuing to flee from an ever growing hoarde of monsters, flames, green magic and plants used to try and send them away..

To No Avail.

Two. Two Swordsmen. Each filled with regret and sorrow.

Omega was still on his knees, his sword before him, as he cried, powerless...

Celestial too, was pounding the floor, disappointed in himself, ashamed that he called himself a swordsman.

"Why couldn't it been me!? Why the kid!" He yelled...

One. One lone man, gripped by fear, and horror...

Notch watched this all, his eyes filled with horror.

His jaw was dropped...This...This was something he never would have suspected.

Years ago, before the world was in order, the man remebered his fight with the Demon...A man he considered his brother in arms.

He went mad...corrupted by an unknown curse, wanting only chaos and power.

The Two fought, sword against pick, before the demon was finally cast out...

Yet here he was...stronger than before...

He was horrified, unable to move, as people shouted at him, asking him to do something...

But for the first time in his life...he was powerless...gripped...by Fear...

And so, began the the Finale...of the Traveller's Contest.

* * *

A laugh, ever dark, ever mocking, cackled into the darkness...

It was a laugh there world was used to by now...however, never before have the four last contestants felt so much loathing for that laugh.

" _Well Well Well! We've for four little contestants left in my game...And since I really...Really want to see a conclusion, I've got a little side game for you!"_

He taunted, laughing as the screen floated around the group.

" _You see, I want two of you...to duke it out in the center of the island!"_ He laughed, cackling. "" _If you don't head there in the next five minutes...I'm going to deny the respawn of one member...from each team."_

The crowd, and the contestants gasped as the Chairman let out a quick laugh.

" _Chop Chop!"_

The Screen turned off as Omega turned to Nell without a moments hesitation...

"I'm going." He began to get up, his robotic arm grasping his bade as Nell shook her head in horror.

"Y-You can't! Y-you'll die!"

She attempted to get in his way, as he gently moved her aside.

"...I know..." He muttered as he began to sprint towards the center, his blade trailing behind him...

Nell watched him, watching as he ran into the forest, silent...

The Swordsman knew this battle would end in his death, knowing who would face him on the other side of the battlefield...

He gave a sad, dry chuckle. He stood no chance and he knew it..But he had to buy some time...

With every second wasted, people were going to die. Close Friends rivals...people all the same.

It didn't matter who they were or what they did...they couldn't die in this hellish game. Not at the hands of the chairman...

* * *

Across the island, another man flew through the forest as well, thinking as his purple blade was sheathed..

Celestial was silent, in thought as he swerved to avoid the trees And branches...

He knew that Omega would be at the other side of that battlefield, ready to fight, to the death...

But the being knew he couldn't let the swordsman die, not that easily...After all...

Celestial needed someone to put him out of his misery.

For years, he was always on top, the strongest, the smartest..and he was tired with it.

He just wanted one defeat, one death to make up for his humiliation, his loss of honor for failing to keep his friends, and of course, his team safe. He was foolish, and he knew It. He should've seen this outcome, him, and a fellow swordsman, duking it out in one last fight to the death..

He hoped, that maybe, just maybe, there was a wa to fix this. He could just teleport to the chairman right now and end it...It would be that easy...

But he knew, he knew perfectly well that if he disappeared from the Chairman's view for even one second...everyone else in the contest would die.

The Crowd, the Contestants, the commentators...the blast could possibly kill even Notch...

And so, Celestial concluded, he would have to sacrifice his life, or his friend's, for the greater good...

He began to float into the seemingly empty center...

Oh how fun it was, when they all arrived her, the crowd cheering them on.

He grimly smiled as he remebered those times, before looking ahead of him..

Omega stood there, his sword up.

"No Words?" The man asked, his eyes begging for the two not to talk too much, to make the event end quickly...

Celestial nodded, his sword up as well.

"No Words." He agreed...as the two ran up to each other, their swords colliding as two former friends...

 _Began to Duel._

* * *

 _A/N: And here we are. Two men fight...with only one certain outcome: Death. This will be the last update until the week after this one, so..if you enjoyed this, Remember to review, follow and favorite. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	31. Chapter 24: One Outcome

_A/N: Heyoo my Siblings. Here we are. The final stretch of the Traveller's Contest. Let's head to the reviews,shall we?_

 _DeadlyCat44 It comes down to this because the plot needs it to. Also because it's really fucking cool. XD_

 _WizardofEnder007: Ech. Debatable._

 _ManKind'sMight: You might be a bit confused on what I meant by the respawn buddy. XD_

 _Oh, what's this? Why, it's the return of..._

 _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL: Don't worry about it. ;3 the fire will return!_

 _Midnightshard99: Well it seems like my job worked. XD_

 _MetaCrisisDR: Yeh. ;3_

 _Raiden the Oc: WATCH IT! WATCH THE MADNESS!_

 _so, my friends, let's go back to Ck kills everyone! XD HERE WE GOOOO!_

* * *

The shadow continued to hold the island in its dark grip. It's black, dark hands had grabbed hold of it, and would not let go, not until it quenched the light from the island and its inhabitants.

Currently, the darkness' dark finger was metaphorically centered in the middle of the island..where two rivals watched each other, their swords brutally colliding for a split, tense second...

Both were sweating, tense. They knew that they were pawns in this game of shadows, that no matter who won, the island would continue to lose its light.

But for now, they knew they had to fight..No matter what.

Omega kicked Celestial off his blade, the swordsman attempting to end this fight quickly by slashing at Celestial's head.

But the being would not allow that, as he rolled away from the slice, his cape surrounding his cosmic body before he got up,pointing his purple sword at his foe.

The pressure was on the both of them to continue fighting. They didn't ask for it, but they knew they had to burden it.

Omega charged, pushing aside his feelings of worry and regret in order to attack Celestial.

The swordsman learned, long ago, when he started his training, that fear and worry were useless on the battlefield.

He gave another slash, his attack quickly blocked as Omega continued to recollect his training.

The only emotions, he recalled as he crouched, narrowly avoiding a jab from his hesitant foe, that work during a battle field, were patience, and pure, wild instinct.

He hid a smirk, remembering how he told his master that instincts were not an emotion as he threw a punch at celestial, dazing him. The swordsman remebered how fun it was, to tease his master like that before a sudden slap sent the swordsman flying.

Celestial held his nose, groaning as he starred at foe, the cyborg getting up, spitting out a tooth. The cosmic being was also remembering older, happier times.

He remebered the glory of combat as the Being charged omega, their swords clashing once again as this time Celestial punched the man off his sword,

The being recollected how honorable, how graceful combat was. Quick stabs, short slices, long slices. An overall feeling of respect, as both sides appreciated the other.

However, now, as Celestial began to try to hack and slash at his foe, who rolled under the attack and kicked the being away, he realized that this, was not true combat.

The two were heavily sweating, panting even, he realized. This was a brawl,a desperate battle to claim the others life. There was no honor, no joy. Celestial felt ashamed even for partaking in this battle.

This hesitation, this quick thought, led to celestial suddenly groaning as omega's sword slice at his arm, causing purple blood to drip out.

The being looked up,his eyes twitching as omega stepped back. He intended for that attack to kill, for the battle to end quickly...

However,celestial, tired of the fight charged with incredible force, slamming omega into the ground. The ground created a massive shockwave as omega gasped in pain, shaking.

Celestial held his sword up, ready to end this as he slammed the sword down, only for omega to roll out of the way...

However, he didn't escape unscathed, as the swordsman yelled as his organic hand was cut clean of his arm, blood spilling onto the floor.

The swordsman held his bleeding stub close to him, as he glared at Celestial.

The two looked at each other, rage in their eyes. This was no longer a reluctant battle. The two were no longer allies forced to fight in the darkness.

They were rivals, hellbent killing each other. One would live. And the other would die. That's how combat works.

The two charged at each other, their swords colliding as Celestial grabbed omega"s neck, attempting to choke him.

Omega, his eyes twitching, quicky kicked Celestial in the stomach, before shoving his bleeding arm into the being's face

Celestial's eyes widened as he tried to fling the blood away from his face, before looking up at omega, glaring.

The two were still ever so silent as they looked at each other..Perhaps this was a sign that they held a shred of dignity for the other. Or perhaps this was a sign, a sign meant to show how insane, how broken these two former friends become.

With a groan, celestial began to slowly Stand straight...before floating into the air, his blood stained cape floating behind him.

omega knew what this meant as he charged, leaping into the air before a sudden force pushed him back, sending him away, to the other side of the battlefield.

He growled as Celestial began to glow a violent purple, sending wave after wave of purple arrows towards the swordsman, not caring where they landed on the battlefield.

Omega began to side step the attacks, an arrow hitting his shoulder as he dodged the other arrows, the purple projectiles suddenly flying out of the ground, before turning back towards him.

He looked back, and narrowed his eyes as he lept up to celestial, dragging him down as he attempted to position the being as a shield agasint the arrows, dropping his sword in the process...

Omega closed his eyes, waiting for the arrows to hit celestial...however, they never came...

He opened his eyes in horror as he saw that the arrows disappered as Celestial's head turned towards him.

The being grunted and groaned as he attempted to stab omega...with no luck...

Finally...the two looked at each other...as Omega nodded, some unspoken word said between them as he closed his eyes.

With a heavy sigh, celestial looked at his sword,a Faithful, useful weapon, and turned it on himself.

Suddenly, he stabbed his weapon though his own abdomen, coughing up purple blood as he heard blocking behind him as well...

The sword had peirced both of them as the two swordsman smiled...

"See ya later...pal.." Omega whispered as the two dissolved into pixels...

 **Omega has been Slain**

 **Celestial has been Slain**

 _And now only two contestants remained._

* * *

 _A/N: And so, we are down to our last two. What awaits us next chapter? Remember to review, follow and favorite. Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	32. Chapter 25: Finale

_A/N: Well Well Well. Here we are, my Siblings. The Finale Chapter. One more chapter after this: The Epilogue. I'll say my thanks there. For now, here are the reviews._

 _ManKind's Might: Well, you'll see what'll happen very soon. ;3_

 _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL: Yeh. ;3_

 _DeadlyCat44: Well, tune in and in out!_

 _MidnightShard99: ;3_

 _WizardofEnder007: You'll see the point very soon._

 _Raiden the Oc; I trust ya. ;3_

 _Anyway, the two new and final ocs belong to WizardofEnder007 and Raiden...ALIRGHT HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

Tears. Tears had fallen down the faces of the last two contestants as they heard the booming voice scream from the sky, telling the word about their friends' epic Demise.

A voice cackled at this, smiling under their hood as the Chairman laughed.

" _Well now!What a fine, little conclusion to that fun little battle! And it makes things much easier for me! The Final Two Contestants..The Pyromaniac and the Illusionist..."_

The ground rumbled below them as Nell and Emeralda struggled to hold onto the nearby plant life for support..

They watched in utter shock as floating platforms burst through the ground, sending bits and pieces of the earth flying as they ascended...

Within Minutes, the island as covered with these platforms...as a sudden roar was heard..

They watched as the previously inactive Mobzilla took its place in the center of the island, roaring and stomping at the ground as two massive platforms, each with some sort of obscure weapon, floated next to it.

The Volcano too, had its own platforms...for just above it, floating majestically as the island began to illuminate, as the volcano began to erupt..

Was a simple, Golden Tower, floating in all its glory...where a blue, shining object could be seen floating on top...

"The Crystal.." Nell and Emeralda both muttered in utter shock and awe.

This, This blue, majestic object, was the Dream Castel..their original target,their reward for winning the Traveller's Contest...

The Chairman laughed at their awe,their shock.

" _This my friends, is the finale! You're sprint to the finish! Minigames upon minigames on each platform! The more you complete, the more you progress!"_

He could be seen holding his arms out, smirking, under his hood.

" _First one to win, to reach the tower...WINS THE TRAVELLER'S CONTEST!"_

Those Words. Those simple, four words.

 _Wins the Traveller's Contest._

This meant an end to this madness, this bloodshed. The crystal could give them the power to change the world for the better. End the mistakes the Chairman had brought...

As Nell looked at the first platform, seeing it within arm's reach...she wondered...could her flame burn her way through this chaos? Could her candle brighten the world, driving away the cold darkness?

Emeralda, too, had looked at her own first Platform. This was her own chance. If she won, she thought, as she looked down at her strange, mechanical legs, perhaps she could finally get her legs back! Heal and Revive all her friends from the horrors of this contest!

And so, they looked up at the platform...and sighed at the Chairman gave the fatal word, the word that would lead to the end of the Traveller's Contest.

" _GO!"_

* * *

Far from the island...the Revolution had begun. The World was against the chairman now, and nothing could stop them.

The Chairman's massive airship was currently fending off Twenty Five different aircraft of sorts. Five powerful dragons led the charge, their masters yelling as their elemental fire wrecked the enemy's smaller ships with relative ease.

The others, ten fighter jets, were rampaging the surface of the Airship, their weapons cutting through the metallic, armored cockpit of the airship, shredding through the airships' captain.

With no one left to fly it, the airship began to plummet into the sea...and onto the Chairman's massive navy. The Capitol ship exploded as its only defender colliding into it, sending a tidal wave of flames, and water at the other ships of the navy.

Whatever stragglers were left struggled to fend agasint the combined might of the Revolution's air Team...

There would be no survivors from the Navy.

* * *

" _SPLEEF!"_

Nell grunted as she reached the Fifth floor. For the most part, the first five floors were spleef, with relative, small changes.

The first had a simple AI as an opponent, which Nell beat with ease. The Second had an actual man fighting against her, and he top soon fell.

The Third and fourth simple increased the amount of opponents,Nothing too difficult.

However this one had an interesting twist. Now, as she ran from a conntnue stream of block breaking snowballs, she was on the defensive.

She looked up to see a Man stationed on a small snow tower, armed with a fast shooting snowball launcher. The gun itself was currently firing its ammo directly behind Nell,destroying the blocks behind her.

If the woman didn't act fast, she would fall, and possibly die at this height. So, she began to think, before looking at the snow tower.

Suddenly, she snapped her fingers as she took a stick out of her pocket, before taking out her infamous flint and steel.

With a simple flick of her wrist, she used the simple tools to create a torch, before tossing it at the snow tower.

Instantly, as if this was the intended solution, the snow tower quickly melted, the armed man sliding off with a yell as Nell winced, hearing the brutal impact, before she quickly turned to the other platforms, going to climb up.

Emeralda had just finished her own fifth platform. The kitsune cyborg was able to summon a small ghost to drive the man away. Surprisingly, it worked, sending the man flying as the kitsune continued on her way..

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, three figures huffed and puffed.

These tired, pathetic, panting men and woman were Team Epsilon.

"We can't go on like this!" Dante yelled at Harris, the latter struggling to catch his breath.

He looked up, and saw melody shaking and shivering, holding her arm. A large gash was on it..caused by their unseen follower.

"W-We have to keep moving!" Harris motioned to her arm. "Otherwise we'll be torn to shre-"

Suddenly, a massive thump as heard behind them as something landed

"Oh Fucking Fantastic." Dante groaned as he turned, brandishing his sword.

Steel, the metallic, silver angel of death and despair, watched them, her silver, iron and steel spear spinning in her arms as she looked at the three.

The three humans were in awful shape, unable to fight. Melody was panting and shivering,on the floor as she held her wound caused by Steel, evidenced by the metallic angel's blood stained spear. The child Mage would be unable to fight.

Dante wasn't faring to well either. The flame wielding swordsman had lost his drive, his fire...He was sweating, his clothes torn as he held his sword, shaking as he faced Steel.

Finally, thier leader Harris was struggling to stand up. He was coughing immensely, the tall man holding onto his knees for support, as his green, magical hands flicked in and out of existance.

They wouldn't stand a chance against Steel, who was basically unharmed. She was still mostly spotless, her armor stained only with the blood of her enemies.

As she began to fly towards the three, her wings unfolding, her spear tearing the ground apart.

She suddenly burst into flames as a fireball was sent flying over Team Epsilon, and colliding Into the Angel with a scream.

The three weary fighters looked behind them, before gasping in shock.

"The Cavalry's here.." Dante muttered, smiling as he saw something approach the island.

A small boat sped towards the coast, two men at the helm.

A Grey robed, young, Asian man held his wooden staff, it's tip smoking as he smiled,his black eyes looking at the battlefield.

Next to him, was a similarly aged man, Black spiky hair dotting his head as he adjusted the spikes to his right side. The lean man's electric blue, pupils eyes observed the metallic angel, before turning back to the twenty three other men.

"Alright!" The man said, his black tracksuit pants moving in the wind, allowing the men and women to see the white stripe in the left side. His cyan t-shirt was getting ruffled as well, it's black wolf ignisia displayed in its full glory. He tapped his feet, clad in black sneakers with red high-lights as he looked at the Rescue Team.

"It's time we finally free our comrades from this hellhole!" The man yelled, holding up his iron katanas in the air. "Are you ready?!"

The group saluted in response.

"YES COMMANDER RAIDEN!"

Raiden turned to the other man, smirking.

"Cover us Allen!"

The Mage nodded as the boat hit the shore with a thump.

"CHARGE!" Raiden screamed, running towards Steel as he and ten other men and women followed, each armed with their own melee weapon, be it sword, axe, or hammer.

Steel was about to charge back before a storm of bullets and arrows collide with her.

Allen and Ten others, the latter armed with guns or bows, continued to pelt the metallic angel with bullets until the Melee teams closed in, slamming their weapons into her.

The last three members of the rescue squad escorted Team Epsilon away...

However, Harris turned back, smiling as he saw Raiden embed his two katana's in Steel's skull, ending the life of the enslaved, metallic angel.

"Hell Yeah." He laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emeralda had just reached the Twenty Fourth Floor. The last couple of minigames were mostly the same; Fight back a certain number of enemies.

As a reward, the kitsune now wore an Amythest set of armor, the purple color not exactly matching well as she held her two, Amythest swords.

"Alright!" She yelled, "Who's my next target!?"

" _ALIEN!"_ The Chairman's voice called in response as the disgusting, twitching mob suddenly appeared on the other side of the platform, foam dripping from its mouth.

The woman began to grit her teeth. She knew this monster was dangerous. She was alone this time. All she had was herself to face this monstrosity. No Celestial. No Sapphire...Just her.

The monster charged at her as Emeralda's mechanical legs activated its wheel as she send away, a screech following her as she turned around, her feet going in reverse so she could face the monster.

She prepared herself as the alien snarled, growling as it went in for a slice, before she quickly blocked it with one sword. Holding her other, she sliced its purple blade agasint the monster's black chest, causing green blood to leak.

The alien jumped back as Emeralda stopped moving, watching the monster carefully.

It cocked it's head at her, before charging again, it's claws flailing wildly, slashing the air.

With a sudden Burst of speed, Emeralda side stepped the attack, using her blades to decaptiate the alien.

A shower of green blood came out of the headless corpse as it continued moving, before finally falling off the platform.

The woman sighed as she spd up to the next platform...where Mobzilla stood, dangerously close to the platform.

A similarly armored Nell was on the other side, leaving her own alien opponent in a smoldered pile of ash as the Chairman's Voice boomed..

" _DEFEAT MOBZILLA!"_

The Giant mob roared, its right claw slashing into Nell's platform as she rolled away, the space behind her now destoryed.

The two women began to look ahead of them , noticing the machines from before.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be some sort of massive gattling cannon, centered on a mobile platform.

Realizing this was their only chance, the two sprinted towards the cannons, as Mobzilla sprayed fire behind them, roaring.

Claws and fire trailed after the two before Emeralda finally reacher her cannon, jumping in as she held the mechanical trigger.

She began to hit the red button placed on it as thousands of bullets came flying out, penetrating the monster's body, purple blood spraying onto the world as the creature roared, turning to the kitsune, it's mouth glowing with flames as Emeralda shrieked.

However, behind the monster, Nell lept Into her own cannon, and without hesitation, unleashed the bullets onto the monster.

Emeralda watched in shock as the monster's body began to convulse, purple blood spraying out of it, covering her platform before the monster gave out a final roar, crashing onto the ground with a massive shake.

She sighed, watching as Nell was covered in a purple light, before being suddenly clad in a black, purplish armor.

Purple spikes came from the helmet as Nell blinked in shock.

"Mobzilla armor." She muttered, before turning to Emeralda, saluting in respect.

The kitsune sadly waved back as the two turned to the next series of platforms, sprinting towards their next target...

* * *

Back at the Chairman's Castle..it was complete chaos.

Twenty five,heavily armored men and women has just broken through the door, bullets bouncing off them as the Chairman's guards attempted to drive them out in vain.

Suddenly, a blue blur raced through the crowd, punching a figure into a wall as Charlie sighed, acting back some sweat as he held his sword. He was covered in a blue aura as the man turned to another guard.

"Let's make this quick!" He yelled, charging at the rapidly shooting man...before a blast of ice froze the man.

Charlie sighed as he turned to a sheepish looking Eve, before she widened her eyes in horror.

"Behind you!" She screamed as Charlie turned around him to see an axe brandishing guard about to slam his weapon into him...before three black claws entered the man's torso, killing him.

The body was tossed as minty panted, a hand on her bloated stomach as she held her blood stained claw.

"Oh Jeez, my back Nya." She joked as Charlie rolled his eyes, before turning back to the corridor of Guards.

"Make Way!" A group of men shouted behind the three leaders as a man came charging in.

He adjusted his iron helmet, an orange visor covered his eyes as he gripped his weapon, a massive minigun.

The man screamed as he let loose a swarm of bullets, each one entering the guards as it instantly cleared the hallway.

The three leaders were in awe before Minty snapped out of it.

"Come on Nya!"

Charlie and Eve nodded as the group charged through the now empty, blood stained corridor as they spotted the Crimson doors to the Chairman's room.

Charle held up his hand, silent as they slowly approached it.

"On three." He whispered.

"One...Two...THREE!"

He yelled as the group charged, breaking through the doors.

"WE HAVE YOU NOW CHA-Chairman?" Eve stuttered, noticing that the room was trashed, completely and totally vacant, empty in all meanings of the word..

"WHERE IS HE?! NYA!" Minty yelled, kicking a chair as Charlie groaned spotting something.

"Shiiiiiiit." The swordsman muttered as he noticed a small platform.

He crouched down, facepalming..

"..Its...a teleporter.." The triangular object was broken, fully destoryed...as Charlie groaned.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled to the heavens...their target gone...

* * *

Outside, back at the Island...the two women finally made it to the final platform.

It was a large, wide platform, right above the volcano...The tower stood in their grasp, as the crystal floated above it...

Emeralda and Nell both lookd at each other, covered in monster blood and bruises..as a slow clapping was heard.

"Well, Well, Well!" A cackling, mocking voice was heard, taunting them from the tower

The Two looked up, recognizing that dark, vile...mocking laugh.

Standing there, on the golden tower, leaning on the blue crystal, was a skinny, hooded figure. He adjusted his black Suit and tie, as his black hood perfectly covered his face.

"You finally made it! The final challenge!" The Chairman laughed, mocking them.

"YOU!" Emeralda yelled, glaring at the Chairman. "You caused all this death, all this chaos! WHY?!"

The man simply laughed at them, as if he was an immortal God, above these peasants. Hell, he saw himself like that.

"Save the questions for later, sweetie!" The man mocked. "You've got one last challenge!"

The platform rumbled below them, as something crawls out of the volcano.

Nell and Emeralda both sweatdropped as they saw the King's three, gruesome heads climb out, glaring at them...as a figure sat on the center head.

Herobrine brandished his sword, silent as he rode the King...ready for the battle.

"Your final challenge...is to beat The King and Herobrine.." He then smiled darkly...cackling. "And Each other.."

Emeralda turned to Nell in shock, wincing as something was tossed at her...before she blinked.

The purple and black helmet and boots of the Mobzilla armor sat at her feet as she looked at the smiling Nell.

"Let's take the both of them out..." She began to put on the Amythest helmet and boots as she smiled at Emeralda. "Together."

The kitsune nodded, as the two of them turned to the King, weapons in arms.

The Giant mob instantly began to breathe fire at them as Herobrine watched Nell roll away, before the demon grunted, turning his head to see one of the other heads, the ice one, get jumped on by Emeralda.

"AHAHA!" She laughed, summoning five, white, illusionary swords as she began to slash at the neck of the ice head.

Herobrine teleported to her, kicking her off, but the damage had been done.

The ice head began to fall,it's eyes lifeless as Herobrine lept back to the eclectic head..before frowning as he heard the king scream.

He turned, his eyes glaring as Nell had already cut down the Fire head, the woman somehwat burnt, but smiling.

"Toasty!" She teased as Herobrineg grunted.

"ENOUGH!" The demon boomed, slamming his sword into the king's remaining head, killing it as he jumped off, landing onto the platform, with Emeralda and Nell at his sides.

He charged towards Emerlada, their blades colliding as Nell charged, trying to stab at Herobrine as the demon rapidly turned over and over again, blocking the attacks with extreme speed.

The Chairman laughed and laughed as he glanced at the blue, glowing crystal. This crystal was the cause of all this hate, this chaos, this death...and he loved it, so dearly!

"Whats so funny?!"

The Chairman turned to see Nell, Emeralda, and even Herobrine were looking at him, their fighting on hold as the Chairman giggled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" Herobrine roared, restating his question as the hooded chairman laughed.

"You..You damn fools." He laughed, Cackling, mocking them. "You all fell for my plan, like dominos stacked agasint each other!"

Nell glared at him, confused as he continued.

"The only person getting their wish granted...is me!"

Nell and Emeralda both gasped in shock.

"WHAT?!"

The Chairman continued to laugh at them, holding the sides of the golden tower.

"T-This enitre game, was Made for me to win!" He mocked,chuckling. "With every fight...every kill..this crystal gains more and more power..."

He held his stomach now, cackling.

"And,and.." He giggled,like the maniac he was. "Once this battle ends...I'll have enough power...to control the world!"

Herobrine roared in frustration.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD CURE ME?! FROM THE CURSE OF THAT CRYSTAL?!" He screamed as the Chairman laughed.

"You're just a pawn as well! All of you are!"

He stood on the railing, laughing at them. The contestants,the demon, the world as a whole.

"THIS WORLD IS MY GAME!" He laughed. "I MAKE THE RULES, I CONTROL IT ALL!"

"I. AM THE GAME MASTER-" Suddenly, without a word, he was interupted during his speech as Herobrine sped towards him, colliding into the chairman.

"You are the master of nothing!" The demon yelled as he held the sweating chairman, backing him against the crystal.

"You're a simple, puny mortal,playing with powers he doesn't understand..." He yelled, before his eyes began to glow blood red.

" _FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"_

The demon and the man screamed as Herobrine charged,pushing the man, the crystal, and himself off of the tower...tumbling into the lava below...

Eventually, the screams were silenced, as Nell, Emeralda, and the rest of the world were left in shock...silence...

Nell suddenly gasped...realized what just happened..

".. _We Won."_

* * *

 _A/N: ...Tune in for the Epilogue to the Traveller's contest...If you liked this, review, follow and favorite. Welp, I'm Out, Byez!_


	33. Epilogue

_A/N: Here we are Folks. The last chapter of The Traveller's Contest. There will be no review replies, but there will be a lot of thanks._

 _For everyone who sent their ocs, thank you for spending your time making, and designing them for this crazy ride. It's Been fun using them. XD_

 _For all of the reviewers and other supporters of me and my works, thank you so much for keeping me going! This has been a journey, a long, fun journey._

 _Its been a year since I joined this site as Ckbrothers. Before then, I was just a named Guest. But seeing you guys write your fics, inspired me to do the same. So thanks for that guys. XD_

 _We've come a long way from chapter one, and there's a lot of stories left to tell. Not of this world, no. The Traveller's Contest's World has ended. But you'll see more from me in the near future, I promise you. XD A different World, a different story, and a tale I've been wanting to tell for awhile._

 _So without further ado...Lets Get to the Epilogue. Here We Go Folks._

* * *

 _"It's over.'"_ Two,simple words. Two words, that have so many different meanings. It could be good..it could be bad. Words simply have that effect.

But for the world,the crowd watching from above, the Revolution members watching on TV, and the two,final contestants...

It meant something so much greater.

In the brief, silent moment made after this phrase...joy, passion, and happiness were building up across the world.

A single collective breath was taken, a breath of peace, serenity, and relief...

And then, in the second after Nell uttered these words...

The World cheered.

The Earth itself erupted into happiness as the cheers, the yelling of joy and relief heard as the crowd stood up from their chairs, jumping in the air for joy.

From the snowy mountains to the Chairman's castle itself,the Revolution Members were cheering.

Charlie smiled as Eve ran into him, hugging the man as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Minty laughed as she saw the man blush, the fox chuckling all the way.

Up in his airship, sitting on his chair as his crew cheered, Notch gave a simple smile. For even though Herobrine was killed...the demon had ended this Chaos, this madness. Peace was at hand.

And the Two, final contestants themselves.

Amid all the cheering, all the tears of joy, the yelling, Nell and Emeralda looked at each other.

"We..We did it." Emeralda stuttered, before grunting In surprise as Nell ran up to her, embracing her.

"WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT!" Nell repreated over and over again, a genuine smile on the pyromaniac's face as the kitsune laughed and smile with her.

The Three members of Team Epsilon, sitting on their little boat, looked at each other, and high fived.

"That...that was a ride." Dante laughed, as Melody smiled, lying down on the boat's floor.

"Oof,you're telling me. I'm going to need a nap after this."

Harris and Dante both chuckled at this, holding their sides as the boat sailed away from the island.

Back with the the two final contestants, Nell and Emeralda looked up as two familiar faces floated down on their platforms.

"Ech! Yo!" Jontron greeted them as the two announcers landed.

Mark chuckled as he adjusted his suit, giving the two contestants a handshake.

"Congratz you Guys!" Mark complimented. "The Contest is over! You won! We can all go home,relax! No more bullshit!"

"No More Bullshit." Emeralda and Nell repeated, nodding, as Jon chuckled.

"Anyway, step up on here." The two did so as the announcers' platforms began to move as Mark let out a sigh of relief.

Nell eyed him oddly as the man shrugged.

"Ok, so first order of buisness." Mark started,stretching. "We've got to check the respawn machine."

Jon nodded, sighing as he held up his radio.

"The Control Room's been off and without the Chairman in charge, some staff here have fled while others are trying to reorganize the chaos. Try to make sure everyone's safe."

Nell smiled as Emeralda cocked her head, seemingly confused why anyone from the Chairman's side help fix everything.

Jon noticed this and explained it to her.

"Ok, well, the reason why we've got some friendly staff dudes." Jon continued, stretching as he unbuttoned his suit. "Is because not everyone here realized how fucked up this game was."

Markiplier nodded, helping him continue.

"Some people here," He motioned with his arms. "Were here as part of their job, and didn't want to stay here for...well, a month or so."

The floating platforms finally made their way to the floating stadium As a metallic door opened.

"Alright, come on guys!" Jon chuckled as he led the three through the metallic halls.

Nell and Emeralda both marveled at the steel walls. It's been the first sign of variation they've seen for weeks since going onto the island.

The kitsune wiped away some tears, before Jon and Mark led them to a single Room.

In that room was a large platform of sorts, rectangular in structure, glass walls separating it from the world as a computer sat nearby.

A man wearing a dirty, sweaty lab coat came up.

"We've prepped everything for the process." He explained. "Now we just need someone to press it."

Jon and Mark smiled, as Nell cocked her head.

"Process, what process?" The Scientist smiled at her, holding out a notebook filled with names.

"The Respawning process, of course!" Nell and Emeralda both gasped, as the man motioned to the computer.

They ran towards it, noticing a red button as they slammed down onto it

" _Respawning..._ " An Electronic Voice stated, echoing from the computer. " _Subject Josephine."_

A series of cubes began to fall into the glass container as the scientists sighed.

"This may take awhile...so...see who's left from your friends." He sighed, turning to observe the event as Emeralda and Nell looked expectantly at the two men.

Jon chuckled, as Mark sighed.

"Not everyone made it out, y'know." He sighed, warning them. "You may miss a new faces so...be ready."m

The two contestants hesitated...before nodding.

Slowly, the four made their way through the halls, hearing the cheers of the people outside. it was rather heartwarming to hear the people share the same passion and relief the contestants do.

Finally, Jon found a door, opening it with a click, As he motioned to the door, smiling.

Emerlada and Nell both walked in, staring at the room...before a masculine voice came from a certian, tall man.

"What took you so long?" Jose joked as the room was filled with laughter...

* * *

Now,three months have passed since the Traveller's Contest incident. Families were reunited, tears and smiles were shared. The world was at peace.

Nell chuckled as she strolled around her old town, waving to three familiar faces.

"Yo Nell!" Blade saluted, laughing as the three men continued with their game of cards, before a few groans were heard as Osten on.

The Three Musketeers and Nell have been relatively happy since the incident. The Town now uses the chairman's old castle as a hotel, a testament of peace.

* * *

Joseph wandered an empty forest, smling as she sat down with her dog, Abra.

"I got the food!" A woman yelled as Marilyn and Obsi walked out, waving as they held a bag of meat.

Abra barked in happiness as Jospeh smiled.

"But check this out!" A voice called as Aspen walked out, holding two bags of fruit.

The girls laughed as they began to cook dinner.

The four women have taken to the wild after the Contest. While they weren't the best of friends, they were famed survivors, able to surive in most wild conditions.

* * *

Deep within another forest, Jose chuckled, as he looked up at a tree. A massive, wooden house stood on the top, overseeing the forest.

"How's the view?"Jose called as Bonnie and Emerlada looked down.

"It's-"

"Totally wicked!" Bonnie interupted, laughing as Jose struggled to climb up.

Jose, deciding to try and take a different approach to life, and entered the wilderness. Emeralda decided to help the goof and enlisted Bonnie to try and live in the wild. Emeralda still misses her old legs, but enjoys her new ones.

* * *

"Whats up ever-"

"Hey Guys Markiplier here!"

A resounding laugh was heard as Sky chased Mark, while Jon laughed in the background.

Jordan and Mitch however had already entered the Hunger Games arena, racing each other to the finish.

"You're too slow!" Mitch taunted before falling over as the Youtubers laughed.

The Three YouTuber contestants and the Announcers quickly retuned home to their lovely family, friends and fans. Sky was able to to greet his baby boy, and make a successful buisness while the other Youtubers continued doing what they love.

* * *

Deep within the snowy mountains, Charlie smiled As he looked over the hundreds of Revolution members.

"Friends." He greeted. "It's my pleasure to announce that-"

The man was shoved out of the way as the members laughed.

"LETS PARTY, NYA!" Minty,the shover,yelled as the group erupted into laughter.

The Remaining members of the revolution disbanded a month after the Contest. However, due to rebelling monsters, the group United once more in secret, and now continues solving problems.

* * *

Finally, in a lone stadium, a figure was knocked into a wall as an armored fighter blocked a purple blade,before getting sent flying by a bolt of lightning.

"Nice shot!" Celestial cheered, as Sapphire smiled.

A third figure was about to leap behind celestial before the hilt of a sword bashed him down.

"I got him!" Omega chuckled, saluting with his left, human arm.

The crowd cheered,as the three bowed.

Omega's arm was eventually regrown during the Respawning process. The swordsman, out of sheer respect for his rival, joined Celestial's new three man arena group, which includes sapphire. The Three still hold their champion title to this day.

* * *

Three Lone tombstones sat in a field, surrounding with flowers as they sat,a tribute to the horrors of the Contest.

Three of the contestants,however,were unlucky, and was refused a respawn at the hands of the now dead Chairman.

Nathan the Fallen Angel, with his mind broken, was somewhat fondly remebered by his comrades, however some of the contestants agree that, in his state, it would have been better to keep him dead.

Raynia, the Necromancer, sadly wasn't safe from the clutches of death herself. Notes from the Chairman's journal revealed that her inactivity and silence caused her respawn denial. Sapphire, a close friend, still makes trips to this grave after every fight.

Finally,Kat, the Hunger Games fighter, was unable to be respawned due to a malfunction in the Respawning machine. Due to the model being an older version, it didn't recognize the robot as a player, and automatically did not revive her.

Scienitists are currently attempting a way to recover these contestants' revival data, and possibly respawn them. Their comrades hope for the best.

* * *

But what of the Chairman? The mysterious hooded man of power, greed, and insanity? Who was he?

In the end, nobody really knew. Perhaps it was for the best. The idea that even a common man could go mad with power and insanity haunted everyone's minds, giving the world a tense sense of peace.

However, the man's creation, the Contest itself, still holds a legacy across the world. It was a time of chaos, of hope, of worry, and a moment where humanity worked agasint one true foe.

And so, as the world relaxes, as the horrors fade away...

So ends the long, horrifying,powerful tale of...

 _The Traveller's Contest._

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 _A/N: And thats it! That's it folks! it's all over! Thanks for sticking around, and if you loved this story, stick around next week for the trailer for a new project that I bet you'll enjoy. So until then, and this is for the last time on the Traveller's Contest, I bid you God bye! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


	34. GO CHECK OUT THE AURA CHRONICLES

_A/N: Hey, did expect this did ya? Well my siblings, time for little announcement!_

 ** _The Aura Chronicles Part I trailer is out_**

 ** _SO GO CHECK IT OUT YOU DORKS_**

 ** _:3_**

 _Anyway, signing off for real, this is Ck! Welp I'm out, Byez!_


End file.
